


Across the Border

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-05
Updated: 2001-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski go undercover for the FBI and Brock, Ray's partner joins the mele.





	Across the Border

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Across the Border

## Across the Border

by maria jackson

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Alliance and only Brock belongs to me.

Author's Notes: Dedicated to Ravena and Marty M. who asked for more of Brock and here it is. The story is dedicated to the two of you and I really hope you enjoy it and enjoy Brock. Authors' note: This is the continuing saga of Fraser, Kowalski and Ray's new partner Brock Tandy. This story contains a whole lot of vulgar language, sex, violence, and all the other good stuff. If you haven't read any of the stories then may I suggest that you read the first one titled 'Coming Home' before reading this one so that you can understand the story. A special friend . . . This was written with you in mind, Ruthie Biermann. maria jackson droopy_jack@excite.com Special thanks to Ravena, Marty M. and Ruthie B. who made this story possible.

Story Notes: The story is the fourth in a series with Ray's new partner, Brock Tandy.

* * *

"Brock? Did you hear what I just said?" 

"Yes, I did Ray." 

"So why are you sitting there so calmly?" 

"I'm not sitting here calmly, I'm just trying to figure out if I should yell at you first or if I should hit you. And I'm kind of partial to both at this minute." 

"Did you understand everything that I said?" 

"No, I stopped listening the minute you said _I changed my mind._ " 

"Okay lemme . . ." 

"No, just hold on a minute, Ray . . . you're going to have to run that one by me one more time because I think I misunderstood that last part? Are you trying to tell me that you changed your mind and you did it . . . hm just like that? That you suddenly got a revelation of some kind and now everything's changed? Is that what you're trying to tell me because I may be dense but I'm sure as hell not stupid!?" Brock muttered as he leaned forward in his seat waiting anxiously for an answer. 

Ray sat quietly staring at his partner who seemed not to be grasping what he was telling him. He took a deep breath and slumped further into the ragged seat they were sitting after finishing their dinner. Ray couldn't understand why his partner, the one they had thrust upon him nearly a year ago today, insisted on being a pain in the ass lately. "Brock, listen to me carefully and don't interrupt me till I finish. I gave the plan a lot of thought and decided that it's just not gonna work because . . . " 

"Wait a minute Ray! What part of this conversation am I not grasping? What do you mean it's not going to work? Of course it's going to work because it's a perfect, foolproof plan! I mean, don't you think that it's kind of late for you to go changing your mind after we went through weeks and weeks of planning and rehearsing and . . . and. . . .Oh, god, but your gonna piss me off, Ray! Raymond, listen to me . . . you can't just come out and say, _Oh guess what Brock? I'm having this really bad hair day and since I'm gay I can change my mind whenever I want to and I just did. You know, sort of leaving you guessing on my next move because I don't want you working with my boyfriend so why don't you just go and um . . . oh, I don't know, how about you go fuck a toaster, Brock Tandy!_

"Brock, yer not listening ta what I'm trying ta explain . . . " 

"NO! Let me tell you something Ray, you could've confided in me! I thought we were working this case as a team? I'm a cop too and I'm in this shit with you as deep as you can shove yourself up my ass but this shit about you changing your mind stinks like yesterday's . . . ! Damn, Ray, this is fucked up! . . .I have this rule, Ray . . . and this rule reads that only women, pets and Red are allowed to change their minds and you don't qualify as any of the above! I think the only reason you're doing this is cause you just don't trust me with Fraser!" 

"Brock." 

"No,. . . . First you said that he could be my wife and that everything was cool and now . . . Please do not tell me that you're going through this jealousy PMS shit again, because if you are . . . God, Ray! What kind of a person do you think I am? You'd think I'd go around screwing my partner's boyfriend behind his back?!" "No. Brock, lower your voice! Now, you know that I trust you or I wouldn't be here but . . . " 

"But? But why is there a _but_ all of a sudden now, Ray? But maybe it's because you think I'm too young? Or maybe you think that I'm not experienced enough? Or could it be that maybe I'm not mature enough? Or is it because you think I'm just a genuinely stupid moron!" 

"Brock it's none of the . . . " 

"No?! So what do you expect me to say? How do you expect me to react to this, Ray? This sucks and you know it! I'm a damn good detective and you're treating me like a fucking moron! . . . Have you noticed how you have been treating me lately? You treat me like I'm a teenager who wants to steal your fucking girlfriend, only in this case it's your boyfriend! What does . . . " 

"Brock!" growled Ray. 

"No! You had your say so now will you stop talking and listen! I came all this way as your partner Ray! I expect to be treated like a detective and not some stupid kid! Why won't you let me call some of the fucking shots here!?" Brock growled as he fell back into the old tattered seat. 

Ray glared at the young detective who was sitting there leering at him. He then glanced around the small Mexican caf, that was nearly vacant except for an elderly couple and their two children sitting at the far end of the counter. He shot a glance at the three men sitting close by who were drunk out of their heads but still attempted a card game. After assessing the area he glanced back at his partner and wondered if the younger detective didn't feel hot in all that curly hair that rested on his shoulders. There was a mass of curly hair that reminded Ray of a mop top. Last year Brock sported a nice dirty-blond spiked head just like his and, this year the detective decided to go with long curls that resemble a stressed out Goldilocks who just stepped out of the clothes' dryer. It wasn't that the hairstyle looked bad on the younger detective, because nothing could possibly look bad on Brock Tandy. But the heat in this place and looking at all those locks made Ray break out in a sweat. Other then the hair, the man was simply gorgeous. He had one of those perfect bodies that boasted pure muscle and brut and a beautiful face that just wouldn't quit. But, of course, being in your early twenties and full of cum helped, a lot too thought the detective as he stared at his partner. 

"Ray, you're not listening to a word that I'm saying here! Hello! Brock to all the brain-damaged-blond-haired-dick-sucking-detectives in the room, come in now! Okay, listen, Raymond . . . I just want you to give me one good reason why my plan is not going to work and then I'll leave it alone? I won't cry, scream and I won't tear your goddam balls out through your throat if you give me just one good reason why the first plan is not going to work. 

Ray stared into those sapphire blues that sat beautifully in that cherub face and wondered if it he could get away with slugging that beautiful red-pout of a mouth that was bitching at him. But he didn't think he would cause much damage because the man was built like a building. In fact, Brock could hurt him immensely if he struck back. 

"Ray! Will you quit ogling me like you'd like to fuck me on this fucking table and answer my questions because as far as I know, I'm still talking here?!" Brock growled as he reached under the table and kicked his partner attempting to obtain his undivided attention. 

Ray was tired and he didn't feel like arguing any more because the heat was getting to him. Nobody warned him that Mexico could be this hot in the summer and he came totally unprepared. He just wanted to go to his room and turn up the air conditioner full blast and hop into bed and forget all about this case. He inched forward slowly taking a deep breath then he whispered. "Brock. You and I both knew that this assignment was gonna be a first-rated-top- bitch. You also knew that they assigned me to operate this case and I have considered all our options. I know what I'm saying when I say that it's not gonna work. Now, are you with me so far Mr. Goldilocks?" 

Brock frowned. It bothered him when his partner tried to talk down to him. He also hated when Ray would do these 360 degree rotations on him which thrust him into an abyss of confusion and yes, ladies and gentlemen, Brock Tandy was scared. 

Ray watched as Brock glowered and wondered what was running through that bleached-blond mop-top of his. He told himself that if he had remained in Canada, he wouldn't be here having this conversation now. It was only a year ago when he was forced to leave Canada and Fraser behind to return to Chicago because of his father's illness and this is when Welsh partnered him up with this young detective who was now sitting here trying to freeze him down with those icy-blues. "Brock, I'm talking ta ya and if yer not . . . " 

"I heard what you said, but Ray, I'm only trying to ignore you. And this is what I'm saying . . . fuck you Detective Kowalski. You know that our idea was a gem and the only problem that you're having is that you're playing the jealous husband routine shit! You really don't trust me but you don't have the balls to admit it. Well, maybe I should put your mind at ease and I'll fuck Red on this table right now! Jump up on the table Red and let me show you how real men fuck!" 

"Damn you! Shut the fuck up, Brock!" snarled Ray. 

"Well, you're pissing me off too, Ray because I haven't even touched the man in the time that I've known him and . . . and you know how I hate being pissed off because of a no-good reason. We're supposed to be partners and you aren't acting like one right about now!" mumbled Brock. 

Ray inched forward and wrapped his hands around his cup of coffee trying to contain his anger. But it wasn't working because he snarled at his partner who was behaving like a wayward teenager. "Brock! I've already warned ya that it's gonna be my way or the freeway. We do it my way or you can walk Brock Tandy 'cause at this point I really don't care what you do!" lied Ray. 

Brock locked blues with his partner then reached forward and wrapped his own hands over Ray's. He glared into those icy cold chips of blue and snarled. "You do know where you can stick your way, Ray. And if you don't know where then I'll show you if you'll just bend over for me. I'm a detective Ray and I have a right to know what you're sticking up my ass and just how far you're going to go with it!" 

Ray tried to pull his hands away but Brock refused to release him. He gave up and glared at his partner wondering if the man was actually going to walk away. The problem was that Brock was right and he was jealous of having Fraser and his blond partner working together. It's not that he didn't trust Fraser or even Brock but the young detective had a way of charming people that sometimes infuriated Ray. People at work and even complete strangers on the street did things for Brock no matter what the man asked for and Ray had noticed that even Fraser liked Brock a little too much. Ray and Brock had come to a mutual understanding after the young detective had found out that he was gay. The understanding they agreed on was that whenever they crawled under each other's skin, they would back away to keep from killing each other. Ray wondered what Fraser saw in Brock Tandy other then the fact that the man was young, full of fire and drop-dead gorgeous. 

Fraser had kept silent throughout the argument. He now leaned forward being careful not to brush the serge sleeve against the dinner plate. Looking over to his lover, he added. "Ray . . . I have to agree with Detective Tandy in that . . . " 

"No Fraser! I've already given this a lot of thought and I have this gut feeling that it's not gonna work. Besides. . . . I already paid someone else to do it." Ray looked away from his partner not wanting him to catch on that he was jealous. 

Brock jumped in his seat and he felt his heart skip a beat. He released Ray's hands because he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Wait! . . . .Excuse me, but what did you just say. . . .?! I don't think I heard you correctly Ray but I could've sworn that you said that you paid someone?! You are sitting here telling me that you paid someone to . . . to . . . ? ! Okay, now hold on a fucking minute and let me get this straight because I think I was just tagged a moron! You went and paid someone to be my wife, Ray is that what you're telling me?!" the young detective was struggling hard to keep his cool. 

Ray had a headache now. It wasn't one of those gradual sneak-upon-you headaches but more along the line of a severe debilitating migraine. The heat and Brock arguing for the last thirty minutes had tried what little patience he had and now his head was ready to explode. He massaged his temples then glanced up at his young partner who was still spewing off at the mouth. 

"Are you listening to me cause if you're not, I could easily arrange to put another hole in your head, Raymond?! Where are your fucking glasses? . . . Could you please put your goddam glasses on and take a closer look at me and tell me if I look like the type of man who would have problems attracting women? . . NO! . . .And do I even look like the fucking type who would sleep with a whore, Ray?! . . .Do I? . . . NO! I could've gotten my own woman!" 

"Brock" 

"Ray! God dammit, I even attract men for heaven's sake! I've got more numbers in my wallet from both sexes then the entire telephone book has in it!" 

"Brock." 

"You want to know what I think happened? I think God sneezed when he put your brain in and it went in upside down. Well, it was either that or your neck was too big and your brain slipped down your neck to your ass because I do not have a problem attracting WOMEN! My dick still works, Ray! Maybe I should shove it up your ass just to show you how well it works!?" 

Fraser blushed. 

Ray snapped. "Will you lower yer damn voice?! The woman I hired is not a whore and besides, I'm really positive that you're the type that will sleep with a whore anyway, Brock!" 

Brock was offended and his eyes went wide. He really liked having Ray as his partner but sometimes the guy just pushed him too, far. "God dammit, Raymond! If you think that's true then why don't you just give me your whore?! What do you say, Red?" 

Fraser flinched at the remark. 

"Fuck!" yelled Ray finally pushed to his limits. He knew his partner had a _swearing_ streak when provoked but for now, that was tough shit and he wasn't about to put up with snide remarks concerning his lover. Ray was furious with his juvenile partner and jumped on the table quickly. "Fuck you, Brock Tandy! I don't need your fucking help and I'm gonna . . . " 

Fraser grabbed hold of his partner. "Ray. Ray. Ray, you need to calm down because we have a job that requires our immediate attention." Fraser held Ray down as the man attempted to jump on his partner. 

The two detectives glared at each other then Brock finally apologized. "I'm very sorry Red, and I didn't mean what I said. I really am sorry because this has nothing to do with you. It's just that your boyfriend here pisses the hell out of me. There's something not right about this case Ray and I don't like it. Look. If I can't be with Fraser then you better count me out." 

Ray slumped back into his seat because the pounding in his head just increased a notch. He took a deep breath then mumbled. "So you want out?" Fraser cut in quickly. "But Ray it's too late to. . . ." 

Ray raised a hand. "Fraser, would you just hold on, please . . . Brock, are you sure that you want out of this case? And what are you going to do about the money, Brock? What about the money that you owe yer mom and yer sister, how are you going to repay that? What's your dad gonna say when you show up empty hand. . . ." 

"Aw shit! . . .Fuck! . . . Just forget what I said, Ray! Goddam you, but this sucks!" Brock looked away. 

"Look. If you intend to go all the way with me then ya better let me know now cause if you don't then . . . " 

"Dam you, Ray! . . .Okay fine, I'm still in this but I'm letting you know now that when the shit hits the fan . . . I'm . . . I'm . . . oh, hell . . . you know I'm gonna back up that cute place where the sun doesn't shine no matter what happens! But . . . I do have one request." 

Ray was relieved to know that Brock was going to follow through because he couldn't work this case without the detective. The guy was young and he was looney half the time but he was still a damn good detective no matter how you sliced it and Ray knew it. The guy always covered your ass every single time plus the man was born with an incredible 'sixth sense' that was uncanny at times. "What kinda requests, Brock?" 

The detective's lip curled up at one end and he flaunted that cute dimple that drove all the girls and half the guys wild at the precinct. "Okay . . . you said you already hired a whore to be my wife . . . I say that you get your money back and you let me hire the whore I want." He flashed that pretty smile now showing off two cute dimples. 

Ray sighed and knew this might start another argument but it had to be said. "No. I already hired her and she's in and I can't change this now." Ray was sad to see those dimples go. 

"I see . . . so you're still calling all the shots in this game . . . Fine. You know that I'd work any case with you, Ray cause you're a fucking great detective but . . . I'm gonna say this one thing . . . and you better listen really well, my dear partner, because I mean what I'm saying. The whore that you're talking about that you got for me? . . .Well, this woman that you paid, this woman best have the body of a goddess. She had better be one of those amazon women that looks like Xena or so help me . . . I'm gonna de gut you my detective friend." He snarled. 

Ray watched his partner and didn't say a word. 

Fraser turned to look at his lover and wondered what he was up to. He was tired and he was hot in his tunic but, he was just as worried about this case just the same. "Ray? Ray, why didn't you discuss the changes with me?" 

"Because the man's a dickhead, Red." Brock intercepted the Canadian. "Ray, please let me have, Red? You know very well that he and I . . . " 

"No Brock! We've already discussed this and it's been settled. Now, let's all just go and get some rest cause we have a very long day tomorrow." 

Brock felt a headache coming on and laid his forehead on the table. He didn't like the new changes at all especially since he wasn't briefed about them. "I'm telling you Ray, but the woman best have a gorgeous body. This woman best resemble a female goddess because if she doesn't . . . " He lifted his head and looked at his partner. "And, Ray. . . . She had better be a woman and not some queer faggot! . . No offense to the two of you." He sneered. 

Fraser fought hard not to smile. 

Ray glared at him then stood up. "Let's go, Ben. We all need ta get started really early tomorrow morning." 

Brock glared at Ray then glanced at Fraser. "Hey Red. . . . I need to know something and only because my sixth sense is shooting up red flags that are larger then bed sheets. Doesn't this case sound like I'm being offered as a sacrificial donation? I think Ray is doing this because I was cursed with good looks. Do you really think that whatever Ray is planning is going to work?" 

Fraser studied the young detective then looked over at his lover. 

Ray looked at him and waited. 

Fraser shifted his gaze back to the young detective and shook his head. "To be quite honest Detective Tandy . . . I really can't predict the outcome but . . . I have to admit that I have some reservations about the changes." 

Fraser doubting him made Ray furious and he snarled at his lover. "Well, gee thanks for yer votes of confidence Fraser and you know what you can do with it?! You can stay here and sleep with him tonight because I surely as hell don't need you!" He stepped away then stormed off. 

Brock sat quietly staring at Fraser and knew he had blown it for the poor Constable. "Oh Dear . . . I must go and have a talk with him, Detective Tandy. We'll continue our discussion tomorrow." 

Brock nodded. "I'm sorry Red, but I didn't mean to piss him off at you. I just don't understand what's up with Ray? . . .This was all planned out before we even left Chicago and then he does this switch-a-roo on me and . . . This scares me . . . I don't want to end up in prison on this side of the border if you get my drift. I'm not too keen about being butt fucked by men that I haven't been properly introduced to and to top it all off; they don't even speak my language. So if we don't understand each other then how the hell am I going to tell them how I like being fucked? . . . . What pisses me off the most is that I don't even know why we're here in the first place and he won't tell me." 

Fraser gazed at the young detective then added. "I won't let anything happen to you, Detective Tandy." 

"I know that you nor Ray won't let anything happen to me but that's not the point! The three of us are partners and we should have some idea on what we're doing here in Mexico? . . .Aren't you at least curious? All I remember is the FBI offering me this undercover job and promising a butt load of cash and since Ray was working it I decided, hey . . . why not. You know me and Ray work great together and . . . well, you know I admire the son of a bitch but . . . this case scares me! We really need to discuss this cause . . . cause this shit scares, the be-jesus outta me and Ray's the only one who knows what the fuck we're supposed to be doing but he's not talking!" 

Fraser shook his head. "It's not that he's not talking, Detective Tandy. It's that he was instructed not to talk about it." 

"Bull-shit . . . you and I are his partners and you, especially who is supposed to be his lover, should have some idea of what is going on! I mean, if he can't trust you or me then who is he going to trust? . . .Red. . . . I want you to do me the favor of sneaking out of your room once Ray conks out so we can talk. I have a very bad feeling about this one case . . . I really do. 

Fraser didn't want to admit it but he was feeling the same qualm about the case. Probably that was why Ray was so wired up because maybe his lover was probably dealing with the same worries and there was probably nothing that he could do about it now. Fraser stared at him then nodded. "I'll see what I can do about coming to talk to you." 

Brock continued to sit after Fraser left. 

* * *

Fraser entered their motel room and didn't see his partner anywhere. He heard the water running and walked over to the bathroom and knocked. "Ray? Ray would you open the door please? I would like to discuss this with you." 

The door flung open and Ray stomped past his lover. He didn't bother looking at the Mountie and went straight to bed. 

Fraser noticed that his partner was wearing boxers which meant that the detective wasn't in a sexual mood. "Ray, you're being unreasonable. Ray, please listen to what I'm trying to explain." 

The detective clicked off the lamp by the night stand and scrambled under the covers burrowing himself up to his head. 

Watching his partner bury himself under the sheets, Fraser went and sat on the other side of the bed then reached over to remove the blanket off his head. 

"Don't touch me, Ben. Just go ta sleep and leave me the fuck alone. I've got a headache and I'm not in the mood for anything let alone argue with you." 

The Mountie sighed then moved away and stared at the back of the blond head. "Ray, please listen. Detective Tandy has a justifiable . . . " 

That enraged Ray and he sprang up and glared at his lover. "NO, you listen to me! I've already made the changes and there's nothing that I can do about it! What's wrong with you Ben, don't you trust me? Don't you think that I have this thing planned out? Do you think I wanted this assignment in the first place? I didn't volunteer to do this shit and you know it! I got drafted if you care to remember?! Now leave me alone and lemme go ta sleep 'cause I have a horrendous headache! Ya want sex? Then you go look fer Brock 'cause from what I've heard, the man's a pretty good lay!" Ray laid back down and covered his head. 

Feeling rebuffed Fraser sighed then got up and headed to the bathroom to get out of his uniform and into the shower. After he showered quickly, he headed back for bed clad only in his boxers. The Mountie stepped up to the bed and noticed that Ray was still burrowed under the covers. He crawled under the covers and laid still to wonder what to do next. He felt discontent at not being able to hold his lover, not cuddling up and kissing or making love. The last time they hadn't slept together was because Ray was on an assignment for four days and he was too tired then but this was different. This time Ray didn't want to be near him and this bothered him greatly. "Ray? Ray, please turn around and talk to me." 

But Ray's headache had returned and he just didn't feel like talking so he mumbled. "Don't talk to me, Ben, 'cause I'm trying ta sleep." 

Reclining into the headboard, the Mountie stared at the back of his lover's head. He was really frustrated by his lover's behavior. "Ray, why can't you be reasonable?" 

This angered the blonde even more and he bolted upright. "Reasonable? What do you mean by reasonable? You don't know all the fact's Ben! I'm the only one in this bunch who has all the facts and I've already told you to leave me alone because I have a fucking headache!" then he ducked back under the covers. 

Fraser stared at the back of his lover's head in disbelief. It had been a long time since Ray had been this irrational and it worried him. The Mountie then scolded him. "Ray, you don't have to yell at me." 

Pushing the covers off his face Ray snapped at his lover. "It seems that I do have to yell at you because you're not listening to me, Ben! You don't seem to be listening ta a word that I've been saying all evening! You really think that I would let anything happen to Brock deliberately?! Well, do you? Because if you believe that I wanna hurt Brock then yer as fucked up as he is!" 

His tone of voice and the obscenities upset the Mountie. "Ray! Ray, don't talk to me in that manner! I don't deserve you yelling and swearing at me. I'm only trying to make you see that. . . ." 

"I've already warned ya to let me be, Fraser! I'm tired of fucking with you!" growled the detective turning away from his lover. 

That was the last straw and the Mountie hopped off the bed and went searching for his jeans. It was times like this when he needed to be alone. 

Ray sat up quickly. "And where do you think yer going?" 

He didn't say a word as he pulled his jeans up and started zippering them. Fraser was angry. He didn't like getting angry with his partner but sometimes Ray insisted on provoking him. 

There was a loud banging on the door and Fraser hurried to open it grabbing a shirt along the way. 

Brock stormed in. "Okay, what the fuck is going on in here with the two of you? Will you two quit yelling at each other?! You do remember that the walls in this hell hole are paper thin don't you?!" 

"I was just leaving." Grunted Fraser attempting to get around Brock but his lover ran up and grabbed him by the arm. 

"Hold on a minute, Fraser!" 

But the Mountie tugged his arm away and continued on his way out. 

"O-o-o-o-o-o! . . .the Mountie's angry Ray!" Brock smiled cheerfully. "And the man is so pretty!" 

Ray ran around his lover and shut the door bracing it with his body. "I'm telling you to wait a minute!" 

"Oh shit! It looks like Red's gonna hit you, Ray! Oh man, but I really love this kind of shit! Let me trip him for you and then we'll both clobber him when we get him on the floor, Red!" growled Brock. 

But the Mountie was too angry to pay attention to their visitor as he stood by glaring at his lover. "Would you please step aside because I would like to leave." 

The detective shook his head. "Uh, uh Fraser, yer not going anywhere because you know that it's too dangerous for you to be wandering around this time of the night in a foreign country. We're in freaking Mexico and I'm not gonna let you go outside by yerself for Chrissakes, so just take a step away from the door and get back inta the room." 

"Dammit, Red, don't let him tell you what to do! Tell him that no one's going to tell you what to do 'cause we got rights! We're independent! We're . . . men! Well, at least I am." 

"Shut up, Brock!" snapped Ray. 

"You tell him that he doesn't own you, Red, because you're your own person! You go, girlfriend!" bellowed Brock. 

"Ray, I would like to leave." Fraser's blues pierced into his lover's blues. 

"No, not until you can calm down some, Ben." 

"Hey Ray, do you know what this reminds me of? It reminds me of today's episode of * All my children! * Do you what that bitch with the plaster of Paris face did? She was caught sleeping with the frigging butler! Now you tell me, who in the fuck wants to sleep with a butler when you can have someone like Asa Buchanan who just happens to own half of America? Heck, I'd even sleep with Asa Buchanan cause the man's got bucks, Ray! 

"Shut up Brock!" snapped Ray. 

"The man probably has a pecker about the size of Texas! And, we all know how you like them big, Ray . . . Well, even if he didn't I'd still suck his mini-weenie if he paid me enough to do it because all I would have to do is invest in some tweezers to hold his. . . ." 

"Shut up, Brock!" snarled Ray. 

The Mountie stood by quietly glaring at his partner. 

"God, Ray but Red sure looks pretty when he's mad, don't you think? Look at that flush tone all over his face! Does he look like that when's he's cumming because he really does . . . ?" 

"Brock!"snarled Ray. 

"Hey, Ray, wait a minute because I forgot to tell you about that other chick on One life to live! . . You know which one I'm talking about, Ray, the broad with the sagging tits!? Do you know what that slut did now?!" 

Ray whirled around to glare at his partner and barked at him. "Will you shut up and get the fuck outta here Brock or so help me I'm gonna kick yer head in?! Don't you have work to do?" 

"Do you know what she did, Ray? You know that Vicky chick who has mental problems and spends most of her time thinking she's a zucchini or some kind of fruit?' Brock continued ignoring Ray's demands. 

At the mention of _Vicky_ Ray turned to glare at his partner remembering of that woman in Fraser's past. 

The Mountie still had not moved his angry grey's focused on his lover. 

"God, that man's so beautiful when he's angry, Ray. M-m-m! Anyway, I'll tell you what she did after she woke up from being the vegetable of the day . . . " 

"BROCK!" yelled Ray. "Don't you have work to do?!" 

"Gee, now that's a tricky question . . . Let me see if I can answer this correctly. The answers to that question are A, maybe and NO! . . . I'm going to stay right here till I see somebody kick somebody's ass! Come on and don't be scared of him Red just hit him in the mouth once." 

Ray scowled at his partner then turned his attention back to his lover. "Ben . . . just get back into bed and. . . ." 

"Oh, yeah nice going, partner now you're talking with your dick! You want to have sex with him after you treat him like a dog and then you. . . ." 

"Will . . . You . . . shut . . . up?!" growled Ray through clenched teeth as he shut his eyes trying to contain his rage. 

"Red, don't you lower your standards and you tell him to go fuck himself! Now he wants to kiss ass after he . . . " 

"Brock, you do know that yer pissing me off don't you?" snarled Ray. 

"Well, come on, Ray, you know the man's all that and a bag of chips and you're just a generic . . . " 

"BROCK TANDY!" screamed Ray. 

Throughout all this the Mountie had not moved or said a word because he couldn't leave even if he wanted to with Ray blocking the doorway. 

"God damn, Ray will you calm down because you're scaring me!? You do know that a man your age runs a high risk of having a heart attack or something. All I'm saying is that Red shouldn't have to. . . ." 

That was too much for Ray and he whipped around and stormed over to his partner. "Look! I'm only gonna give you this last warning and you had better get the fuck outta here Brock Tandy! Fraser and I need ta talk and it ain't none of yer fucking business what we need ta talk about! Now get out of here and you better do it now." 

Brock watched him then smiled. "And what if I don't? Tell you what I'll do, Ray, you let Red be my wife and I'll. . . ." 

"God dammit! That's it, Brock Tandy! If yer not outta here in three seconds I'm kicking yer head in. . . . one, two . . . " growled Ray furiously under his breath. 

Brock jumped off the bed quickly and sprinted to the door. It wasn't that he was scared of his partner but Brock learned that Ray could be very irrational when the older blond was angry. Okay, so it was true that he was scared of Ray. Once at the door he stopped, looked at him and muttered. "Jesus Ray, you scare me when you act like that! . . .Must you get so violent?! You're going to have an embolism or something like that and then Welsh is going to blame me for causing your death! You want the lieutenant to go through the rest of his golden years blaming himself for partnering me up with you? You want that on his conscious? Besides, I'm only trying to help the two of you put some life into this boring relationship and here you are hurting my feelings when I'm just trying to help you!" He watched his partner then added. "Ray? Can I say something else before I go? . . . But, give me a minute?" he stepped out of the room and into the hallway where it was safe. "Okay, what I want to say is that I'm so glad that your not gonna get a piece of the frozen Canadian ass tonight because you deserve it for setting me up with a fucking whore! And, they say God doesn't answer pretty boys' prayer's?! Well, thank you God for small favors because now you have no dick to suck and that makes Brock a very happy boy!" 

Ray stormed over to the door and Brock hightailed it down the hallway. He wasn't stupid enough to stand around and get a beating even if he was bigger then Ray. Ray slammed the door shut and turned back to his lover. Those cold grey-blues were seething with anger and that made the detective calm down immediately. "Fraser . . . Ben, I"m very sorry about what I said. Look. Let's sit and I will try ta explain all of this mess ta ya, okay?" 

But the Mountie looked like a pressure cooker ready to blow its lid. He would not budge from his space. 

The detective knew he was in a whole lot of trouble as he watched his partner clench and flexed his hand which is something the man rarely did. He reached over for Fraser's upper arm cautiously but the Mountie jerked away and Ray flinched. He took a deep breath and studied his Canadian lover estimating that on a scale of one to ten, with the number ten signifying the highest in anger, Fraser measured a good twenty. The detective knew that he was knee-deep in shit as he gazed into those steely blues. He dared to take a step closer and placed his hands on the Mountie's forearms. 

The Mountie again, shrugged him off. 

The detective flinched then stepped in closer to embrace the Mountie. "Come on Ben I said I was sorry . . . I overreacted okay? Come on and let's get ta bed . . . Ben, please don't be angry with me." Ray knew that once the Mountie was angry it was hard to placate him. Fraser was not good with emotions and feelings because he tended to withdraw into himself when it came to being hurt and it was Ray's job to calm him down. The Mountie still did not budge and stood his ground. 

Ray reached forward and pressed his lips into the Mountie's neck then ran his hands up and down his back stroking him gently. "Ben. . . .Come on and don't be pissed at me." Licking the Mountie's neck with short wet stokes, Ray reached up to his lover's ear and dipped his warm, wet tongue into it. 

Fraser swallowed hard but remained perfectly still determined not to respond to the seduction. 

But Ray knew just how stubborn his Mountie could be sometimes so he reached down and attempted to unzip Fraser's pants. 

The Mountie swooped down, grabbed his hand and stopped him. "NO, don't be doing that Ray! I'm not in the mood to be handled by you. All that I require from you is an explanation for your behavior." 

Ray reached and hid his face in the crook of Fraser's neck and smiled. He loved it when the Mountie played hard to get. He was always ready for a challenge where his lover was concerned and the Mountie could sometimes prove to be quite a challenge. Slipping his fingers under Fraser's shirt he reached up and stroked the man's nipple. His tongue had other ideas as it slid across his lover's Adam's apple tasting the salted skin there. Ray whispered against his skin. "So . . . you wanna explanation, Ben?" 

"Ray, stop that, and yes I do demand an explanation." 

The nipple hardened into a firm erectness under Ray's fingers and he ducked his face under the shirt and fastened his lips to the hard stub. Sucking the nipple hard Ray heard as Fraser sucked in a deep breath. 

"Ray! Ray, stop. . . ." 

But he didn't stop as he enveloped the firm tip between his lips then caught it between his teeth gently to hold the Mountie still. 

Fraser tried to pull away but the detective sunk his teeth in harder and made the Mountie gasp. 

"Ray!" 

The detective took note that Fraser pitched forward into his mouth slightly and knew that he was making progress. 

It angered the Mountie that he could be so weak because he was losing ground to his lover. He bit his bottom lip when the blond sucked hard on him because now his cock pulsated to the rhythm of the mouth that was sucking him. Fraser attempted to protest but his voice gave him away when it trembled. "R-Ray. . . . Don't! Ray, I want an explanation and . . . and . . . Oh!" 

A warm tongue swept across Fraser's chest searching for his other nipple then when Ray found it, he sucked hard on that one also realizing that he was going to leave the Mountie bruised. 

"Oh-h-h! . . . . .Ray." 

Now the detective smiled as he listened to the soft moans that Fraser was trying to hide while he toyed with the man's nipple. Ray bathed his lover's nipple with his tongue, flicking his tongue around and around the stub now more determined then ever to have sex with his lover. 

The Mountie attempted to pull back but Ray clamped his teeth on the tender nipple making the Mountie yelp softly. "Oh!" Ray's teeth on his nipple could be felt all the way to his cock so he stopped struggling. 

Once the detective sensed Fraser succumbing to the seduction, he released the nipple and licked his way down his smooth skin to his navel. 

The Mountie realized that his lover was on his way down to his knees and he was angry with himself for surrendering to Ray's demand. 

Ray settled himself between his lover's legs and glanced up at the man briefly. 

The Canadian looked down at his lover who was on his knees and watched as Ray tilted forward and bit at his cock through the jeans. Fraser threw his head back and moaned. "Jesus! Oh-h-h!" 

It wasn't that the nip was hard but his cock was sensitive. 

Ray nuzzled his face into the Mountie's crotch pressing in to feel his lover's erection against his face. He knew that he was making progress when his lover shifted a knee to allow the detective more room between his legs. 

And the Mountie realized he had lost his battle because that is how Ray had planned it. The detective was good at strategies when it came to getting laid. 

Ray now took advantage of his lover's weakened state and reached up to unzip the jeans and snaked a hand inside. 

"Ray!" 

But it was too late because Ray grabbed his cock in one swift move and slid his hand down the moist hard shaft making the Mountie moan. Then Ray released the cock from its confinements so he could pump it all the while keeping his blues fastened to his lover's greys. He knew Fraser was watching him closely so he made a big show of licking his lips till they were sleek and wet. "Oh-h." Fraser moaned not being able to control his longing anymore. Ray always had a way of rendering him powerless when he licked his lips that way. 

The detective knew by the dreamy look in his lover's eyes that it was time to dive in for the kill. He reached over and inserted the tip of Fraser's cock into his mouth then sucked. 

The Mountie gasped. "Oh Ray!" 

Ray then swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip over and over again licking up the pre cum while Fraser held his breath and watched but he was panting now and his legs felt weak. 

The detective slid his tongue under Fraser's penis and licked at the taut balls sweeping his wet tongue across them over and over again. Then he ran his tongue back up to the tip again and enveloped the cock in one swallow. 

This was too much for the Mountie to watch as he reached down and cupped the back of Ray's head with one hand so he could pump into the wet, warmness of his lover's mouth. He fucked his partner's hungry mouth slowly and gently and Ray sucked on him greedily. 

Ray now smiled and knew he had won this round with his lover once again. Well, it's not like Ray wanted to win anything but a good fuck. He also couldn't stand to have Fraser angry with him. 

The Mountie quickened his pumping surrendering to that wonderful feeling of Ray's mouth which was pure ecstasy. He bit down on his bottom lip and dropped his head back when he felt Ray take him in all the way till those soft lips pressed against the base of his cock. The sensation was mind-boggling and his cock pulsated hard. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was going to shoot out his seed. 

But Ray knew this also and he pulled away quickly. "No. . . . don't come yet, Ben." 

The Mountie grunted then shot him a painful and angry look. "Why not?" 

Ray climbed his way up his lover's body and gazed into those smokey-blues. He snaked a hand into the Mountie's chocolate colored hair and pulled him in for a tongue sucking kiss. 

Fraser grabbed him and ravaged his mouth wanting to devour him. Tongues slipped against one another's as they fought to get into each other's mouth. 

The detective finally broke the kiss and gazed into his lover's eyes. He was gasping and panting when he took Fraser by the hand and tugged him to the bed. "I don't want ya to come 'cause I wanna fuck yer brains out till ya scream fer me ta stop." Ray stopped by the bed then pushed the Mountie on it and reached to take the jeans off his lover. 

The Mountie watched as Ray yanked at the pants and he growled. "I want ya Ben . . . God, but you don't know how badly I wanna fuck ya!" his eyes rested on Fraser's erection then he pounced on the man. 

And the fight was over now that Ray got this way, Fraser realized. Once they got to this point, it was all sex and nothing would stand in their way. 

Ray had the Mounties mouth in another tongue-dueling kiss while he grinded his pulsating cock against his lovers' hard one. He was moaning deep in his throat. 

This wasn't the time but Fraser chastised himself secretly for being so weak where Ray was concerned. But then again Ray always had a way of getting him to do what he wanted as far as sex was concerned. Not that he minded one bit because Ray was a very passionate lover. 

"Fraser . . . turn around." Ray whispered under his kisses. "I wanna fuck ya, Ben." 

For a split-second Fraser wanted to disobey him just to teach his lover a lesson but that thought flew out the window when Ray moaned in his ear. He flipped onto his stomach then helped his lover who was now tucking a pillow under him. 

After that was done, the detective dropped himself on top of his lover's warm, receptive, body wanting to delight in his warm skin that was pressing up against him. He tucked his hands under Fraser's body and reached up to his shoulders to secure himself. Stretching himself over his lover's body like a fitted sheet he kissed the back of Fraser's neck and grinded his stiff cock between those warm, inviting butt cheeks. 

The Mountie could hear Ray growling against his neck. "I want ya Ben . . . Oh God, but you feel so good and yer just so hot, Ben." His partner in heat was too much to handle and he moaned loud when he felt Ray's hot bloated penis slip between his butt cheeks. He loved when Ray was inflamed and aroused by his body, wanting him, needing him and using his body for his pleasure. 

The detective sucked at his lover's neck then reached up and slipped two fingers into Fraser's mouth. Shutting his eyes tight he moaned when Fraser sucked and licked on his fingers greedily. His cock pounded harder as it pressed against Fraser's soft butt cheek but the sucking on his fingers was driving him crazy. He moaned and grinded into Fraser slowly because he didn't want to lose his load on him yet. Withdrawing his finger's hesitantly Ray then reached between their bodies and searched for that tender entrance. Feeling around the soft and delicate tissue he, then slipped a finger in slowly and gently. 

The Mountie uttered a guttural moan and pushed down into his partners finger as those fingers reached deep within him. 

Ray bit down on his lip fighting the urge to release his seed. He had to stop and catch his breath before proceeding. Once Fraser stopped moaning he continued kissing him between the shoulder blades and finger fucking him at the same time. 

The Mountie then grunted when the second finger slipped in and again he pushed himself down on them. 

Ray started finger-fucking his partner, pushing his fingers in then out making love to him and fighting his need to come. The third finger was introduced and now the Mountie ripped out in a loud grunting moan, with the incredible sensation of having his lover reaching deep into him. Ray was stroking his prostate with those long, slender fingers and the detective was driving him crazy. 

Now, Ray, himself, couldn't hold back any longer so he pulled his fingers out and reached under the pillow in search of the lube. He squeezed a big blob right between Fraser's butt cheeks then threw the tube off the side of the bed and proceeded to slide his cock on the gel preparing for penetration. But now Ray could hear Fraser mumbling. "Ray. . . .I can't hold on . . . please." 

When the Mountie would start to beg then Ray knew it was time to get into him. But he wanted to torture him just a little bit more and he murmured. "Not yet Ben . . . just hold on to it." 

The Mountie was sweating and he was fighting the orgasm as hard as he could so he bit at his bottom lip and clenched the bed sheets fighting for air. He pressed his face into the pillow then moaned. "Ray! . . Ray, please!" 

Ray himself couldn't hold back any longer and he whispered. "Oh Ben, I love ya . . . God how I love this beautiful body of yers! I love how ya beg and moan . . . I just love ya!" 

Fraser growled softly as his aching cock was being grinded into the pillow. 

The detective maneuvered his hand under the Mountie and grabbed hold of the man's hard cock but the Mountie pushed his hand away. "No. Don't . . . Ray . . . I can't . . . " 

"Sh-h-h-h!" Ray kissed him then took hold of his cock and placed it up against Fraser's entrance ready to penetrate his partner. 

The Mountie breathed deeply then moaned. "Ray . . . please." 

Ray then shoved himself in nice and smoothly slipping all the way in without any hesitation and the Mountie let out a loud, "OH-h-h!" 

* * *

Brock was honestly trying to watch the Spanish soap opera on the television set while downing his third beer. He didn't understand a single word they were saying but the chicks looked very hot so he decided they were worth watching. He was honestly trying to concentrate on this one chick with huge boobs that was running her red-tinged mouth like a sewing machine in a sweat shop but his concentration just wasn't working. The noise next door was far too annoying with its familiar _squeak'a, squeak'a_ rhythm that he knew only too well and the loud moans were a bit too much even for him. It was bad enough that he could hear every word coming from next door but when he could hear every sigh and moan that escaped his partner and that Canadian lover of his then the noise became unbearable. The last straw was when he heard that damn fine-looking stud of a Mountie moan loudly and that's when he thought that he was going to have to fuck that girl with the sewing-machine mouth even if he had to poke his pecker through the television screen to do it. He was already sweating, and his cock was pounding and Ms. Sewing-Machine-of-the-year just wouldn't keep those lips still so he got up and shut her up when he clicked off the tv. "God dammit! It sounds like they're slaughtering pigs next door while I'm trying to concentrate on that chicks mouth! Don't they realize that I'm trying really hard not to hear them while they poke holes into each other? I'm going to have to go next door and beat someone just so I can get some satisfaction!" He slipped on a tee-shirt and rushed out of his room hurrying to get next door. Once at Ray's room he leaned into the door and listened for approximately five seconds before he pounded on the door. "HE-E-EY! You two need to stop choking each others lizards in there because it sounds disgusting, Ray! Can't the two of you fuck any quieter?! . . It sounds like you got your wiener stuck in the keyhole, Ray, and can't yank the sucker out!" 

But the old bed springs continued and so did the moaning. 

Brock gave them approximately thirty seconds then pounded on the door again. "Hey! HEY RAY! . . .Cut that shit out Ray, dammit! And, as for you Red why don't you just hurry up and suck the juice out of the man so I can get some sleep! With Ray's marble-sized balls it ought to take at least two whole seconds tops to suck him dry and I've seen you suck, Red." Brock could still hear them. "Oh Jeez! Now you did it! Now my wiener thinks it's invited to the squealing party going on in there because it's telling me to knock on the door with it! As hard as my cock is, it'll probably break the door down. Ray! Open this door because I'm going to give you a beating and if you don't then I'm going to burst in and pull you out by the hairs on your butt and still give you a beating! I know you're in there because I can hear some kind of snarling and growling! . . .It sounds like someone's castrating cats with a pen knife in there. Hey! Open this fucking door because I'm a cop! . . . I am a cop right, Ray?" 

Ray growled. "Go away Brock 'cause I gotta gun and I swear that I'm gonna shoot ya through the door! . . . Oh Jesus, Ben!" 

That angered the young blond even more. "Well, dammit, you might as well just shoot me Ray cause my pecker is threatening to kill me if you don't open the door!" 

"God, dammit Brock, would you just go away or so help me I'm . . . I'm . . . oh, OH! . . ..O-h-h Ben, YES!" 

"Jesus Ray, would you stop doing that! Don't you realize what you're doing to me?! I'd even fuck a dog if they had one!" growled Brock. 

Then Brock heard Fraser's voice. "Detective Tandy, would you mind giving us some . . . some. . . .OH-H-H, Ray . . . Oh-h-h!" 

Hearing the Mountie moan was more then Brock could handle and he banged his head on the door. He then whispered softly. "Oh God, please don't do that Red cause I'm already feeling dizzy out here. Tell you what I'll do, just open the door so I can watch and I'll pay you. I've got lots of American dollars! Nah. that's not true and you both know that . . . Hey, I promise not to touch and anyway I wouldn't touch Ray because I've seen his old rusted tongue and it looks like it could cause some real damage . . . probably give me tetanus or make me sterile and. . . ." 

"AARRRGGGHH!" cried the detective when the Mountie thrust deep into him. The Canadian speared straight into him, and Ray wrapped his legs tight around the Mountie's neck nearly cutting off the man's circulation. 

Fraser ravished Ray's mouth, kissing him ravenously while he pounded hard into that small body and now Ray was moaning. 

"Jesus Ben! Oh! Oh! . . .fuck!" 

That's when Brock nearly walked through the door but the only thing that stopped him was not the fear of Ray's gun but the fact that the older blond would kick his ass if he did. Brock backed away then hurried to his room. He was furious, aching and angry with the Canadian and his partner but he knew he had to hurry or he would miss it. Storming into his room, he slammed the door behind him then rushed to the wall nearest the moaning couple. If they were going to have an orgasm then he intended to be a part of it even if he had to punch a hole through the wall and as hard as his cock was he could probably drill a hole through the sheet-rock with no problem. Pressing his ear into the wall he listened to them grunt and moan and fuck which was not difficult to do with the paper thin walls. Then he heard the Mountie cry out in ecstasy and he too joined him as he pushed his cock up into the wall. One thrust was all it took for him to release his load into his pants. With his face pressed up against the wall gasping for air he then heard Ray moan next and then it was all over for the three of them. 

After it was all over, Brock cleaned himself, grabbed another beer and turned on the television 

That girl with the huge boobs and the sewing machine mouth was still yapping and he kicked her in the mouth. Well, he kicked the televison but it was the same thing. "And, where were you when I needed you?" he growled. 

* * *

Fraser knocked on the door softly and waited. 

It took Brock a whole minute to open the door then he glared at the Mountie through narrow eyes. "Oh, it's you. So now you decide to show up? You two have a lot of nerve fucking next door like this is some kind of whorehouse! Can't you be a little more considerate and turn on the goddam tv the next time you decide to puncture your foot through your lover? When I heard the man screaming my heart stopped cause I honestly thought oh shit, now they did, it and the Canadian has slipped into Ray . . . Then I thought, okay, now how the hell is anybody going to pull him out because I'm not going in there?! You had me worried when I didn't hear your voice after a while cause, here I thought, that's all I need is for Ray's ass to swallow you up like that giant whale that swallowed Noah. I had to sit here and listen to you and the yodeling detective while I was seriously trying to watch the goddam television, Fraser!" 

Fraser blushed. "Are you referring to the whale that swallowed Job?" 

"Um, no. . I'm referring to the ass that swallowed Fraser! Now why in hell are you blushing? I bet you weren't blushing when you were up Ray's ass doing heaven knows what?! Get your ass into my room, Red! Do you know how deploring it was to have to listen to the mating ritual next door?! There ought to be a law against two men mating! . . .the two of you sounded like coyotes that were mauling each other! Will you get that mutilated butt inside, Red because I don't have all day?! And, stop with the blushing shit!" Brock looked behind the Mountie. "You're not carrying Ray up your ass are you cause I don't need surprises! Turn around and let me check!" 

Fraser took a step back away from him and blushed profusely. 

Brock growled. "Will you get that damaged butt in here now?! . . .Jeesh! If Ray falls out, then he falls out and we'll wipe him up. Red! Get inside now!" 

The Mountie walked past the detective and into the room keeping an eye on the angry young blond. He took a seat in one of the tattered chairs away from where the young blond seated and apologized. "I'm terribly sorry about the noise Detective Tandy. The walls are awfully thin in this place. Now, we should discuss our problem. What is it that, you need to know?" 

"You're damn right the walls are thin, I could even hear your heart beating . . . Now, did you find out what we are doing here? What the hell are we supposed to be transporting across the border and why can't I have my gun?" 

The Mountie shook his head. "No. Ray hasn't revealed anything about the case. The only thing that he related was that Leftenant Welsh insisted on secrecy and that no one could be trusted." 

"Bull shit! Are you telling me that he doesn't trust you? I don't believe that Red! You know he trusts you with everything. We both know that he does so stop evading the question." 

"But, I'm telling you the truth, Detective Tandy . . . the only other thing that I do know is that we will be transporting something illegal and if he were to tell me then I would have to arrest him." 

The young blond sighed as he glared at Fraser. He then shook his head and thought that sometimes he just didn't know what to make of his partner's boyfriend. "Listen to me, Red . . . I don't know what laws you have in Canada, and I don't want to know but in the good U.S. of A. we don't make it a habit of arresting the people we are screwing. Well, that's not true but if this lover gives you some really good head and by the sounds coming out of your bedroom you were giving some really hot stuff, so if I were Ray, then I, sure as hell, wouldn't have you arrested! Not if your mouth was that valuable to me!" 

Fraser blushed and his face was a nice deep shade of tomato red so he looked away quickly. "Uh . . . Uh . . . No, you misunderstood what I am saying. I meant more along the line that I would have to arrest Ray, Detective Tandy." 

"And, you'd arrest Ray wouldn't you Red?" asked Brock. 

"Well, I would have to . . . " 

"You're fucked up Red, oops, of course you're fucked up thanks to Ray. Red, you have to know something about this case so spit it out!?" 

"But he didn't tell me anything, Detective Tandy so I really can't help you where this is concerned. Do you have any idea why Ray hasn't confided in you?" 

The young blond shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why he's keeping me in the dark. Maybe because he really doesn't trust me? Or maybe because he thinks I'm a scaredy cat and if I got caught then I'd squeal like Old McDonald's pig. You know I'll protect Ray no matter what happens, Fraser but I don't know what he's scared of? All I do know is that I'm the fucking guinea pig!" 

"Guinea pig?" 

"Yes. You see the FBI offered me this job and painted this pretty picture of me being there to back Ray up. I don't mind backing Ray up but what bothers me is that I know for a fact that it doesn't matter to them if I get caught just as long as Ray doesn't get caught. I'm telling you that I don't like this, Red because it feels like I'm being set up for something." 

"So why did you volunteer to do this job, Detective Tandy. Didn't you tell me that the department was being more then generous offering you a lot of money if you were willing to accept the case? Why did you accept it knowing the risks involved?" 

"I accepted the case because Ray was involved and I won't let anything happen to him, Red. He's my partner and I really care for him. Besides, I didn't see any problem because I was going with Ray. The only problem is that I don't like being kept in the dark. I wanna know what I'm transporting across the border and I wanna what they intend to do after we transport it. I also want to know why they took my gun and not Ray's?" 

The Mountie shook his head. "I really don't know what to tell you, Detective Tandy. I really have no idea as to what is going on." 

But, Brock wasn't buying it. He suspected that Fraser had to know something. "Red. . . . There's something that you're not telling me and I don't know what it is but I can feel it . . . Am I supposed to have sex with you so you can tell me?" 

Fraser was stunned. "Pardon me? Why would you think that I would be hiding information from you?!" 

Fraser noticed the smile followed by the dimples as the young blond stared at him. 

"Red, somehow I just don't believe that you're telling me the whole truth. I think that Ray told you something but you do not want to tell me. So my next question is, do I have to sleep with you to get this information?" 

"No." Snapped the Mountie as he stared at the young detective unsure of what to say next. 

Brock got up and went to sit by the Mountie. Now they were close, face to face, sapphire blues into grey-blues staring at each other. "No? Are you saying that you won't tell me or are you saying that I don't have to sleep with you?" Brock inched forward and Fraser leaned back trying to put some distance between them. The young detective grabbed Fraser's collar and pulled him to his face and whispered. "Listen to me, Fraser. I'm a cop and I'm a darn good cop. I know that you are hiding something and you had better tell me what it is. I'm not into games and I'm not into twenty questions so if you trust me as much as you claim to trust me then tell me what the fuck it is!" he growled. 

The Mountie swallowed hard as he gazed into those questioning blues feeling the detective's breath on his lips. He shut his eyes and contemplated on what he was going to do or say next. 

"Fraser!" Brock shook him gently. 

Fraser opened his eyes and stared into those blues again as they stood less then and inch from his own. "Fine . . . I will tell you." 

Brock nodded then leaned forward and rested his forehead against the Mounties. "Well, go ahead and tell me." He then cupped the back of Fraser's neck and held him in place. 

Fraser rested his forehead against the young detective's realizing that if Ray were to enter at this minute he would probably kill him and Brock. Then he started. "I don't know if you are aware of this but if you are caught with the item that we are transporting you will be sent to prison, Detective Tandy. The risks involved transporting this item are astronomical so lawyers have been placed on a retainer in preparation for your defense. The item that we are transporting, I have no idea what it is, but I do know that it is invaluable, therefore priceless and you are going to be entrusted to carry it across the border. Ray and I are only decoys, back up if you may, but you will be the main target and the only suspect if we should get caught." Fraser sighed deeply once he finished. 

"Shit!" growled Brock and Fraser could feel the blond's breath on his lips again. "Oh well, now I feel so much better knowing that I'm going to prison in freaking Mexico! Fuck." Brock shut his eyes and pressed his forehead harder into the Mounties while still maintaining the hold on Fraser's neck. "Fraser, what about . . . " and he was cut off. 

"Ben? Ben, what the fuck is going on here?" 

Both Fraser and Brock jumped at the sound of Ray's voice. 

The Mountie jumped to his feet quickly and Brock fell back into the couch. He sat up then snapped at his partner. "Jesus Christ Ray! What are you doing here?!" 

Ray didn't move from where he stood as he glared at both men. 

The Mountie started quickly. "Ray! Ray, we were discussing the case and Brock he . . . he . . . wanted to know about the case and . . . " 

Ray glared at his lover and waited. "He wanted to know what about the case, Fraser? What are you trying to say?" 

Brock intervened. "He's trying to tell you that Brock wanted information Ray." 

"And, just how was Fraser going to supply you with this information? Where you going to kiss it out of him like you do everyone else? Isn't that how you work Brock Tandy?" snarled Ray. 

The Mountie stepped up to his partner and added. "Ray . . . this isn't anything like what you must be thinking. We were discussing the case and then, Brock . . . " 

"Stop right there, Fraser." Ray crossed his arms and continued. "Now, what is it that you think that I'm thinking Fraser and why can't you tell me what is going on?" 

Now Brock stepped in. "Dammit Ray, nothing is going on because you know I don't do shit like that behind anybody's back! All I was trying to do was to get some information out of the Mountie about this fucking case because you surely as hell weren't going to tell me!" 

Ray was angry and he reached up grabbing his partner by the tee-shirt and pulled him close. "Lemme give ya a piece of advice, Brock Tandy. Don't cha ever, EVER, lemme catch you that close ta Fraser again or so help me God I'm gonna fuck up that beautiful face of yers?! If you wanna stay buddies then you had better watch yer goddam hands and cock or I'll have yer ass! Do you hear me, Detective Brock Tandy?!" 

Brock stared at his partner. He knew how much Fraser meant to Ray but he didn't understand how Ray couldn't trust him now after all this time. "Ray, listen to me . . . I would never cross your boundaries and you know that. I respect you and him so you better learn to trust me otherwise you're going to have to start looking for a new partner. And, for your information, my dick has been in my pants all this time, Ray." 

They glared at each other for a few seconds then Ray muttered. "Fine. Just as long as we understand each other, Brock." 

Ray released him then turned to look at Fraser who was still standing in the same place looking embarrassed. He turned back to look at Brock. "Brock, I'm gonna tell you what I can about the case but there's not much that I can tell you. We are transporting something invaluable and no one, not you and especially not Fraser can know what it is because if we get caught then only I will go down for it. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you, Ben but if you knew the truth then you wouldn't let me go through with this case and I really didn't have much of a choice." 

Fraser stepped in quickly but Ray continued talking. 

"I'm sorry, I know I told you that it was Brock that was going down but I had to say that because of some fucking orders by the FBI. I had to convince you that it was going to be Brock going down otherwise you wouldn't have been allowed to come along with me so I had to lie to you. The Lieutenant has already set up the lawyers for my defense because he doesn't trust the FBI and I don't either. And, that is really all that I can tell you except that the FBI and the CIA are involved in this shit and that's why I'm so scared. The other thing that I need to tell you is that our first plan, about using Fraser as your wife, was not going to work because I got word that a certain detective who knows Fraser was going to work the border. So I had to throw that plan out the window. You're going to have to trust me on this case, Brock. I've been working with you for over a year and I've never let you down once and you know that Brock." Ray finished as he stared at the young blond. 

Both Brock and Fraser were stunned. Brock spoke up first. "God dammit Ray so why couldn't you tell me? Since when do you obey fucking orders? You do know that I could've walked out on you and who would've back you up?" 

Ray shook his head. "You wouldn't have left me, Brock. I know you too well already and you wouldn't have walked and besides . . . I couldn't tell anyone because they were holding a whole lot of shit on me. They already know about my involvement with Fraser and Welsh had a shit attack when he found out." 

Now Fraser stepped in. "When you say * they * to whom are you referring to?" 

The detective looked over to his lover. "I'm referring to them, meaning the FBI and the CIA. They blackmailed me into taking the case and Welsh was livid when he found that they were using you to blackmail me. I told Welsh that I would work the case just as long as I got to keep you. I also wanted reassurances that they would keep me out of prison. The Lieutenant made sure he got all the promises in writing and wanted the most expensive and prominent lawyers retained up front before I signed anything so that is why you and I are here. That is the reason you got paid shit-loads of cash was to be here with me Brock. I sort of volunteered you because I knew you would be the only other person who I could trust, next to Fraser, to cover my ass no matter how angry you get with me." 

Fraser and Brock were both flabbergasted. 

Ray now turned away. "Let's go to bed . . . Fraser . . . we have a very long and stressful day tomorrow. We have to pick up our cargo in the morning and hightail it across the border as fast as our legs will take us." 

Brock grabbed Ray's arm. "Hey . . . you should've told me all this from the beginning. You know that I would do anything for you and Red. You can trust me, Ray." 

Ray shook his head. "It's not that I didn't trust you, Brock. My whole life and Fraser's reputation were at stake and I was scared to tell anyone for fear that they would find out and do something to . . . Fraser." 

But the young detective shook his head. "You know very well that I wouldn't let anything happen to either one of you. I don't work for any fucking CIA or the FBI . . . I'm your friend and your partner inside and out. You go down then I'll come get you. Besides . . . how many people would be brave enough to protect me from my sister?" smiled the young detective. 

Ray now smiled and nodded. "Okay . . . I got ya . . . oh . . . and word of warning . . . You sleep with Fraser and you can kiss yer dick goodbye cause I'll make ya a woman with one shot . . . guaranteed." 

Brock's smile widened even more. 

Ray then turned to Fraser. "And, if you sleep with Brock, then you deserve him." 

The Mountie stared at Ray then shook his head. "But, I have no intentions of sleeping with Detective Tandy." 

The detective gazed into those smokey-blues that he adored more then life itself and nodded. "Well, that's good to know then . . . C'mon . . . let's go to bed." Ray curled his fingers with the Mounties and tugged him along to their room. 

* * *

Brock parked in front of the house Ray had instructed him to go to after they had breakfast. He waited patiently to meet his wife. This was the wife Ray had hired to get them and their cargo safely across the border. He was nervous because he knew what kind of a bastard his partner Ray, tended to be at times and he had no idea of what to expect especially when the man was angry with him because of last night. Minutes later he noticed the woman exit the house he was parked in front of and she walks over to the red Cherokee jeep that he was waiting in. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide when she stepped up and peered into the jeep. "Hola! Eres Armando Martin?" 

Brock was speechless as he sat there gawking at her. 

She smiled and climbed in. "Yo soy Florinda Martin." 

The young blond still sat in place with his mouth wide open and the only movement was when he pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. He just couldn't believe anyone could possess such beauty as the young woman that was buckling up beside him. She wasn't only a goddess, but this woman was a whole lot of goddesses all bundled up into one. The tanned beauty next to him had shoulder-length black hair that was blacker then tar and thicker then rope. She had eyes that were as beautiful as black-onyx stones that just took your breath away when they looked at you. She smiled at him and Brock swallowed hard. Then his eyes roamed the rest of her and his cock jumped when he studied that gorgeous body that would put his Xena to shame. The tanned beauty was wearing a short dress that didn't cover much exposing long muscled legs that could pin you down for hours if she had to. Her legs were the type that could wrap around your waist like a snake and squeeze every drop of cum out of your body without even breaking out in a sweat. And, then his eyes caught sight of her breast. They were as huge as mountains and they looked like they could pin you to a wall and keep you there for eternity. Brock started to salivate. 

She reached over and pushed his chin up to close his mouth. "Nos Vamos?" 

Brock shook his head. "I uh . . . I don't understand Spanish, Miss. . . . Miss. . . . Your Highness." 

"Florinda." Smiled the beautiful woman and then she said. "We go?" 

"Oh, yeah, Miss Florry . . . I'll take you anywhere you want to go, honey! . . .My hotel is not to far from here! Jesus! Who in the world made something like you because I want to build a shrine to honor them?!" Brock couldn't tear his eyes off her as he started the jeep. There was a loud shrieking sound and Brock jumped sky high thinking that maybe the engine had dropped out of the jeep or he had just killed a pig. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck was that!" Then he whisked his head toward his passenger, Florinda who was now gone leaving the jeep door wide open. He gasped and his mouth flew open again when he caught sight of some huge beast bent over devouring his beautiful Florinda. "Jesus, Almighty, what the fuck is that!" His mind screamed in panic before he realized that the beast was not a beast but some kind of mutated woman that was beating the crap out of the Spanish goddess and the shrill banshee cry was coming from her. His heart was in this throat, threatening to jump out of him when finally his police training kicked in and immediately he went for his gun. Frantically searching his body for his weapons, he cursed when he remembered that Ray had stripped him of his guns. He was so stunned and didn't know what to do then he saw the Florinda chick jump up and bolt like a bat out of hell away from them. Brock gaped and his jaw nearly came unhinged when he noticed that the mutated, Jabba the Hut creature was climbing into the jeep getting ready to devour him next. He sat frozen in place too scared to move let alone let out a scream because his throat had locked up on him. He was horrified when the huge woman-beast nestled her huge mass of meat right next to him and inspected him like if he was lunch. Everything was happening so fast and Brock had no clue to what was happening or why. He gaped at the huge mutated human-whale with the blue military crew-cut, and the long spiked bangs that reached to the sky like broken fingers and knew that this had to be the king of all nightmares. Brock could swear on four stacks of bibles' that the creature was definitely an experiment gone wrong. He finally got a glimpse of the whole thing from the tattooed arms that would easily fit a drawing of the Titanic in detail, to the breasts, no make that a single breast that began at the neck and ended somewhere under the knees he assumed. But her size didn't really scare him because he had dated chicks as big as her once or twice in his past. According to Brock, pussy was pussy and size didn't matter but that face that she was wearing sure as hell did. It wasn't that her face was huge and moon-shaped with small falcon lips nor the fact that she was eyeing him like he was a T-bone steak. It was that nasty neon pink lipstick that was smeared all over her mouth and that midnight blue eyeshadow that made even Mimi's from Drew Carey, look like a goddess. There was even a huge tatoo of a lizard, probably Godzilla on her cheekbone and eyelashes that would put Elsie, the cow, to shame. Okay, in plain English, the woman was ugly and it hurt to even look at her. He was too busy trying to figure her out then he heard her growl. "HEY!" 

"OHMIGOD! . . .Please don't hurt me because I'm unarmed! Ray took my gun and I'm too pretty to die!" whimpered Brock cowering under his arms. 

She gawked at him then let out a huge, thunderous laugh that seemed something like the world was cracking apart which made Brock scream and that's when he peed his pant. She reached over to the cowering detective and patted his arm. "Hey Sweetie! Its okay lover. It's only, Florinda! Your wife!" 

To this day Brock still swears to Fraser and Ray that he did not pass out, that she really did reach over and swallowed his head. 

When he came to the first thing that he saw was that moon face leaning over him and again he screamed. "AAARRAAGGGHHH!" 

She cracked up laughing and whacked him on the head. "Oh, cut your little games and let's get going, lover! We need to hurry and get to the border, Ray said we had to meet him at that caf, at two thirty so we better hurry!" 

It took Brock a few seconds to find his heartbeat and yes, his heart was still within him, fighting to escape through his ass but it was still in there. But he wasn't so sure about his hearing because that was deceiving him. "R-R-R-Ray? Oh my God! Ray! Ray did this! Oh God the man is so dead! He is. . . . Oh God! Oh God but he is so dead!" Brock was still shaking badly and had problems inserting the key in the ignition switch. When he finally started the engine, he drove off. 

"Okay sweeties now what's it gonna be? What kind of pet name are you going to call me?" Florinda asked him as she tried to make herself comfortable in her space. 

Brock was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to kill Ray. There was just so many ways and so many preparations that he didn't hear her talking to him. 

"HEY!" 

Brock jammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt. "Jesus, woman! Do not do that because I nearly shot my heart out through my ass!" he was gasping, holding on to his chest, glaring at her. 

"Well, I was talking to you and I asked you what you're gonna call me!" 

The beautiful blond glanced at her and thought he would die of a coronary because he was so furious with his partner. He looked away quickly and a million pet names crossed his mind all-right but none of them were even humane. "Sweet . . . sweet . . . Sweetmeat?! I'll call you sweetmeat is that okay by you?" he growled. 

She smiled and he flinched at the Vampiric, carnivorous teeth that she flashed at him. "Sweetmeat is so cute! You're such a sweetie, sweetheart! Now, you do remember your instructions, beautiful?" 

The detective nodded not remembering jack squat except for two things. One, he had been scared out of his skin and two, he was going to kill, Ray. 

"Okay. Now Armando. . . .Armando? . . .are you married?" 

The young blond shook his head and knew there was no way that she could possibly be married unless they allowed extinct Neanderthals to marry humans. "NO! . . . .But I uh. . . . But I was kinda hoping to uh . . . well there's this Constable and he's . . . Constable Fraser. I uh . . . he's uh . . . I have a crush on him! I mean . . . I uh . . . I'm in love with him! Yeah, I uh . . . he's uh . . . he's very cute, isn't he? Oh! I don't think you've met him yet. He's got a nice uh . . . he's so handsome and has a very nice fucking tight ass and we love each other! We're practically engaged and all. Did I mention that I was gay?" 

"Well that's nice, do you want a girlfriend, honey?" 

Brock froze and went into shock. He glared at her and she smiled at him. //Oh dear God, the woman wants to fuck me! She wants to mate with me?! Oh lord, but this creature wants me to put my pecker into her . . . OH Lord, so help me, I am going to kill Ray so dead! // He was too terrified to answer because she might get angry with him and hurt him if he answered incorrectly. "Uh. . . . Florinda . . . Sweetmeat? . . . I have to make a quick stop, okay? Just give me a minute because I got to use the can, okay?" 

"Sure sweeties! You go and take care of your business and I'll sit right here and wait for you. Do you need any help holding your . . . ?" 

"NO! . . .no, you just stay put, right there!" Brock wasn't sure if she was trying to make him feel better because it wasn't working. He parked at the rest stop then jumped out of the jeep and ran to the back of the vehicle sorting through his suitcase for a change of clothing and his cell phone. Then he hurried to the bathroom. "Okay, okay, calm down Brock!" he talked to himself as he unzipped his jeans then removed his tennis shoes. He pulled out the Wipes he brought along and cleaned himself up as best as he could. "First we'll get out of these soiled pants and then we'll kill Ray! No, we can't kill Ray because he's not here. We'll get dressed, get across safe and alive so I can kill Ray!" Brock pulled off his T-shirt and put on a clean one. "No, wait . . . I'm not going to kill him that fast because it's got to be a slow and a torturous death." Once he was dressed, he dumped the soiled clothes in the trash can and then he dialed his phone. "Okay, Ray . . . tell you what I'm going to do . . . I'm going to let you live but I'm going to maim you really badly! I'll probably cut your dick off and have the damn thing mounted for Fraser to use. Now let's see if I can get this phone to work! Come on and answer Elizabeth cause I really do need help!" Brock waited for his sister to answer but no one did. 

* * *

Fraser watched as Ray paced in the parking lot of the Caf, they were supposed to meet with Brock. "Where is he, Frase? He was supposed ta be here about thirty minutes ago! I swear if he didn't pick her up I'm gonna kill him! I swear that I will!" 

Fraser was leaning into the car, waiting then crossed his arms and shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you Ray except there was probably a problem?" 

"No Fraser! Please, don't even say something like that?! Look. We'll give them another ten minutes and if they don't show then we'll have to go back and make sure that Brock got . . . What could be keeping them, Fraser? This has got to work because we don't have time fer problems! He knows how important. . . . Oh thank God. I see him coming!" 

Brock pulled up into the parking lot and screeched the jeep to a halt. He jumped out of the vehicle then stormed his way making a beeline for Ray. He grabbed a fistful of shirt then slammed the detective into the wall. 

Fraser was stunned by his behavior and hurried between them. 

"You dam-mother-fucking, cock-sucking, whoring, sonuvabitch! I'm gonna kill you, Ray! I'm really gonna kill this time and you're going to wish you had died before I killed you! You're gonna wish that your mom had given birth to puppies instead of you! Where's my gun, Ray?! I want my gun so I can pump you full of fucking holes' cause not only will that make me feel better, it'll also make it easier for Fraser to fuck you!" 

The Mountie struggled to pull the young detective off his lover. "Detective Tandy, please! What is the problem?!" 

Ray's face was expressionless. 

The young blond pointed to the car as Florinda was stepping out. "Look at her Fraser! Look at what Ray chose to be my wife! That mutated thing is a cross between Jabba-the-hut and Beetle-Juice! She's my wife, Red! He went and found me the ugliest, mutated thing so he could punish me for getting too cozy with you! That's why you did this to me you sonuvbitch! You thought I would sleep with him didn't you!" snarled the detective. "Just for that I ought to sleep with him and teach you a fucking lesson!" 

"The hell you will because I'll shoot yer dick off!" Ray growled in return reaching for his partner. 

Fraser pulled Ray's hand back then looked over to the huge woman who was standing by the jeep and stretching. He was shocked by her appearance so he turned back to look at his lover. "Ray! How could you do this!?" 

The young blond released Ray and stalked away searching for the bathroom. 

Ray glanced at Fraser then went after his partner and found him locked in one of the stalls. "Brock, get outta the bathroom so we can talk." 

"NO! No, I'm not gonna get out! I'm not getting out until you give me my gun so I can shoot you! I told you to get me a woman that looked like a goddess or even a god and what did you do? You got me a date with Bhudda himself! I didn't mean that kind of God you moronic sonuvabitch! I want my gun, Ray!" 

Fraser added. "We can't give you your gun Detective Tandy. Please step out so we can discuss this." 

"No! I want my gun! Why can't I have my gun? Okay fine, I promise not to shoot Ray if you give me my gun. I'll just make it easier on everyone and I'll shoot myself! And, if you don't give me my gun then I am staying in here till I rot because I am not dating Bhudda and you can't make me!" 

Ray interrupted. "Listen ta me, Brock. I know that you think I've come unhinged and I know your gonna say that I'm crazy but yer gonna thank me for this once we get across the border. If you would just . . . " 

Brock stormed out of the stall and marched up to Ray. "THANK YOU!? YOU THINK THAT I"M GONNA THANK YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs fully enraged with his partner. "How could you insult me this way?! I thought we were friends! I thought we were partners! I thought you respected me, Ray!" 

Fraser was at a loss because he couldn't believe that his lover would deliberately hurt Detective Tandy especially if he did this out of jealousy. 

"We are partners' Brock but . . . " 

"But? But, you can bite me, Ray!" he snarled and turned away. Then he turned to Ray. "Oh, never mind because you already bit me where it fucking hurts!" 

Fraser looked at his partner and frowned. 

Ray had enough and snarled. "Listen up both of you! I know you don't understand what's going on but yer gonna thank me for this! I can swear on my butt that you are! Look. Would it make you feel better if I promise to give you your gun after we cross both check points safely, Brock? Then you can shoot me if you want to!" 

Brock stared at his partner then shook his head and pointed a finger at him. "No! Nothing in this world could possibly make me feel better, Ray! You already insulted me!" he snapped. 

"Well . . . what if I apologized to you, would that make you feel any better?" asked Ray. 

Brock shook his head then after thinking it over; he glanced up at Ray. "What about if you owe me a favor?!" 

The detective was puzzled. "What kind of favor are you talking about?" 

"Hell, I don't know yet! I'm so confused and disoriented with all this stress! I may never get an erection ever again Ray, did you think about that?! Watching that creature may turn me off to women permanently! Oh lord! Oh Lord! Now I'm going to be gay just like you! Now I'm going to have real problems getting an . . . " 

"Okay! Okay, I'll owe ya one!" Ray growled. 

The young blond stopped whining then he added. "Do you promise?! Is that a promise Ray?" 

"Yes I promise." Snapped Ray. " I'll owe you one!" 

Brock took in a deep breath feeling just a little better. "Okay . . . okay, I do feel so much better now and you do owe me a favor! Let me wash my face so Moby Dick won't suspect a thing." He splashed water on his face then glanced up at the Canadian. "Hey Red. . . . would you take a look at me and tell me if I lost any of my great looks because I was under a lot of stress thanks to your fucking boyfriend over there whom, I'm still gonna kick his ass!" 

Fraser studied the young detective then shook his head. "No, Detective Tandy you look as great as ever." 

Ray glared at his lover and Fraser looked away. 

"Okay, thanks a heap, Red. . . . Okay, Ray . . . let's get this over with. Okay, so Florinda and I will leave first then you and . . ." 

"NO! NO! I already told you that Fraser and I will go first. Didn't you hear a word that I said, Brock?!" snapped the detective. 

"Don't yell at me, Ray because you're hurting my feelings! I'm under a shit load of stress because of what you did to me! Okay, so you and Fraser go first! Right?" asked Brock. 

Ray tried to keep himself under control and nodded. "Yes. Okay . . . we are going to be searched because I am going to let them know that we are cops so they will search us and our car thoroughly and that's when you pull up beside us." 

"Okay, I got that but what if they search me? What if they find it?" 

Ray shook his head. "It's not gonna happen. They're not gonna search yer car. But if something should go wrong for any reason then I will step in yer place and take full responsibility for it. If you get caught then you just act dumb and pretend you have no idea about the item that you are carrying and you press that beeper around yer neck and I'll come running. You got that? Don't try to be a fucking hero, Brock. Did you hear what I just said?" Ray stared into those beautiful sapphire blues. 

"The hell that I'll try to be a fucking hero! I'll throw Florry at them and that should scare them away!" he nodded. 

Ray turned away. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road." 

The Mountie grabbed his lover's arm as Brock proceeded on out. "Ray? Ray, why did you do this? Are you doing this because of what happened last night when I was in Detective Tandy's room?" 

Ray stared at his lover then shook his head. "Fraser. As far as I'm concerned nothing happened between you and Brock last night . . . It's true that I'm jealous because my partner's a stud and he seems to fancy you but I'm not trying to hurt him or you. This is a dangerous job and I'm trying to cover everyone's ass including mine. Florrie's the best in this line of work so trust me when I say that I did it to protect Brock. But, there is one thing that I'm gonna tell you right now, Ben and that is that you fuck 'im and it's over between us." 

Fraser was shocked. "Ray! Do you honestly believe that I would do that with Detective Tandy?" 

Ray glared at his lover then reached out and cupped his chin. "For our sake, I really hope not, Fraser." 

The Mountie stared at him then added. "I'm in love with you, Ray and only you. Brock is a very good detective and a very handsome man but my heart belongs only to you." 

The detective smiled then reached forward and kissed his lover. "I love only you, also, Ben." 

Brock called for them. 

"C'mon Ben . . . we need to get going." 

"Ray? We never discussed a back up plan." 

"That's because we don't have one Fraser. Its gotta work the first time or it's not going to work at all, now hurry because we're behind schedule." 

The Mountie followed close behind. 

* * *

Fraser glanced over at Ray as they made their way through the bridge and pulled up to customs. They parked the car and waited for the border patrols to approach their vehicle. Fraser noticed the red jeep pull up beside them with Brock in the driver's seat jamming out to his music and hiding under blue-tinted sunglasses. Both Ray and Fraser were questioned and when the guns and shield were produced they were told to step out of the car and sit on the bench close by. Several of the patrolmen searched the Camaro meticulously while three other patrolmen questioned the detective and his partner. German shepard's were brought in to sniff the car inside and out. 

The Mountie stepped over to one of the patrolmen while Ray followed the other policemen around the car. "Excuse me sir, is there something in particular that you are searching for?" 

The armed guard glanced at the Mountie and eyed him up and down. He then asked. "If you and your partner are policemen then why isn't he wearing a red uniform like yours?" 

Fraser smiled. "Ah! Well, that might be because I am not an American policeman and he is. I'm a Canadian Constable that is working in liaison with the Chicago police. You see I first came to Chicago on the trails of . . ." "Fraser." 

"Yes Ray?" 

"Stow it." 

"Understood. Now Sir . . . is there something in particular that you are searching for? I noticed that only the American cars heading back into the States are being searched thoroughly. Is there a reason for this?" 

The patrolman glared at Fraser then nodded. "Yes, there is a reason that we are searching the vehicles thoroughly. Maybe you didn't read the newspapers or watch the news but there was a rare artifact stolen from the Monterrey caves last week. The artifact is in a small wooden box and contains the statuette of our most revered king, Santo Domingo. He was a highly-honored and well-loved king and the item was removed from Las Tumba's del las Momia's and we hope to return it safely to it's resting place. We believe that someone is transporting the artifact across the border and trying to sell it overseas on the black market." 

Fraser was horrified. He sifted his gaze to Ray who was standing beside them as they spoke. 

The detective knew how Fraser was going to react if he had any idea of what this case involved which is why the FBI and Welsh insisted on secrecy especially from both Fraser and Brock. 

"Ray?" 

"Not right now, Fraser because I'm kinda busy." 

The Mountie was seething with anger. He turned back to the patrolman. "Sir? What exactly is Las Tumba's de las Momia's?" 

The patrolman looked at the blond haired detective then over to the Constable. "That means, 'The Mummy's tombs,' which we hold with much regard since the volcano incident that took place hundreds of years ago. The whole tribe was mummified and now it is a huge burial place where visitors are allowed to come and view them but someone came and stole the artifact from the grave." 

"Oh dear!" gasped the Mountie and Ray saw that thumbnail sweep across that beautiful arced brow and he knew that he was in a lot trouble. Fraser now leered at his lover. "Ray? Ray, did you hear what this officer just said!? Ray? Ray. Ray. Ra-ay!" 

"Yes, Fraser, I can hear you calling me." Ray pretended that he had no idea about the conversation that had just transpired between the two men. 

"This officer just said someone stole a rare artifact from a grave in Monterrey and they believe it is being transported out of the country! Now, who in their right mind would do such a heinous act and why, Ray? Don't they know such an act could be punishable by life in prison?!" grunted the Mountie in anger. 

The blond-haired detective glared at his lover then shrugged his shoulders. "Hell, if I know why anyone would wanna steal an artifact, Fraser. I mean, we surely as hell don't have it so just leave it alone." 

The Mountie flashed his partner a piercing stare through narrowed eyes waiting for him to say more. 

But, Ray only looked away quickly not wanting to draw attention. 

One of the patrolmen yelled to Ray. "Okay, you two. You may pass!" 

Fraser looked over to where Brock and Florinda still waited in the jeep. 

The detective grabbed the serge sleeve and tugged at the Mountie. "Get in the car Fraser because we need ta go." 

But the Mountie didn't budge. He stared at the red jeep in which the young detective was sitting and the man was still listening to the radio. 

Ray tugged at his lover again. "Fraser. Fraser, get in the car!" 

Fraser leered at him for a couple of seconds then got into the car and buckled. He then waited for Ray to get in and once the man was buckled, he then immediately scolded his lover. "My God Ray! Do you know what could happen to Brock?!" 

Ray didn't even look at him and started to pull out of their spot. He then mumbled. "Oh? So now it's Brock, huh? Why are you calling him Brock now all of sudden?!" demanded the detective jealously. 

The Mountie was incensed. "Ray! Will you stop with your jealousy's and listen to what I am saying?! Do you realize the severity of the case that we have . . . Ray?! Ray, stop the car!" 

Ray slammed the brakes and looked around. "What? What? Was I gonna hit someone?" But then he saw Fraser getting out of the car and he reached over for him barely grabbing him by the sleeve. "Hey! Now where the fuck do you think that you are going to now, Ben?!" 

The Mountie was seething with anger and he leered at his lover. "I'm going to warn Detective Tandy of the severity of this case since you are not going to." 

The detective gripped the serge tight now. "Have you come unhinged, Fraser?! This is our job! Brock knew the risk involved and so did I! I even warned you how bad this was gonna be and I told you to stay home but you refused just like you always do! You can't stop this, Fraser! This has already been set up by the FBI and the CIA so sit back and buckle up! You wanna get him into real trouble!?" 

A patrolman walked over to the car and peered in. "We told you gentlemen to move along. Is there something that you are waiting for?" 

Ray smiled and jingled the keys. "We were having car problems. Sorry! We're heading out now. Buckle up, Fraser." 

Fraser glared at his partner then did as he was told as the detective drove away. 

* * *

The cherry-red Cherokee jeep with the black tinted windows pulled up closer after Ray, drove away. A patrolman watched as Brock popped his head out and smiled. "Hi!" 

"Sir . . . we need you to turn off the radio and step out of the car. We are doing a routine search of all vehicles passing through. 

Brock was now shitting bricks because Ray said no one was going to search the vehicle and of course, Ray had been wrong. "Yes Sir." Answered the detective and once he stepped out he was immediately asked to produce identification. The patrolman was inspecting the fake driver's license when suddenly he went for his gun after hearing an ear-piercing, earthshattering shrilling noise that tore through the sky. 

Brock, went for the gun that he wasn't carrying when another shrill screech tore out of the blue. He saw his wallet fall to the ground when the patrolmen pulled out his gun and the man sprinted away. Brock now recognized the shrieks and took in a really deep breath wondering what more could possibly go wrong with his life. He dashed after the other patrolmen wondering what was going on the other side of the jeep and he was mumbling. "Dear Lord, please tell me that someone has ploughed their car into my ugly thing of a wife! Please let that be the air escaping from her and I will be forever grateful to you for as long as I live!" he ended with a "Thank you very much and Amen." He came to a sudden stop when he saw the petrified cops huddled far away from the shrieking mutated Jabba that was his wife. She sat in the jeep shrieking blood curdling screeches that would scare any living or dead thing for that matter. 

Brock didn't know what to think or do so he just hurried over to her and attempted to pacify her. "Florinda! Florinda, what's wrong?! God the Almighty woman, what the hell is wrong!? . . .Sweetmeat! Please don't scream! Please just shut the fuck up because the screaming is bursting my eardrums!" he panicked trying to calm the shrieking woman. 

The patrolmen were horrified and they only stood back and watched the brave or extremely insane man trying to placate the huge crazy woman. 

She was bawling her head off hysterically with god awful shrieks and Brock thought he would surely lose not only his hearing but his sanity. "Ah dios, Armando! Los perros! Los perros!" she shrieked in Spanish. 

Brock reached over and tried to cover her mouth but she bit him and he jumped back shrieking in pain. "OW! Jesus' woman but you bit me!" Then he jumped again when he heard the guns being cocked behind him. He whirled around fast only to find that the guards had their guns trained on him and his hands went up. "NO! Don't shoot me, shoot her! . .I mean . . . dammit, don't shoot! S-she's just scared of the Pearo's! Florinda shut up and help me and what the fuck are pearo's? He pleaded with her but she wouldn't stop. 

Now she was shrieking in English. "The dogs! Those god-awful dogs, Armando! They want me to get out of the car and let those hideous creatures smell me and the car! Oh, Armando, you know how terrified that I am of dogs! Please help me! Please! Oh Armando, please!" she shrieked and bellowed keeping everyone at bay with her shrills. 

Brock took notice that no one even attempted to get near her or the jeep. Now he understood what was going on. The patrolmen had lowered their weapons and they dared not to make a move as they huddled far away totally horrified by the large, animalistic looking mammal that was shrieking her head off. Even the dogs were cowering behind the police whining and probably suffering from broken eardrums by the bloodcurdling shrieks. He turned to the petrified patrolmen and had to scream above the hysterical shrieks so he could be heard. "I-I-I am so sorry it's just that my . . . my . . . my wife is so terrified of dogs! She was eaten once . . . no, I-I mean, bitten by several dogs when she was a child and it left her traumatized! She . . . she gets like this at times and, and . . . and the psychiatrist, well he said that she's getting better now! She doesn't bite any more . . . honestly! Well, except when she just bit me a while ago! But, I swear to God, that she didn't mean to bite that police that tried to give her that ticket but . . . But . . . well, he . . . he was to blame because he got too close with his dog and . . . well after he . . . After she accidently bit his face off and he died but, well . . . Well, the judge ruled it an accident . . . honestly! Florinda please lower your voice sweetmeat because I'm trying to talk to the freaking patrolman!" Brock was babbling so fast hoping they'd run him off because the shrieking whale was piercing his eardrums too. Then he noticed the guards jump back suddenly and the dogs wailed and tried to run but the leashes held them in place so he whirled around to see what was going on. The woman was trying to get her huge body out of the jeep is what was going on behind him and it even scared him. Brock ran over and attempted to push her back in. "No! No Sweetmeat! They're not going to hurt you! You cannot go around biting the officers over here because they have guns! I'm so sorry but she has this thing about officers too! Would you please get the dogs out of . . . Please!" cried Brock afraid the huge woman might fall on him. 

"Basta!" yelled one of the patrolman thoroughly enraged at how this woman was embarrassing them. "Get out of here! Both of you get out of here now!" he screamed angrily trying to save face after the people watching were laughing at them. 

The young detective nodded his head vigorously and hurried to shove her back in trying to tuck all of her in and shut the door at the same time. Florinda wasn't helping any still trying to get out of the vehicle and still shrilling at the top of her lungs while the police huddled together cringing at her wailing and the dogs howled making the whole incident even more sinister and horrible. 

The detective kept apologizing and hurried to get into the jeep after he tucked her in. The screams were getting shriller and he tried desperately to tune her out but his head was pounding louder then his heart and he felt that he would pass out if he didn't escape fast enough. 

The patrolmen stared as the jeep drove away with the wailing banshee still shrieking her head off and they were more then happy to get rid of both of them. 

Once they were safely far away from the border Florinda stopped wailing and she cracked up laughing. She reached over and slapped Brock's arm startling him. "Dammit, Brock Tandy! You're a damn good fucking sonuvabitch! God dam, but you are good, sweetheart! Ray was right that you can really lie up a storm! I really do like you Brock in more ways then one!" 

The detective was trembling badly. He needed a stiff drink after this ordeal and his heart was still racing like a run away train. Now he realized why they had paid him so much to undertake this case. He glanced at the laughing woman beside him then after his heart calmed down he cracked up laughing himself. 

* * *

Fraser glared at Ray while they sat in the car outside of the McDonald restaurant waiting for Brock and Florinda to make an appearance. Then he snapped at his lover. "Ray! Ray, I demand an explanation! Did you steal the artifact?!" 

"No Ben. I already told you that I didn't steal the damn thing! How many times do you want me to tell you that I didn't steal the damn thing?!" snapped the angry detective looking down at the beeper that he wore around his neck making sure it was still working. 

"But you do have it, don't you Ray!? Ray, answer me!" demanded his Canadian lover. 

"NO! I already told you that I don't have it! Well . . . not on me, Ben. Not really, I don't." Ray whispered knowing full well that he was going to be interrogated for the next hour or two by his very angry lover. 

"Ray, will you quit trying to evade my questions and tell me the truth! You procured the artifact and Detective Tandy is transporting the rare artifact across the border isn't he, Ray?" The Mountie demanded an answer in a fit of fury. 

Ray sighed deeply then stared at his lover and mumbled. "Ben . . . please, the less you know about this job, the easier it will be for all of us. Please! If you ask too many questions, you will not only jeopardize the case but Brock's life too. Please trust that I will explain everything after we cross the next check point, okay? You've gotta trust that I know what I'm doing, Ben." 

But the Mountie was upset and he knew that when Ray started begging it was because the man knew that he was in a lot of trouble like right now. Fraser didn't say another word, he just stepped out of the car and headed toward the restaurant's bathroom. 

Ray sprung out of the car and followed him into the bathroom. "Ben? Ben, wait!" 

But the Mountie wasn't about to wait as he stormed into one of the stalls. 

"Ben? Ben, please! You don't seem to understand the importance of this job! This thing, this artifact needs to be in Chicago within two days! Ben, please!" 

Fraser poked his head out. "Well, do you wish to explain just how important this is? Is this important enough that it justifies your partner going to a prison in Mexico? Is it important enough for you to get this artifact to its destination knowing full well that it is Detective Tandy that is crossing it by himself? Don't you understand that this is a rare artifact that was stolen from a foreign country and you don't even know why you are transporting it but yet your willing to jeopardize your partner's life?" 

Ray was angry now. Fraser was right because the man was always right but there was more to this story and now he was going to have to tell his lover the rest of the story, here in a McDonald's bathroom. "NO! Nothing is as important as jeopardizing anyone's life Fraser but that's not the fucking case!"Ray pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom with his lover then locked the door behind him. He then stepped up into his lovers face and whispered."Listen to me Ben because this is top secret. I don't give a fuck about the artifact. The only thing that matters is that if I don't get this thing to the FBI within twenty-four hours then I'm gonna be transferred and placed under a witness protection program somewhere far away where they don't even wanna tell me. Not only that! Brock will suffer the same consequences as I will. And, as for you my beautiful lover, you will not be allowed to go with me and that's all I can tell you here. Now . . . are you gonna stay in here and throw a tantrum or do you wanna go and see if Brock has arrived?" growled Ray as he glared into those shocked grey-blues. 

To say the Mountie was flabbergasted was an understatement. There was so much that he didn't know about this case and the more he knew the more scared he became. 

When Ray turned away Fraser grabbed his arm and pulled the detective to his body. Grey-blues stared into angry light blues and the Mountie shook his head sadly. "Ray. I am so very sorry. I had no idea." He then reached over and pressed his lips to his lovers tasting that inner warmness and that soft tongue. 

The detective sucked on the Mountie's tongue wanting and needing so much more of him. He reached up and cupped Fraser's cheek while tongue pressed against tongue as they savored each other. Ray moaned when Fraser's tongue reached deep into him and he reached down to fondle his lovers' hard erection that was underneath the pants. 

Fraser moaned and pumped into his lover's hand then reached down to unzip his pants. 

Ray unzipped his own pants and pulled out his hard cock waiting for Fraser to expose his. Then they heard the door open and both released each other quickly standing quietly in the stall not even daring to breathe. Whoever had entered washed their hands then left just as quick. Ray tucked his aching cock away and Fraser zippered up also. The detective then peeked out and murmured. "Okay. The coast is clear . . . let's get out of here." But Fraser grabbed his hand and pulled him in for another hungry kiss. He finally released his gasping partner and whispered. "I love you, Ray." 

Ray smiled. "I love ya, Ben but we gotta stop this 'cause you know I'm gonna want more." 

Fraser nodded. "Understood." Then both headed out. 

Ray was getting into the car when he saw Brock rush over and wrap his arms around Fraser. "We made it! We made it, Red! . . .We did it!" he danced the Mountie around with him. 

Ray was relieved to see his partner had made it safely, although he was jealous that Brock was hugging his lover but all the same he was very relieved. "Thank god . . . Brock where's Florinda?" 

The young detective released the Mountie and turned to his partner. "Oh Ray! You should have seen her! The woman was a beaut! You were so right! I have to thank you for that wonderful Jabba-the-Hut creature-woman thing that you got to be my wife! She was fantastic Ray! You should have heard her bellow like a banshee who got her nuts twisted up in barb-wire!" 

Fraser gasped. "Detective Tandy! Please! There are children present!" 

Brock glared at him then continued. "You should have heard her scream like . . . " 

"Brock, where is she, and what did you do with Florinda?!" Ray looked around frantically searching for her. "Dear, god Brock! You didn't leave her at the border did you?! Did you Brock?! Oh God Brock if you left her behind, I'm gonna kill you!" bellowed Ray suddenly horrified that this idiot had left her behind or worse had yet killed her. 

"No! No, I didn't leave her so chill out, man! She's in the ladies room. I mean, come on Ray, I wouldn't be standing here if I had left her behind now would I? . . .Well, yes I would so don't even answer that . . . But, I didn't kill her because there's no way that I could bury that body all by myself! I'm sure people would take notice of a new Mountain in town . . . and, you know, that I couldn't throw her in the river cause I'd probably cause a tidal wave and drown all the surrounding natives." 

Ray spotted her coming out of the restaurant. 

"Lord Ray! You weren't kidding about this gorgeous, hunk of a man! Sweet cheeks here can sure lie up a storm! He was so good Ray! The man was just great!" 

Brock grinned and he actually blushed. "Gee, . . . thanks a grand, Florinda. You were pretty great too if I do say so." 

Ray was disgusted. "Okay . . . enough with the sweets here! Do we still have our merchandise, Florry?" 

"Yes. All secured in the back seat of the jeep." 

Ray nodded. "Okay . . . Now let's get down to business here. We still have one more check point to get across and they should know by now that you both weren't searched. So the next step is to head to the hotel that I already checked us into and. . . ." 

The young detective grabbed Ray's hand and dragged him away from Fraser and Florinda. Once he put distance between them, Brock then glared at his partner and whispered. "Okay, let's get one thing straight here. I already thanked you and there is no way in hell that I'm going to mate with Jabba the hut so don't put me in a room with her! I'd probably fall in and nobody will ever see me again! I know I've bragged about having a big dick but trust me, it ain't that big! You'd need an eighteen-wheeler to satisfy her needs! You paid for her so you sleep with her!" 

"Brock? Will you shut up for a minute? You're not sharing a room with her. I got her a separate room and you have your own so don't worry about it." 

Brock glared at him then released the breath he was holding. "Oh Jesus Christ, thank goodness that you were thinking straight for once! I thought you were going to keep on punishing me because of your lover!" For a minute he thought he was going to have to fight his way out of this one too. 

Ray didn't answer that and turned to leave but Brock grabbed him again. "Wait . . . hold on a minute here. I think I deserve to know what I'm transporting and I hope for your sake that it ain't Jabba-the-hut!" The young detective glared at Ray waiting for an answer. 

Ray stared at him then added."Very well, but I'll have to explain it in the room and not here. All I can tell you for now is that we are carrying contraband." 

Brock wasn't impressed as he stared at the baby blues that were staring at him. "Contraband? Are you referring to drugs?! I'm carrying drugs that are priceless?" "No, not drugs you, nincompoop! What we're carrying is a rare artifact and it's in your jeep." 

Brock's eyes widened. "I know about the artifact part but rare? Are we talking rare like in millions of dollars kinda rare?" 

Ray nodded. "That's what we're talking about." 

Brock nodded. "Well, then I'm impressed." 

* * *

Brock, Fraser and Ray were in Brock's room gathered around to discuss the next plan. That's about the time Fraser found out that both detectives knew about the transfers if they did not produce the merchandise within the time allotted. 

Brock interrupted as he always did. "Okay, just hold on and run that by me one more time, Ray." 

Ray was tired and he started again. "I said that yer not going with Florinda to the next checkpoint because she is coming with me." 

This news made the young blond frown. "And, why is Florinda not going with me? Am I going to cross the checkpoint by myself?" 

"No, yer not going by yourself, Brock because you're taking a new wife with you." 

Brock fell back into the couch because he didn't like this plan already. "Aw shit, Ray! First you stick me with Jabba-the-hut and now what? Now you're going to stick me with something that's a cross between a giraffe and a hippo with an ass that's dragging on the ground? Oh God Ray! Why are you doing this to me, what did I do now?!" 

"No, Brock, yer not going to get another ugly wife. Fraser is going to be your next wife." 

Both men were stunned. Brock sat forward quickly and added. "What?! You're going to trust me with, Fraser?! Are we talking about the Fraser that belongs to you? Are we talking about your lover, your boyfriend, that's the one who is going to be my wife?" he pointed to the Mountie as he talked. 

Ray nodded. 

"O-o-o-okay, now we have a real problem. Look. I'm telling you the truth that I never slept with him, Ray. I swear that I haven't! I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to set me up so that you can have a good reason to shoot me! That's fine but at least give me my gun back!" 

Fraser was shocked that Ray was actually considering sending him off with Brock. "Ray? Why are you sending me now after all of this time?" 

Ray sat back into the couch. "I thought the two of you would be thrilled . . . Okay. Lemme explain plan 'B' to the two of you. Now think about it, Ben . . . I"m sure the guards at the border have informed the people at the checkpoint that the jeep that passed earlier was not searched. They would have also described the couple in the jeep so it stands to reason that the jeep is going to be searched this time around. Now, what we have to do is switch the couples and the vehicles. Florinda and I will drive the jeep across while you and Brock follow behind in the other car and that way our jeep will be stripped and you two can pass." 

"And, what's to prevent the guards from searching our vehicle?" asked Brock. 

Ray shrugged his shoulder's. "Well, come on . . . you can lie yer way out as usual and Fraser can outwit them. I mean, I haven't gotten all the kinks out of this one except that you and Florinda cannot get across in the jeep." 

"So we create a diversion to get us across." Asked Fraser. 

Brock cut in. "Yeah Ray . . . but what if we get caught? You keep saying that you're the one that is going down if we get caught but I'm the person that will be carrying the little shit across so how are you going down?" 

Ray took in a deep breath then added. "Well, it's like this, Brock. If you get caught with the item then I will surrender as the one that stole it and stowed it in your vehicle because I have the box and the coverings to the artifact. I also have information as to the fence that I am taking it to. So if you do get caught, you just press your little beeper and I'll come running. If anyone's going down it will be me but, I'm counting on the two of you not to get caught. You two are gonna hafta improvise and use some of that brain power to get across safely. Are you having second thoughts, Brock?" 

"No, but I wanted to know how this was going to work out? I know you would bail Red out but what about me? I swear you better bail me out if something happens, Ray because my family already said they wouldn't pay a penny for me. I warn you, you leave me in jail and I'll send my sister after you!" 

Ray stood up. "Okay, enough with the threats. I promise to bail you out if you promise to keep Elizabeth away from me. Now, let's go get ya some decent clothes, Ben." 

Brock jumped up quickly. "NO! He's not wearing decent clothes! If he's gonna be my wife, I should choose what I want the Mountie to wear, Ray." 

"Hell no! I get to choose the clothes Brock Tandy because I'm only lending him to you!" snarled Ray. 

Brock shook his head. "UH-uh! If he's going to be seen with me then the man better look better then 'decent'. Maybe you like your chicks to look decent but I like mine to look hot!" 

"No! He's not gonna look like a tramp, Brock!" 

"And why not, Ray?" growled Brock. 

Fraser interrupted."We really should get going." 

Ray regretted the idea already. 

* * *

"NO! Absolutely not Brock! Take that dress off, Fraser!" snapped a very irritated blond-haired boyfriend. 

They had been in the department store for more than three hours trying to decide on what Fraser should wear. All three were crowded into one of the men's dressing rooms as Fraser tried on the next dress that Ray had chosen. 

Brock snarled."Aw, come on, Ray! I don't want him to wear that crap! He looks like sister Bertha preparing to be flogged or whipped! . . .I'm going to need for him to wear something sexy and provocative! You're just going to have to get over yourself because I have a plan!" Fraser started removing the dress. 

"Turn around Brock!" Ray snapped at his partner becoming offended by his presence. 

"Why? He's got what I got . . . and I bet that it's really pretty too!" 

Ray reached over and smacked him on the head. "Stop saying stuff like that or I'm gonna change my mind on this! I already warn ya ta stop it!" 

The young detective moved away but refused to leave the dressing room. "I want him to try the red dress, Ray." 

"No! He'll look like a two-bit hooker in that one!" Ray snarled as he blocked Brocks view after Fraser removed the dress and started slipping on another one. 

Brock tried to glance around Ray but Ray stood his ground. The young blond smiled and Ray turned to see that Fraser was putting on the red dress that Brock had chosen for him to wear. 

"UH-Uh! Not that dress so take it off, Fraser!" Ray reached over and yanked the dress away while Fraser stood in the short black slip that he was wearing. 

Brock whistled and Ray threw the dress in his face. "OUT!" 

"Aw, come on, Ray . . . Let the man put that dress on!" 

Ray was coming unglued with his partner as he glared at the man. "Have you come unhinged?! Could you wait in the next room?!" 

The female sales clerk came to see what the problem was. "Is everything okay in there?" 

Ray shoved Brock out. "No, this pervert just won't stay out!" 

Brock glared at her as she stared at him with a horrified look on her face. He then flashed his badge and his cute smile at her and murmured. "He's only joking. I'm Detective Br. ..A-Armando Martin and we are trying on some clothes for an undercover sting. Uh . . . Ray? Can I come in now?" 

Ray stepped out and handed Brock the dress he had selected. "The one you chose doesn't fit. We'll go with the blue one." 

"OH God! That's the most hideous dress I have ever seen, Ray! If my wife wore something like that I'd shoot her for embarrassing me! That dress covers every dam fucking piece of skin so how sexy is that?! Let him show some leg or some cleavage!" 

"He doesn't own any cleavage you, dingbat!" snarled Ray. 

"Well, we'll buy him one but I don't want that hideous dress!" 

Fraser stepped out adjusting his uniform. "He's right Ray. We can't do much if I'm going to be all covered up like that." 

Ray glared at him. "What is it that you want to show, Frase? I say we go with the blue and we go with the blue!" he then stormed off to pay for the dress. 

Brock reached over and snatched the short, red sequined dress from the sales clerk's hands and smiled. "Fine. He can buy the blue dress but I'm gonna take this red one! This will be cash Miss and don't let that dingbat blond over there find out." Brock pulled out his wallet. 

Fraser was about to object but Brock shot him a mean stare. "I say we take the red one and if you have anything to say about it then don't! If you're going to be my wife and you're going to be seen in my car then we do what Brock wants, end of story!" Brock stormed away to pay for the dress. 

The sales clerk stared at Fraser. 

"Oh Dear!" he murmured. 

* * *

Ray was gasping for air under the running water as it splashed on his face. He was on the verge of an explosive orgasm as Fraser knelt on the shower tile and sucked on him. It had been a very long day for the two of them and they were going to be crossing the checkpoint around midnight so that gave them a couple of hours for sex and time to get dressed. Ray moaned and was thankful for the mouth action because he needed this. It might be their last time together if things fell apart so he needed to be made love to by his lover at least one more time. 

The Mountie ran the flat of his tongue up his shaft again and Ray pushed forward wanting that wonderful tongue all over his cock. Ray's cock slipped back into that warm mouth and wet fingers reached up just a little behind Ray's taut balls and the Mountie pressed on the sensitive spot making the detective moan again. Fraser had him pressed up against the wall and continued to suck on him. 

Ray groaned. "Oh Ben . . . yes! . . .Yes!" 

Seconds later the Mountie was up and staring at him then he reached down and captured Ray's mouth in a deep-throated kiss. But, the kiss was short-lived because he tore his mouth off Ray's and flipped the man around then grabbed hold of Ray's ass. 

The detective took in a sharp breath and braced the wall when Fraser pushed him into it. Then suddenly he felt the pressure of his partner as the Mountie pushed his body up against his. Ray gasped when he felt Fraser's hands separating his butt cheeks and then his lover's fingers were spreading something cool up into his delicate entrance. Again, Ray breathed in deeply and waited for the penetration. Just as soon Fraser was pushing up into him. 

The Mountie was careful when he pushed in but Ray could feel the Mounties cock piercing into him. He tried to dig his fingers into the tile but they wouldn't go so he moaned loud. "Oh! . . .Oh Ben!" and the Mountie was nipping him on the back of his neck still pushing in more and more. Ray felt his lover deep inside now and then he felt the Mounties hand grab hold of his cock and start pumping him as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper. Ray was moaning and he could hear Fraser grunting up beside his ear with each thrust and then just as quick he shot his seed crying out his lover's name. "Ben!" His body jerked with each spurt and he moaned every time his cock shot out. 

Fraser stiffened then grunted when his seed shot up Ray's tight channel. The two were panting, breathing hard while still under the running water. Ray waited till Fraser slipped out of him then turned and stared into those beautiful grey blues that were staring into his. "Ben? . . .What's wrong?" 

Fraser reached over and kissed him tenderly then whispered. "I'm so scared for you, Ray." 

Ray nodded then wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him in for another kiss. 

* * *

Brock didn't know what or who hit him. All he remembered is coming into his room and he was about to turn on the lights when a fist slammed into his face. But, that had only dazed him. What knocked him out was the blow to the back of the head. He crawled up off the floor and wondered how long he had been out. Making his way to the couch, he found this telephone and dialed. 

"Hello?" 

"Ray? . . .hey . . . someone broke into my room and knocked the shit out of me." 

"We'll be right over Brock." Ray hung up and called over to Fraser. 

They dressed quickly and hurried over. Ray ran into the room and checked on his partner first. 

"I'm okay . . . I'm okay now . . . Just check around and see if they took anything." 

Fraser was returning from the bathroom with a face towel and ice. He made an ice pack and then placed it to the back of Brock's head. 

Ray checked the doors and windows then returned to join the two. "Well, it seems they must have had a key Brock because all the windows and the balcony are secured. Did you bring anyone into your room?" 

Brock gave his partner a dirty look then shook his head. "I'm not into prostitutes, Ray." 

"Well, did you get any kind of description? Did you see whoever hit you?" 

Brock shook his head. "There isn't anything to take from in here and I didn't get to see anyone because I was knocked out in case you don't you remember. Ray? You think that maybe they knew about the . . . thing? . . .I mean, I don't have it so why would they attack me?" 

Ray and Fraser had no idea. 

Brock looked at the couple and then noticed the wet hair and smiled. "I smell cum." 

Ray rolled his eyes at his partner then turned away to check the balcony again. 

Brock gazed at the Mountie. "So, the two of you were having a quickie huh? Sorry that I interrupted you." 

The Mountie blushed but quickly added. "Don't apologize. We had already finished when you called." 

The young blond smiled. "Oh? So it's no wonder, you have _that_ orgasmic kind of smell on you." 

The Mountie had to look away but he smiled and added. "We were showering so we shouldn't have _that_ smell." 

Ray returned. "Okay, there's nothing anywhere so it had ta be someone with a key. Are you okay, Brock? Are you still going to be able to make the drive tonight?" 

The young detective massaged his head. "Hell yeah . . . the sooner we get that shit to Chicago the safer I'll feel. Are we all set?" 

"Yes. Just come by the room whenever you're ready. Fraser's going to start getting dressed now. Come on and let's go, Frase." 

Both men took off. 

They headed back to the room and Ray instructed Fraser on the latest details then left to pick Florinda up. 

Fraser was dressing when he heard the knocking on the door. He went to answer the door and Brock waltzed in. "Oh shit, if that isn't the ugliest dress I have ever seen, Fraser now why didn't Ray just give me my gun so I could put you out of your misery? I'm really glad that Ray isn't my boyfriend because if he made me wear shit like that I'd kick his ass and then I would sue him for causing me unwarranted stress! Get out of that stupid dress and slip into this one and hurry because we have less then an hour to meet Ray at the checkpoint so, get to it." 

The Mountie looked at him then stammered. "But . . . But . . . Ray is going to be very . . . " 

"I don't care what Ray says! He said to use our brains, wit and improvise so, we're improvising. Get into the dress and here, I brought all the accessories too. I hope you shaved." 

"Shaved? But, I shaved when I was showering." 

"No. I am not talking about shaving your face, Red. I meant did you shave your legs? This is a really short dress if you recall and you're going to show off some leg. Just get dressed and use that Nair that I got you . . . but just make sure you use the Nair only on your legs, Fraser." Brock went to sit on the couch. 

Fraser hesitated for a second and then hurried onto the bathroom. 

Brock dialed his cell phone and made himself comfortable on the couch. "Hey Ray, it's Brock. We'll be taking off in about fifteen minutes. Fraser needed some final touch ups." 

"What do you mean by final touch-ups? Fraser was already dressed Brock. What the fuck are you up too?" 

"I'm not up to anything, Ray! God, you are always so damn paranoid! It's not like I could do Red in thirty minutes anyway! I mean, I could because thirty minutes is more then enough and I can be pretty quick but I like to take my time when I . . . " 

"Damn you, Brock! You better stay the fuck away from him or so help me . . . ' 

Brock cracked up laughing. "I was kidding pard! God! Do I look like I'm a pervert or something? No. Don't answer that, Ray. Besides, you know I'm not into guys . . . but . . . with Red. . . . well, I could always make an exception . . . Especially since you set me up with . . . " 

"Detective Tandy, this dress is not going to work as you can see because it is much too . . . " 

"Later Ray!" Brock heard Ray yelling in the background before the line was cut off. "Brock! Brock!" 

"God, damn Fraser! Man oh man! . . .Jesus! Those are some beautiful legs! . . .And, that face! . . .O-o-o-o! . . That mouth is so damn red that it ought to be considered a sin! Lord, the things I could put in that mouth! . . . M-m-m-m!" 

The Mountie blushed, ran a thumbnail across his brow then tugged at the dress hem trying to cover up his legs but it wouldn't go down any further. "I-I . . . take it that you approve? But, Ray is going to kill me." 

"Approve? . . God, my pecker's harder then the building across the street!" Brock hurried over to the Mountie to study him closer. 

Fraser blushed even worse now and the redness augmented the brushed on redness on his cheeks. "Detective Tandy?" 

"Brock . . . why don't you ever call me, Brock?" 

"Because, Ray would have an attack. Detective Tandy, we should get going?" 

"Fuck what Ray says. Where are we going?" Brock was studying Fraser's legs then squatted down in front of him. 

"What are you doing? We should leave." Fraser tried to press his legs together. Brock glanced up at him and smiled. "Lift your arms, Red." 

Fraser lifted his arms halfway then stopped when he realized the young detective's intentions. "Why do you want me to lift my arms?" he asked suspiciously. 

Brock glanced up and his eyes twinkled. "So that I can see under your dress?" 

Fraser's hands went down automatically pushing the front of the dress down. "NO! Detective Tandy that is so demoralizing!" 

The young blond smiled and blinked at the Canadian. "Yeah . . . I know." 

* * *

The teenage desk clerk who was busy typing something into the computer glanced up when Brock strolled over to return the key. The younger man who was helping her looked up also and froze when he saw Fraser. The teenage girl, shot a quick glance at Brock then stared at the tall beautiful woman standing beside him. 

Most of the men in the lobby were gawking at the Mountie and some of the women were staring. 

Fraser looked away then mumbled. "Oh Dear. Ray is going to be very upset with me." 

The young detective smiled as he cupped Fraser's elbow and placed the key on the desk. "We're checking out now Miss. . . . Miss?" 

"Tammie." The young woman smiled but she didn't take her eyes off the tall, pretty woman dressed in the tight, shiny red dress who was trying not to look at her. 

Brock was keeping both eyes on the young male clerk who was standing by gawking at Fraser. 

The Mountie smiled shyly then looked away trying to keep his mind focused on their case. He was trying not to think about how Ray was going to react when he saw the dress that he was wearing. 

Tammie figured that this woman was definitely a high-priced hooker. The dress, shoes and jewelry looked expensive and there was nothing cheap about the make-up she wore or her manicured fingernails. Tammie glanced at the woman's hair which was long and a dark shade of pitch black as it rested lightly on her creamy white bare shoulders. Her arms were long and a little too muscular but the white-laced dainty gloves offset the masculinity in them // The woman probably lifts weights like Modanna.// thought Tammie. Then she glanced up and caught the beautiful shy smile on the woman's face who was now staring at her. Those cherry-red colored lips parted slightly showing off some beautiful pearly whites and then she finally spoke." 

"Miss? Miss? We are here to check out of our room." Fraser murmured trying to grab her attention. 

Brock interrupted. " Could I have my license back? We really are in a hurry, please." 

"OH! I'm so sorry sir! Here you go! Uh . . . I hope you don't mind me saying this but has anyone ever told you that you look like . . . " 

"Brad Pitt?" Brock interjected quickly and posed. 

She giggled then shook her head. "No, not Brad Pitt, you look like . . . like . . . I got it! You resemble Kurt Russell when he was younger except for all those curls." 

Brock frowned. "Oh. I thought you were gonna say that I looked like Brad Pitt. It's a bummer to find out that I look like that man instead of somebody better looking. Are you sure I don't look like Brad Pitt having a bad hair day? How about Blair, you know with this hair and the glasses? . . .No? . . ..Oh, well, Russell with long curls will have to do because my wife and I are in town to star in a movie and I'm supposed to be Russell's stand-in anyway. My wife is supposed to be Xena's stand-in and you have to admit that she makes a beautiful Xena. Right?" 

Fraser turned to look at his partner and cocked a brow as he listened to his partner's lies. 

The male clerk, nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes! She most definitely looks like Xena!" 

Tammie threw her colleague a jealous gaze then turned back to Brock. "They're filming a movie here, in this town? I can't imagine why anyone would want to film a movie in this town? I never even heard anything about a movie." 

Brock looked up at her and smiled. "Well' maybe it's because the movie is a hush-hush project and the directors don't want anyone to know about it." 

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. So, what kind of a movie is it that you're starring in if you don't mind me asking?" she kept her eyes on Fraser. 

"Well, the movie is about a high-priced hooker and my wife has a lot of experience in that department so she got the part." Brock smiled as he eyed the Canadian. The male clerk and Tammie gasped. 

Fraser's head whirled to look at his companion taken back by the remark. He was wide-eyed wondering why the detective had called him a hooker. 

Some men standing close by waiting for the elevator were ogling the Mountie. 

Tammie was embarrassed remembering that she had been thinking that very same thing earlier. "Oh . . . well . . . She's a very beautiful woman sir and I uh . . . she. . . . Well . . . She looks like a beautiful . . . uh . . . a call girl." 

Randy, the desk clerk agreed. "She's very, very beautiful! A beautiful woman indeed!" 

The look on Fraser's face made Brock realize that he had phrased the statement incorrectly. "OH! Oh, I'm so very sorry! What I meant to say is that my wife is a professional actress and she has a lot of experience in acting! She's not a real hooker!" 

"Oh!" smiled the two who were still staring at Fraser. "Well, she's a very beautiful actress. Isn't she, Randy?!" Tammie turned to him for help. 

Randy nodded agreeing wholeheartedly. "She's beautiful." 

Fraser was blushing so hard that he thought he would break out in a sweat. 

The young detective beamed then wrapped an arm around Fraser's waist pulling him close to his body. He nuzzled his face into Fraser's raven black hair and murmured. "Yes, my honey is simply a gorgeous woman." Brock then kissed the Mountie's chin and gazed into those beautiful greys like a man who is madly in love. 

The Mountie swallowed hard thinking about how Ray was going to kill him when he found out about the dress and the kiss and that he was now a hooker. He was grateful that his lover wasn't here watching this or Ray would have already beaten Brock to pulp. 

Once they took care of the key and the driver license was returned they went on their way. 

Both, Tammie and Randy stared at the Xena stand-in who sashayed away with the Kurt Russell's stand-in. 

Randy was admiring the Mountie's long muscular legs that were veiled in beautiful misty colored nylons. The nylons had a black seam in the back that ran up those long legs then hid under the red tight mini dress. The young clerk noticed that the Xena look-alike appeared to be fumbling with her pearl necklace when it suddenly snapped off. Without giving it a thought the Mountie bent over reaching for the necklace and flashed her rear end making the men waiting for the elevator take notice. 

Randy gasped and then there were cat whistles coming from all directions. 

Brock turned quickly to find out what was going on then peeked behind to catch a glimpse of Fraser's butt also. 

The Mountie bolted upright immediately then pulled down at the hemline trying to cover up. He whipped around quickly to look at his companion and the young detective was standing there giving him the _innocent_ wide-eyed puppy look. 

Fraser blushed even worse when he looked over to the men by the elevator and they were all smiling at him after they received a free show courtesy of him. 

Brock couldn't help himself and turned to the gawking audience. "Isn't this woman like just so hot?! . . .I chose the dress and the garter that she's wearing and doesn't she just look fabulous?! . . .Why don't you give her a nice Texan hand, y'all! " 

The group of men who were in town for a convention clapped wildly and Brock took a bow and smiled proudly. 

The Mountie was furious and grabbed hold of his companion's wrist yanking him along down the lobby. 

Brock could hear Fraser muttering under his breath and he knew it wasn't going to be good. 

Once in the underground parking lot Fraser whirled around to face Brock and snapped at him. "I have never been so humiliated in my life! How could you do this to me? Why did you make me wear this dress!?" 

Brock stopped and grabbed him by the upper arm."What? . . .What do you mean that you've never been humiliated like this? What are you talking about?! You look gorgeous, Red! Ray ought'a make you dress like this more often because the man doesn't know what he's missing! The man doesn't know jack shit about women's clothes . . . what is it that I'm saying? Of course he doesn't know or else he wouldn't be divorced! I guess that's why he's dating you because he knows jack shit about women, huh, Red?" 

The Mountie glared at his companion. 

Brock cupped Fraser's cheek. "Aw, come on Red. . . . don't be angry with me. You really do look beautiful. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're a knock out!" 

Fraser blushed and had to look away. 

"And, another thing . . . that garter-belt and those nylons, whoa! . . .they really look great from behind! You have a very nice ass, Red!" Brock smiled. 

The Mountie covered his face in embarrassment. "Oh, my lord. If Ray were here, we'd both be dead Detective Tandy." Fraser then gazed into those wide-eyed blues. "May I remind you that we are working a case and you are not here to gawk at my expense. You do realize that Ray is going to have an attack when he sees the dress that I am wearing and I do not even understand why I have to look like a prostitute." 

"Oh please, Red. . . . First of all, call me Mando sweetie and yes, I do remember that we are working a case . . . and . . . do you know that you have the most sensual looking lips when you wear lipstick? Your lips are so red and round and full and. . . . I bet you can put them to very good use when you and . . . Lemme take a look inside your mouth, Red." 

Fraser was stunned. "Detec . . . Armando! . . .I most certainly will not show you inside of my mouth! You have a very filthy mind!" 

Brock cracked up laughing then reached over and hugged the Mountie making the man stiffen. "Oh hell, I can't help but to have a dirty mind watching you dressed like that then you bend over and give everyone a free show. And, don't you dare tell me that this wasn't planned, Red." 

The Canadian gasped. "How dare you?! I am not that kind of . . . of a man! I cannot believe this! . . Ray is going to be extremely upset when he sees me dressed like this!" 

The detective walked away. "Screw Ray! Well I mean, you already do screw him . . . What I meant was that he can go jump in Lake Michigan for all I care! I didn't tell you to bend over because you did that on your own. I know you wanted to show off some of that nice Canadian ass and a really nice fuckable ass too if you ask me. Boy, the things I could do to that ass if I had the chance to. Well, anyway . . . let's go, Red. Let's go face the death march! I bet you anything that Ray's already counting his bullets right about now." 

The Mountie shook his head and knew that his lover was going to have a fit. 

Brock stopped then turned around. "Red. Gimme the busted necklace so I can fasten it up for you." 

Fraser looked at him then handed the necklace to Brock. 

The Detective placed the string of pearls around the Mountie's neck and looked up to those grey-blues that were staring at him. He then smiled "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

The Mountie finally smiled as he gazed into those beautiful denim blues that were watching him over his glasses. Now he understood why his lover was behaving more and more jealous of his partner lately. Brock was indeed a very beautiful man. "I was wondering how you intend to talk your way out of this one Detective Tandy." 

Tandy went back to his task. "I'll think of something Red, so don't sweat it." 

"OW-W-W-W!" yelped Fraser as he jumped back. 

Brock jumped also startled by the yelp. "Oh! God, you scared me! . . .I'm sorry, did I pinch you?! Here, let's take a look. Are you okay?" 

"Yes . . . The clasp caught me and it pinched me but I'm fine now." 

Brock looked up into those grey's and smiled. "Let me see what happened." 

But the Mountie pushed him away feeling too nervous because of their closeness. 

Brock only smiled then turned away. "Okay, then lets go, beautiful." 

* * *

Ray glanced up in his rear view mirror again searching for the red Camaro. He glanced at his watch and noticed that they were behind schedule and the car with Fraser and Brock was still nowhere in sight. Adjusting the wig, Ray then fastened a rubber band around the long curls and cursed under his breath as he did it. "How the hell can Brock stand to have all these curls because they would drive me insane!" 

"But, you do look so cute with all those curls and those glasses, Ray . . . Hey Ray, is Brock married?" asked Florinda as she sat beside her new partner. 

"What? Brock? Nah. The man isn't married Florrie. He's been divorced for a while." "Does he have children?" she looked over at the detective. 

"Children? He had a daughter but she died and that's about all the kids that I know of. Why are you asking me all this, Florrie? Aw come on and don't tell me that you like 'im? Aren't you like a happily married woman, Detective Florinda Martin!? I mean, the last time I knew you were still married to that guy that was related to King Kong who just happens to be a lieutenant now." Ray smiled then checked the rearview mirror again. 

Florinda laughed and Ray watched her. "I am a happily married woman Raymond and I am not making passes at your golden-haired boy. I mean, the man is only a stud and he's got that gorgeous, beautiful body and I bet he's got a cock that would. . . ." 

"Florrie! Yer shocking me!? I could never imagine someone like you falling for _something_ like Brock Tandy! The guy's a pervert! You don't even know the man!" gasped Ray. 

"Oh, get over it, Raymond because you and I know the guy is just a stud! You're not going to sit here and pretend that he's not all that and a bag of chips? That's the reason you keep checking your rear view mirror looking for his ass because you know he's with your Canadian partner and you're jealous! Go on and admit that you're jealous!" smiled Florrie. 

Ray glared at her then snapped. "Jealous?! And, what the hell am I supposed to be jealous about, Florrie?" 

"Look. Don't play me for a fool Ray. I noticed how you and the Canadian stare at each other like two gay bunnies ready to get into each other. I also noticed that the two of you shared a hotel room and only the two of you. Now don't go and tell me that I'm picturing this all wrong because I've been with the department way too long not to notice things like this, Ray. The Canadian is your lover and don't you deny it!" she grinned. 

The detective had been watching her as she spoke and when she was through he smiled. "Yer talking crazily, woman because none of that makes any sense and I don't know where yer getting those insane ideas from." 

Florinda cocked a brow and leered at the blond detective. She then looked away and mumbled. "I guess I was mistaken then, Ray. I really thought you and the Canadian had a thing going because I didn't believe Brock when he said he was in love with the Canadian." 

That perked Ray right up. "What!? What do you mean by Brock's in love with Frase?! Where did you hear this?!" 

She had to smile when she noticed how upset Ray was becoming. " Brock told me that he and Fraser had something going when I first met him. I really didn't buy it because I thought he was trying to throw me off but then he made it loud and clear that he was crazy about your partner, Ray. It's really understandable because those two guys are just studs! They make a wonderful couple don't you think? . ..and that Brock can sure charm a snake out of his skin, right, Ray? I can imagine the kind of sex the two have every night! Oh god! . .I would love to watch those two in action fucking their brains out all over the bed! Don't you agre . . . " 

"NO!" Ray was furious with what she was saying and worse yet at the things that she was imaging about his Mountie making love to his partner, Tandy. "They are not lovers and they would not make a good couple! In case you haven't noticed but Fraser's a lot older and the man is not interested in Brock!" 

Florrie stared at her companion as the man seemed to be foaming at the mouth with rage. His teeth clenched and his jaw tightened as he snarled out his words. So she continued to aggravate him. "But, Brock said that they were practically engaged. He said they were lovers, Ray. Maybe they are doing it behind your back, trying to keep their romance, a secret and why should you care anyway?" 

Ray was seething with anger and it was very evident which made Florrie continue to taunt him. 

"Do you know what Brock told me? He said that Fraser had a really nice fuckable ass! Now for him to say something like that would only mean that he's already fucked the . . . . " 

"Stop it!" snapped the blond detective feeling that he was coming apart with each word that she was saying. "That fucking sonuvabitch, whoring, slut! When I see Brock, I'm gonna . . . Where the fuck could they be!" he searched his rear view mirror again. 

Florrie smiled and sat quietly. She then reached over and stroked the long blond soft curls that rested on the detective's shoulders. "You do look very sexy in curls, Ray. Don't worry about them . . . they should be passing by very soon now." 

* * *

Brock was driving fast trying to make up for lost time. He knew that Ray would be having twin cows' by now. 

"Detective Tandy. You really need to slow down a little because we cannot afford to be pulled over." 

"Oh yeah, you're so right, Red. I forgot that we're in Texas where the Rangers don't pull you over, they stop you by ramming their cars into you." 

The Mountie stared at his companion then added. "They do not drive their vehicles into you. Where did you hear of such nonsense?" 

"Red. Do not question me on such matters. I was married to a Texan once and I know what I'm talking about. Texans' are very funny people waving at you when you pass them by and acting all nice like timid little bunnies wanting to be fucked all the time but once you marry one, ohhhh boy! They turn into cacti and do you know how difficult it is to fuck a cactus? Not that you would want to, because you'd end up with all these thorns on your dick which would really hurt. Come to think of it that would really be painful wouldn't it Red?" 

The Mountie nodded then asked. "You were married to a Texan? So, how did you end up in Chicago?" 

Brock changed the subject. "Hey, Red. Fix the dress a little because it's crawling up your legs." 

Fraser noticed that he had changed the subject so he didn't pursue the matter. He asked instead. "Could you please explain to me why I am dressed like one of these er. . . .Working women of the night? You haven't discussed your plans with me and besides Ray is going to be furious when he sees me in this dress." 

"Will you quit saying that?!" Brock snapped at him then continued. "Okay, now you got me wondering. I want you to tell me why you're so scared of Ray. Does he like beat you or threaten you or something?" 

"Of course not and I am not scared of Ray. I just happen to respect what he thinks because communication is the basis to a healthy relationship." 

"So, you're looking for a healthy relationship huh? Well, that sounds kind of boring to me. I want a relationship full of sex and sex and sex." The young detective glanced over at him then smiled. "Hey, Red. . . . you do know that you have some very hot and sexy legs? Can I touch them?" 

"NO!" blushed Fraser as he attempted to pull the min-dress further down his legs but failed miserably at doing so. "Would you please keep your eyes on the road because you are moving way too fast and we could be involved in a collision. I already told you not to do that, Detective Tandy!" Fraser pushed the young blond's hand off his thigh. "Stop that!" snapped Fraser. 

Brock smiled then smacked his lips. "I'm sorry but I can't help it! Your leg's are just too tempting in those nylons that go way up to . . . tell me what you're wearing underneath that dress Red and don't leave out any of the details!" 

The Mountie leered at his partner. 

"Okay, okay! . . .You don't have to freeze me down with those awesome greys, you know! I'm only kidding Fraser! Just relax a little. I'm not gonna jump on you or anything stupid like that because I know Ray would torture me to death. The man would probably pick my pecker off with nail clippers or something . . . Ouch! Now why do I keep scaring myself with such thoughts? Look. Don't worry about the dress because I'll explain it all once we get there. I know he'll understand once I explain it all to him. . . . That's if he lets me live long enough to explain it to him." 

They passed Ray and Florinda doing ninety five. 

* * *

Florrie saw them zoom by. "Ray! There they go! They're getting ahead of us! Let's go!" 

Ray buckled up quickly then took off chasing after them. They were supposed to cross first but by the looks of it Brock was beating them to the line. 

Fraser noticed the jeep approaching fast from behind and muttered. "You need to slow down! Ray is coming up behind us and you need to let him pass first! By the looks of the lights flashing up ahead that must be the checkpoint that we are supposed to cross." 

The detective slowed down immediately allowing his partner to pass him and hoped that Ray would not pull them over because he knew that Ray would kill him right there on the spot. "Hey, Red. You need to turn away when Ray passes us because I'd like to make sure this pretty face makes it across the checkpoint without any bullet holes in it. That would definitely ruin my complexion. You do remember that Ray has a gun and a temper and that combination just does not mix especially since I'm transporting his half-naked boyfriend across the checkpoint." 

Ray drove past Brock but not without giving him a very angry stare. 

The young detective smiled and waved and knew he was in a shit-load of trouble once they got across the checkpoint. "Hey Red. Do you think we could pull over and have sex before I die?" 

"What?" asked Fraser confused as he looked out of the passengers' window trying to avoid Ray. 

"Sex. Can we stop and have sex because by the look on Ray's face I'm not going to live too long and I'd really like to get in one last blow job?" 

Fraser looked over at the young blond. "Oh dear." 

"Is that a yes?" asked Brock nervously. 

Ray pulled up into the quiet checkpoint and Brock was signaled to pull up behind Ray. 

Brock watched as Ray handed over his driver's license to the Immigration officer. Then he saw Ray stepping out of the jeep while another sentry walked over to where Florrie sat. Suddenly more guards appeared and they started searching the jeep thoroughly. Brock watched as the group started pulling out boxes of souvenirs that Ray was carrying back with him as part of their tactic. And, this time Florrie was guided to a holding area so that the dogs could inspect the vehicle. 

The young blond took notice that Ray was dressed identical to what he was wearing yesterday. Ray wore long blond curls and even glasses that were similar to the ones he wore occasionally. He then looked to Florrie and thought she was still pretty much the same as she was yesterday in the fact she was still as ugly as she was yesterday. "God that woman is so, damn, UGLY! I wonder what two species mated to create something like that? And, what's up with that blue-spiked hair? I bet you she was trying to pass off as a Smurf with a gland problem but they probably wouldn't let her join because she looks more like a huge battered Pokemon." 

"She looks like a battered Pokemon?" asked Fraser unsure of what his companion was talking about. 

"Yeah. It's like when the Smurf community found out that she wasn't a real Smurf with gland problems they gathered together and walloped her till she was black and blue and . . . " 

"Tandy!" gasped Fraser. 

"What?!" Tandy jumped looking around quickly searching for whatever Fraser was alarming him to. 

"That's not a nice thing to say about Miss Florinda!" scolded the Mountie. 

"Jesus, Fraser, what the fuck is wrong with you! You scared me half to death!" Brock was grasping his chest then reached over and whacked the Mountie on the thigh making Fraser jump. "I thought Ray was coming and my heart nearly shot out of my ass you, idiot!" 

"Oh dear!" 

"Yeah, oh dear is right and I suppose you were going to help me stick my heart back into my ass, huh?!" snapped the angry detective. 

"No. What I mean, is *oh dear * as if in someone is approaching our vehicle." 

Brock turned around quickly and saw the two patrolmen heading over to their car. "Jesus! . . Okay, Mr. Mountie, get your ass ready for me because you're going to hate me after this!" Brock grabbed Fraser by the collar and pulled him toward his body plastering their mouths together. 

The Mountie was stunned and struggled to push the young detective away but Brock pushed through Fraser's sealed lips then past the Mounties teeth and caught hold of his tongue. He then held Fraser's tongue securely between his own teeth, daring the Mountie to pull away. 

Fraser moaned and grunted because he was afraid that Ray was going to see them kissing and shoot them both on the spot. 

The patrolmen stopped and watched the couple in the car as they appeared to be making out. 

Brock released the Canadian's tongue then clamped his teeth into Fraser's neck right under his ear which made the Mountie writhe and moan in pain. Fraser, had no idea what his young partner was doing and the only thing that worried him was that Ray was going to see them being intimate and the man would stomp over and kill them both. Fraser glanced over searching for his lover as Brock proceeded to lick him down the neck then Brock clamped his teeth at the hollow of his neck right under his Adam's apple and Fraser moaned. 

"OH!". 

He moaned because Brock was nipping him hard. Fraser saw the patrolman approaching again and he half-moaned and half-gasped a warning to his partner. "T-The . . . T-They are . . . are . . . com. . . . coming Ar. . Armando . . . the . . . the Immigra . . . oh! . . .oh-h-h-h." He breathed out a moan as Brock nipped him hard. The next thing he knew was that Brocks head was under his dress. 

"OH DEAR GOD!" his mouth and eyes went wide as he looked down at the young blond detective that was hiding his head under the dress and Fraser had no idea why Brock was doing this. 

The two patrolmen inched closer to get a better look. 

The Mountie was shocked and he whispered hoarsely. "What do you think that you are doing?!" Then he gasped when he felt Brocks warm tongue licking his thigh. "OH! Brock!" 

Brock licked him again and whispered "I want them to think that I'm eating you! You're supposed to be a whore so throw your head back and pretend that you're enjoying this!" 

"B-But, Ray. . . ." 

"Fuck Ray and do it now, Red and quit calling me Brock!" growled Brock angrily. 

The Mountie did as he was told and threw his head back on the headrest and moaned softly. What he didn't expect he got and that was a hard-on with the continual licking of his thigh. 

The patrolman stepped in even closer until one of them spoke. "Damn!" 

Brock jumped sky high totally startled and he couldn't have pretended any better. "OH! We're uh . . . we're . . . She's my uh . . . my wife!" 

The Mountie was gasping for breath trying to calm himself down with all the excitement and confusion. He glanced over to the two patrolmen and noticed how they gave each other a quick glance and they were both grinning at him. 

The taller one of the two nodded then added. "So, she's your wife? Where are you two coming from?" 

Brock made sure that his cap was on securely making certain that his curls wouldn't sneak out and give him away. Once he adjusted his glasses, he answered the patrolman. "We're just returning from our honeymoon in Mexico. We just got married . . . last week." 

"What part of Mexico were you visiting?" One of the patrolmen asked trying to figure them out. 

The Mountie cut in quickly. "Progresso . . . We went shopping after our. .visit to the beautiful Cathedral." Fraser lied and hoped that there was a cathedral nearby in the area But, he was more then certain that there had to be one because the border was known for their beautiful Catholic Cathedral's. 

The officer nodded then asked. "Where are you headed to?" 

"San Antonio. I have an ex wife up in San Antonio and I want her to meet my new wife. She always told me I wasn't worth a shit and I'd never do better then her but look at what I found! This should make that bitch shit in those hundred dollar panties that I'm still paying for. " Brock smiled as he ran a hand up Fraser's thigh. 

The Mountie cringed and slapped his hand. "Stop that!" 

Brock leered at him and Fraser smiled. Brock then pretended to smile sweetly at him. "We need to check the trunk of your car. Could you open the trunk please?" 

The Mountie glanced at Brock and the detective handed Fraser the keys. "Here you go, Red . . . go and open the trunk for the nice cops." One of the patrolmen followed Fraser to the trunk and the other one checked Brock's identification. 

Fraser noticed Brock signaling him so he came back to the passenger side. "What?" 

"Hey, John. . . .Come on over here for a minute!" called the officer that was standing by the trunk. "It looks like we're going to need the dogs on this one." 

John returned Brock's driver's licence and stepped to the back of the car. 

"Red. I know your going to hate me for this but you need to fake an orgasm and you need to do it now, like in today!" whispered Brock quickly. 

"Are you insane?!" gasped Fraser. 

"No. Didn't you just hear them talking about dogs?" Brock growled "You have to trust me and you need to do it now!" 

Brock heard one of the patrolmen asked the other one about the box in the trunk. Then he heard one of them call for the dogs. "Alex! Send me two of the hounds over here!" 

The detective whirled around and glared at the Mountie. "Dammit, Mountie you need to do this now because so help me if you don't I'm gonna give you a hickey the size of Texas on your inner thigh and I'll let you explain that to your lover . . . NOW! Do it now or I'll bite in three seconds! One, two. . . ." 

"Aw-w-w-w-w!" Moaned the Mountie throwing his head back into the seat scared that the detective would mark him. 

Brock ducked back under the dress and whispered. "Again!" 

"OH-H-H-H!" moaned the Mountie thrashing his head from side to side. 

The two patrolmen hurried over to the front then stood open-mouthed watching as the pretty lady had one leg up on the steering wheel and the blond-haired guy had his face buried deep between her legs. Both patrolmen stared shocked and flabbergasted 

They were frozen in place as the pretty lady thrashed her head from side to side and clawed the blond's back while she moaned softly. 

One of them whispered to the other. "Jesus Christ will you look at that." 

Brock jumped up again wiping his mouth with both hands. "OH! Um . . . did you um . . . find anything?" 

John saw his other colleague heading over with the dogs so he called out. "Hey, Robert, skip the dogs because we got it covered." 

Robert nodded then hurried back to his card game. 

Fraser lowered his leg quickly feeling totally humiliated and adjusted the dress. He couldn't even think straight and wondered how he was going to explain all of this to Ray. Glancing up ahead he noticed that Ray and Florrie were gone and he let out a huge sigh of relief and mumbled. "Thank God that Ray isn't here." 

The other officer finally got his erection to calm down and stuttered. "T-There's a b-box in the trunk and we want you to open the box." 

"Dildo's." Smiled Brock. 

Fraser's head whipped to look at his partner in disbelief. "What?" asked the surprised officers. 

"The box is full of dildos'. I gotta keep Red happy you know because she's a nymphomaniac." He smiled sweetly again. 

Fraser glared at the young blond and finally realized that Ray's partner was indeed insane. It seemed the man had no boundaries to where _humiliation_ was concerned. He blushed profusely as both patrolmen stared at him as if he were a freak of nature. 

And, Brock, ever so calm, continued to embellish on his explanation, as Fraser noticed much to his chagrin. 

"Well, it's like this officers. Last week we came, got married and bought shit loads of Viagara because it's a lot cheaper in Mexico and sometimes I need a little help now and then trying to keep up with my wife. Then she got this bright idea that we needed dildos' and I'm not about to deprive a woman pleasure and I thought, hey . . . no problem we'll just go get a shit load of dildos'. It's just that sometimes I suffer from minor _sexual inadequacies_ after she has me banging her all day and night, you know what I mean? . . .well, yeah of course you know what I mean because I bet y'all's wives do the same." He finished and smiled sweetly. 

Fraser felt the blush spread from his head to his toes as the two patrolmen gawked at him and he was certain that he would burn a hole through the seat. He glared at Brock as if the man had suddenly turned into that dead caribou that he was hidden in for several days and then he forced himself to smile at the patrolmen. 

Brock smiled at the Mountie then reached over very carefully and kissed his nose. Heaven only knew what the Mountie could do to him because he looked angry. 

Fraser snarled through clenched teeth. "You will pay for this injustice!" 

Brock backed away quickly before he got bitten or something worse then turned to the officers."Could we get going now? We do have a schedule and it is getting very late. Is there a rest stop up ahead or maybe a hotel somewhere close by and I do mean really, close by?" 

John nodded. "Yes. There's a rest stop about five miles up ahead and if you keep going another few miles you will come to a town and there are several hotels there. But, first I would like you to open the box in the trunk of your car." 

Fraser took in a deep breath and watched his partner. 

Brock nodded. "Yeah. No problem but I'm telling you it's only filled with dildos'." He stepped out of the car and swung around to the back pulling the lid off the box. 

Both guards stepped in closer and peeked into the box and they glanced at each other trying to keep from laughing. The box was indeed filled with dildos' of every size, color, shape and form that one could think of if one really wanted to think about it. They turned away snickering under their breath and followed Brock back to the front of the car. 

The young blond buckled up and turned to the patrolmen. "I told you the box was full of dildos' because with this chick over here . . . I need all the help I can get. She's a sex-starved kitten and . . . "OW! . . RED! Cut it out honey because that really hurts!"snapped Brock sweetly as he glared at Fraser who had just pinched his leg. "You're gonna get sex just as soon as we get to the next stop, sweeties so cut your shit out!" snarled the blond. 

"The two of you go on and pass." One of the officers added as he eyed the Mountie. 

Fraser noticed the huge grin on the officer's face and it sickened him. 

Brock was relieved and turned the ignition switch quickly. "Okay. That sounds like a good idea so we'll just get going now. Y'all have a nice day now and uh . . . Bye!" he drove away slowly hoping no one would change their minds and call them back. The two rode in silence until the lights in the Immigration stop were not visible from his rear-view mirror anymore. Then Brock sighed. "Oh God but that was such a close call! I thought that they were going to search us Red!" 

"Pull the car over." The Mountie mumbled. 

"What?" 

"Pull the car over, Detective Tandy." Growled the Mountie as he glared at his partner. 

Tandy did as he was told and he maneuvered the car to the shoulder of the street. "What's wrong, Red?" 

Fraser stepped out of the car. 

Brock was baffled so he stepped out of the car and walked over to the Mountie. "Red? . . .What's wrong?" and the slap came too fast and knocked the blond to his knees before he even knew what hit him. The stunned blond cupped his mouth and glanced up at the Mountie who was towering over him. "Why the fuck did you hit me? OW!" he groaned as he kneeled before the Mountie. 

But Fraser was too furious and couldn't even trust himself to speak so he started pacing the length of the car. 

The detective got up and watched as the Canadian took long stomping strides back and forth in the short mini dress. Then he asked. "Okay. Now that you struck me did it make the Mountie feel a whole lot better? Do you think we can proceed to our . . . " but the Mountie was back and in his face. 

"No! Hitting you did not make me feel better and it only made me feel even worse that I raised a hand to you, Brock!" 

Brock gazed into those blazing blues and added. "Well . . . gee, I don't know about that Red but it kinda turned me . . . " 

"There, you again! Don't you ever think about anything else but you and sex? Isn't any of this important to you?!" snarled the Mountie. 

"Well, yes of course this case is important, Red but . . . " 

"And, don't call me Red!" growled Fraser. 

Now, Tandy was angry. "And, why the fuck can I not call you, Red all of a sudden?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Fraser! I'm doing a job here so get over it and let's get back to this fucking job! If you recall, we're all in this together! You think I really get a kick out of humiliating you? Well, I don't because I happen to like you a whole, fucking lot, Red! Much more then you know! I guess you don't see that I'm putting my ass on the line for you and Ray? I'm here to make sure that nothing happens to Ray or especially to you! What I did back there was just part of the job and no. . . . I was not hitting on you like you think that I was because I'm not a cheating bastard!" growled the young blond. 

The Mountie was panting as he stared into those raging blues then he forced himself to calm down. "Detective. . . .Brock . . . I'm sorry for striking you . . . I shouldn't have done that but I . . . I . . . " Fraser then reached up and cupped the young blond's cheek. "I would like to ask for your forgiveness for my ill-mannered behavior . . . I . . . it was . . . " and then he smiled and whispered. "Did I hurt you?" Fraser reached over trying to rub the lipstick off Brock's face. 

It took Brock only a second for those greys to melt his heart and he tilted his head to one side and smiled sheepishly. "Well, actually, yes you did hurt my feelings, Red. . . . Dam . . . did anyone ever tell you that you hit hard for a woman? I guess I deserved the slap and I'm sorry that I didn't brief you about my plans because that makes me a bastard just like Ray and . . . Red? You called me, Brock and I like it. Okay, let's just get into the car and then you can tell me all about this case, Fraser because if we stand here then we're going to get all mushy and I'm going to have to kiss you and then you're gonna have to slap me all over again and . . . " 

The Mountie smiled then backed away. 

The two men then proceeded to get into the car. Brock grabbed the rearview mirror and stared at his face. He then tried to rub the lipstick off his lips. "Hey Red, this shit isn't coming off my face? What did you use, spray paint?" 

Fraser pulled some wipes from his purse and turned to Brock. "Let me get it for you." And he started to wipe. "It's a new lipstick that the salesclerk recommended. It's called 24 hour-red but it's supposed to be smudge-proof, smear-proof and oh dear." 

"Oh Dear?" 

"Oh dear, as in the lipstick's not coming off you." Fraser started rubbing harder. 

"Hey! You're going to take my skin off! Be gentle! . . .Now why would you go and buy a lipstick that's not going to come off? Couldn't you just have gone to the dollar store and bought some cheap brand? I can tell you one thing this lipstick isn't and that is that it isn't Ray-proof because the man is going to kill us. Have you seen your face?" 

Fraser stopped what he was doing and looked in the mirror. "Oh dear. The woman said it was smudge-proof and it wouldn't come off on me or my partner. I guess she meant the color would stay on but not exactly on the lips." 

"What kind of paint did they use, magic markers?" Brock scrubbed harder. "This stuff is like food coloring! Now, I'm not only red but black and blue! You really want to get us killed don't you? . . . HEY! Why are you putting on more of that shit?" Brock reached for the lipstick but Fraser pulled it away. 

"I'm trying to cover the smears on me by drawing attention to my mouth Detective Tandy." Added the Mountie as he tucked the lipstick back into the purse. 

"Just don't get any bright ideas of kissing me and getting that shit all over me again! I'm already dead meat as it is!" Brock now watched as the Mountie tugged at the mini skirt trying to cover his leg's. The nylons were already ruined with holes and long runs in them and the dress was rumpled and covered even less now that it was wrinkled. "Hey, Red. . . . Don't you have a change of clothes with you? I really don't want Ray to see you dressed like that because he's going to make me dead." 

"Unfortunately, Ray is carrying all my clothes in the jeep. The only other article of clothing that I have in the trunk is the black dress that you bought for me and that one is much shorter then the one I am wearing." 

"Dammit, but I really do hate to be dead. You can't do much when you're dead, you know. Not even deodorant covers up the smell and what chick's going to want to date me if I look and smell dead? Well, of course there was Bernie but the man had dead down to a _T_! I know that I'm not going to look my best when I'm dead . . . well, no. . That's not true because I do have this fabulous, gorgeous body and . . . " 

"Detective Tandy, we should get back to the discussion of this case." 

"Oh yeah. So why the fuck are they making me carry a dildo across the border? Is the damn thing sacred or did it belong to some famous slutty princess or someone?" Brock asked as he started the car and pulled back into the street. 

"What do you mean by a dildo? What you are carrying is not a dildo and I really cannot tell you much except that . . . " 

"No! I'm asking you what I'm carrying and if you don't tell me then I'm going to chuck it out the window! I'll open the little dildo thing up cause it's got this little latch on the bottom and I'll spill the contents out of it and I swear that I'll do it!" threatened the young blond. 

"NO!" gasped Fraser fully shocked by the thought. "You cannot throw this priceless artifact out the window detective and you surely cannot empty it of its contents!" 

"Aha! There's that word * priceless * again! Does this little dildo statue have like gold in it or maybe diamonds, Red!?" and his eyes twinkle at the thought of priceless gems. 

The Mountie realized that it was too late to withdraw his statement so he decided to be honest like he should've been from the start. "Detective Tandy, what you are carrying is not a dildo. The statuette is a rare, and obsolete urn that rightfully belong to an Indian tribe and was stolen from the tomb of a king." 

"Aw gee, well, but that's nice to know. You mean to tell me that someone stole a king's dildo and of course the King just happened to be gay because he owned a dildo in the first place and then what? The higher-ups chose Ray to procure the dildo and get it across the border safely just because Ray happens to be gay and would appreciate the fucking ARTIFACT, my ass! So, here we are carrying a dead gay's dildo across the border so someone in the United States could fuck with it!?" snapped the angry detective. 

"No. The item we are transporting is not a dildo but an urn, a resting place for a King that was buried decades ago and I'm more then sure that Ray's sexual preferences were not an issue when this case was presented to him." 

"Oh yeah, right, Red. You weren't there when those two fucking FBI agents just happened to bring up their evidence of Ray's relationship with you. " Sneered Brock. 

Fraser understood that the young detective was not comprehending what was being said so he listened as Brock continues. 

"Okay, so this dildo is not a dildo but an urn belonging to some famous King and he. . . .hm-m-m, was he gay?" 

Fraser was puzzled by the remark. "Well, to my understanding the King was not gay but why would you ask that?" 

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know . . . maybe because the shit is shaped like a dildo, Red. I mean, come on get real here, why would anyone value a dildo this much unless the man was gay? For heaven's sake they went as far as to place it in his coffin with him!" 

The Mountie stared at his companion in disbelief then shook his head. "You are not grasping what I am saying, Tandy. The King was not gay, I mean, I really don't think that he was gay but you are missing the importance of this case!" 

"Well, dammit Fraser why don't you try to explain it to me in plain English and not in Canadian! Speak English to me cause I don't like the language that you're using right now!" snapped the detective because he really wasn't getting it. 

Fraser took in a deep breath and then he grunted. "Okay, fine! What I'm trying to say is the _dead_ King was cremated and he now rest's in this dildo that you keep referring to! He abides inside this urn and has for over decades or probably centuries until someone desecrated the tomb and removed it and now it is in your hands!" he finished in one breath. "We really need to remove this precious artifact from the box in the trunk and we need to do it now!" 

It took Brock a few seconds to digest what Fraser had said and then his mouth dropped open. He whipped his head fast in the Mountie's direction with a look of shock and total astonishment written all over his face. The car screeched to a sudden halt and then Brock fumbled with the latch trying to unsnap the safety-belt. After several attempts of trying to escape the belt Brock finally managed to unfasten the strap and jumped out of the Camaro as if he was on fire. Moments later the blonde was clawing at his clothes and muttering incoherently. 

The Mountie was totally stunned by the man's actions. "Detective Tandy? . . . .Detective, what's wrong? What is going on?!" Fraser watched as the blond grabbled with the belt on his pants working his fingers in brisk jerky movements. When his belt wouldn't give he nearly tore the damn thing off him until the clasp gave and it fell loose. Then he proceeded to the zipper and caught his red boxers in the teeth of the contraption and started swearing under his breath. "Shit . . . damn fuck . . . fuck . . . shit!" 

Unsure of what he was observing, Fraser gasped then looked away quickly when he thought he saw Brock grabbing himself as the man groped around inside his shorts. 

The blonde heard and noticed his companion's shock and he snarled at the Mountie while he continued groping inside his boxers. "Oh fuck, get real Fraser! I'm not masturbating!" 

Fraser glanced back at the detective and noticed that the man was pulling something out of his boxers. He couldn't tell what it was until Brock threw it on the seat and it landed right beside him. 

Fraser stared at the long, oblong whitish sack that contained something in it the shape and size of a banana then realized that it was the artifact that they were transporting. He glanced up to see Brock dancing and jumping around, wiping his hands on his shirt then on his pants while he was swearing up a storm. 

"Fuck! . . FUCK! . . .Shit! . . .Dammit! Sonuvabitch, baldheaded road dog, Ray!" 

"Detective? What is the. . . ." 

"Shut up, Fraser! Just shut up! . . Don't you realize what I have done!? I've probably contaminated myself with that stupid, fucking dildo! Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me that I was carrying a dead person around with me! How could Ray not tell me that the fucking dildo had a dead person in it?! God, now I'll probably be cursed for life and maybe even become impotent for placing that fucker right next to my dick! I could probably even end up gay and become attracted to somebody like Ray! OHMIGOD! Ohmigod! Oh my god! I've been cursed." Brock cried out as he continued to wipe his hands. 

Fraser reached for the sack and emptied out its contents. The banana size statuette dropped onto the seat of the car. He then reached into his purse and pulled out the container of Wipes that he had bought yesterday after he needed something to remove the makeup. Picking up the artifact Fraser then proceeded to examine it then wiped it down. "May I ask what the statuette was doing in your pants, Detective Tandy?" 

Brock wanted to cry. There weren't many times that he wanted to cry but this was one of those times that he really wanted to cry and he snarled at Fraser. "Oh . . . Gee . . . GOD! I DUNNO FRASER! . . . Hell, I thought . . . a dildo? Well, since I have it I might as well FUCK ME WITH IT, what the hell do you think I was doing with it in my pants?! DID YOU THINK I WANTED TO FUCK YOU WITH IT!? Dammit Fraser! Why the fuck didn't, you tell me what I was carrying! I put that thing next to my dick just in case they searched the fucking trunk! How could you not tell me, Red?! Now my fucking dick is going to rot and fall off because I was intimate with a dead KING!" he glanced into his boxers then started spitting into his shorts. 

Fraser frowned. "What do you think you are doing?" 

The detective stepped into the car and snatched the Wipes off Fraser's legs then glared at the Mountie. He then backed out of the car pushed down his shorts and started to wipe his cock. 

Fraser looked away quickly. "Oh . . . dear." 

He kept spitting on himself trying to wipe himself clean. "Oh God! Now I feel some kind of tingling, Red! This is not good . . . this is not good at all! My cock's already rotting . . . shit!" 

The Mountie kept his gaze fixed on the dashboard and added. "The tingling that you are experiencing is not due to the artifact making contact with you're, Um . . . skin, Detective Tandy. The only tingling that you are experiencing is due to the constant . . . um . . . rubbing of your penis with the Wipes." 

The detective exhausted himself and now had a hard-on. He threw the towels away then attempted to zip up his pants but the zippers snap broke in his hand. "Oh, gee . . . now why doesn't this surprise me?" He let himself drop into the seat then dropped his head back and stared at the roof of the car. "Will you take a look at me and tell me what you see, Red?" 

The Mountie looked over at his companion who was sitting beside him with his golden tresses disheveled and stringing out from under his cap; the shirt was missing the last few buttons and the pants hung wide open exposing the red boxers that he wore. Brock's mouth was all red with the lipstick that Fraser had smeared on him when they kissed and he looked dreadful. Fraser then looked down at himself to the crumpled mini dress that he was wearing complete with torn panty hose and knew exactly what Ray would think the minute he saw them. "Oh Dear." 

"Oh dear is fucking right! Oh man why does shit like this keep happening to me?! What did I do to deserve this, Red?!" Brock turned to look at Fraser then bolted upright in his seat and gasped. "OHMYGOD!" 

The Mountie flinched and turned quickly to look behind him but all he saw was darkness and shadows. Then he felt his partner's fingers on his neck and he jumped, startled by the closeness of his friend. "Broc . . . " 

"OHGOD! Will you quit moving?! Oh lord will you look at your neck!" whined Brock. 

Fraser pulled the rear view mirror in his direction and checked himself "What's wrong with my neck?" 

Brock was now practically on his laps and yanked at the necklace making Fraser grunt. "LOOK! Do you see it now?!" 

That's when Fraser noticed the dime-sized purple bruises on his neck just a little beside his Adam's apple. "Ah! Are you referring to the bruises?" 

Brock shook his head vigorously. "No! No, not the bruises, Fraser! It's a hickey! That's the hickey that Ray is going to see and then he's going to kill me and you!" 

"That is not a _hickey_ Detective Tandy. That is the bruise that I received when you were trying to snap the necklace and pinched me in the process. I am certain that Ray will understand such an accident as. . . . Although. . . . Maybe. . . .It does resemble a hickey doesn't it? . . . It is small and round and a deep shade of reddish-purple making it almost appear to. . . . Oh Dear." 

The first thing that Brock did was to reach over and start rubbing on it. "Maybe if we. . . ." 

"NO! Don't do that because it will only make it worse!" the Mountie pushed his hand away. 

Brock dropped into his seat. "None of this is good, Red. The whole case is nothing but a bad omen . . . When Ray sees you in this dress; the man is going to freak! . . . . Then when he sees the hickey he is going to kill me! This is not good and this is not fair! First he strips me of my gun then he sets me up with a mutated Smurf then he finishes by setting me up with a dead King! Nope. This isn't good! I am a very, very dead man. You better move aside King See-no-more and make room for golden-haired Brock-fuck-no-more!" 

The Mountie rubbed at the bruise a little knowing full well that he was in a lot of trouble. 

"NO! . . Don't do that Red or it's gonna get a whole lot bigger and it's gonna make me a whole lot deader!" Brock pulled at his hand then stared at the Mountie. Shaking his head in despair he stepped out of the jeep and started pacing. 

Fraser stepped out and over to him. "Detective Tandy, I'm sure that . . . " 

But, Brock reached over and covered his mouth. "No. Please do not try to make me feel better because nothing you could say could possibly make me feel better." 

Fraser nodded as he stared at the young blond. He waited until Brock removed his hand from his mouth then added. "I would like to thank you for all that you have done especially for helping Ray and me, Detective Tandy. You really are a wonderful person." 

Brock stared at him then after a few seconds he smiled. "You know that you are very welcome, Red." 

Fraser nodded then reached over and pressed his lips to Brock's in a gratuitous gesture. 

Brock was shocked by the kiss but the man wasn't the type to turn down a kiss so he did what came natural to him. He wrapped an arm around Fraser's shoulder and pulled the Mountie in and reciprocated the kiss. His tongue slipped into the Mountie's mouth with really no problem and he tasted Fraser's warmness. He felt the Mountie's tongue brush up against his own and then the Mountie pushed him away quite suddenly. "No!" 

Brock stepped back quickly. "Jesus! . . .I'm . . . I'm so sorry . . . I. . . .I'm sorry, Red, I don't know why I did that!" Brock reached up and endeavored to wipe Fraser's mouth. 

Fraser stopped him by grabbing his wrist and stared at him. "That's quite all right, Detective Tandy. I'll clean the lipstick up myself." Fraser stepped away and got into the jeep. 

Brock hurried in also. "Red. I'm really very sorry. I. . I don't know why. . . . Maybe it's the stress of this whole fiasco but . . . but, please don't tell, Ray. It would only make him hate me and that's one thing I don't need. Please. I didn't mean to . . . but when you touched me I felt so. . . . vulnerably . . . Please. Please do not tell, Ray and I promise that it will never happen again. Please." Begged the young blond as he watched the Mountie. 

Fraser turned to look at him then added. "You are not entirely to blame, Detective Tandy. I was the one who pressed my lips on yours and it was I who allowed you to taste me but then I realized how wrong that was and so I pulled away. I should be begging you not to tell Ray about this." 

Brock stared at him then took in a deep breath. "So, you won't tell him?" 

Fraser shook his head. "I don't think he needs to know." 

The young blond smiled. "Thank you." 

* * *

Florrie sat back on the bench and sipped her coke as she kept an eye on Ray who was pacing the sidewalk of the rest area. Fraser and Brock should have arrived already but they were no where to be seen. 

He stopped pacing and turned to look at the woman who was his partner. "Florrie, something's not right and I can feel it in the pit of my stomach! It's been more than fifty minutes and they should've arrived by now! The damn place is only fifteen minutes away! We need ta go back and see what the hell's going on!" 

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, Ray, give them a little more time. It's too soon! Sit down and have a soda Ray. I'm sure they made it across safely because that Brock is a really good detective . . . so is your boyfriend. Besides, that beeper around your neck would have gone off by now and it hasn't." 

Ray stared at her then went back to his pacing. "Something's wrong, Florrie . . . something's just not right!" 

* * *

Brock released his hair and let it fall down around his shoulders. He pulled the car over again and parked. 

"Why are we . . . " 

"Look Red, when we get there you let me do the talking, okay . . . Allow me to explain things to Ray before you say anything and get us both killed, okay?" 

Fraser shook his head. "I think I should try to . . . " 

"No! I will do the talking and you can do the blowing once I'm finished! Now let me do the talking, Fraser! Okay? You see the lights up ahead? Well, that's the rest stop so try to fix yourself up a little. Also, about the hickey, he won't see it in the dark as long as you keep your head down and when we get to a hotel then the two of you can fuck and then you can make sure that he gives you a hickey so in the morning the man will think that he made that one. Understood?" 

"No." 

"You want to see pretty Brock get beaten up?" asked Brock smiling sweetly. "Understood." 

"Good." 

* * *

He stopped pacing when he saw the Camaro pulling into the rest stop and took in a deep breath of relief. Ray was elated that they had made it across safely. He started over but Brock stepped out quickly and hurried over to him instead. 

"Hey Ray! We made it across safely as you can see but . . . but, there's something that I have to explain to you and you do owe me a favor so before you start bitching, listen to what I have to say, as a favor to me!" 

Of course, the detective panicked and thought the worst. "Fraser? Where's Fraser, Brock?! What did you do with him?!" Ray demanded an answer then he rushed over to the passenger side. 

The young blond held his breath and waited for the worst when Fraser stepped out of the car. 

"Ray." Murmured Fraser. 

Ray stopped dead in his tracks and his breath caught in his throat. 

Brock hurried over. "Okay, let me explain this, Ray . . . you see I needed a whore. . . . I mean, I needed for Fraser to impersonate a whore as a diversion so we could get across safely and make sure that we . . . " but Brock could tell that his partner wasn't listening. In fact Ray had not moved so much as an inch as he stared at the Mountie. And the Mountie stood perfectly still holding his breath as grey-blues stared into blues. 

Florinda hurried over to see what the commotion was all about because it seemed that everyone was frozen in place. "Ray?" 

Now, Ray let out a long, loud breath and circled his lover staring at him from head to toe. The red dress that was really short and really crumbled was the very first thing that he took in. The dress barely covered Fraser's ass, he noticed and then he inspected the fancy nylons that had runs in them as if they had been put on in a hurry or someone had tried to claw them off. He glanced up into those greys that had that scared wide-eyed look in them like the deer get when a car is approaching them head-on and he knew that Fraser realized that he was in a lot of trouble. Ray noticed the smeared lipstick all over his lover's mouth and remembered seeing the same shade of red all over Brock's mouth. His eyes shifted to the midnight black wig that did not have a hair in place and the hair gave the impression that someone had dug their fingers into it during a mind-staggering blow-job. 

Brock stepped in again. "Ray? Ray, you need to let me explain because you owe me and . . . " 

But he was cut off by Ray's bellow. "AAARRGGGHHH! .His breath caught again and he stared with eyes that were as wide as saucers, at the hickey. He could barely hear Brock mumbling and rambling about something but he did hear what his lover said. 

"It's not what it seems, Ray! You see, but it was the . . . " 

Florrie mumbled. "Oh boy." 

And, Brock intervened."Ray! I didn't mean to do that! I swear on my sister's grave when she buys one that I didn't mean to do that! I swear Ray that it was an accident when. . . ." 

But the detective had already clamped his fingers around Brock's neck and squeezed. Both Fraser and Florinda jumped into action as Fraser attempted to pull Ray off Brock and Florinda tried yanking Brock away. 

"NO RAY! No! It's not at all what it seems! Tandy is correct in saying that it was an accident!" added Fraser trying to make his lover understand. 

Florinda managed to yank Brock away from Ray's clutch and the young blond was coughing up a storm as she held him back in a strong head lock. 

>cough, cough, coughs< Florinda, you overgrown whale, let me go! >cough, cough< I'm gonna kill him when I find >coughs, coughs< a gun! Lemme go Florinda! You sonuvof >coughs, coughs. < bitch!" Brock yelled and fought her furiously. 

And, Ray was fighting Fraser. "Lemme go, Fraser! I'm warning ya that ya better release me!" 

The Mountie had Ray's hands pinned behind his back to keep him from attacking the young blond. 

"Damn it Florinda >coughs, coughs< you better let me go, you, you, you >coughs< monstrous bitch!" snarled Brock furiously while struggling with her. 

The woman did something better then that, she tightened her grip around Brock's neck and snarled "What did you call me?!" 

Brock shrieked in pain. "OW-W-W! >cough, cough< I can't breathe! Help me! Someone help me! I can't breathe, Fraser, help me! I didn't say . . . >cough< I didn't say bitch! Honestly! >cough, coughs< I called Ray a bitch! Then I said for you not to let me fall into the ditch! >cough, cough< I swear! . . . . Fra-ser, help meeeee! She's suffocating meeee!" 

She loosened her hold a bit but did not release him. "I'm going to throw you in the ditch if you don't stop your whooping little man! Now let's you and I go for a walk so everyone can calm down!" 

"No! No! I want to kill, Ray! Let me go, Florinda! That fucking bitch tricked me into lugging a sonuvabitch king that was stuck in a dildo and was making friendly with my pecker! You better release me; you overgrown mutated woman or I'm going to kill you too! I'm very good with a fucking gun and you're a huge moving target so I know that I won't miss!" 

Florinda hauled him away. "But, you don't even have a gun so shut up, sweetie!" she dragged him away tightening the hold around his neck. 

"OW! OW! OW! You're hurting me you big, old. . . . OW! Fraser, help me-e-e-e! She's trying to rape me now! OW-W-W! Hel-l-l-l-lp I don't wanna be mate-e-e-ed!" 

Ray looked over at his lover with venomous eyes daring the Mountie to keep holding him imprisoned in his arms. 

Fraser realized Ray was enraged but he still refused to release him. He could hear Ray huffing and could see those blues seething with anger as they glared at each other. "Ray, you need to let me explain the situation before you explode. I had to dress this way as part of the plan of attack, a distraction if you care. It was the only diversion that Brock could think of at the time and you told him to improvise which he did because they didn't search us." 

The blond was furious and he spitted out his words vehemently "Is that the best that you can do with an explanation? You wanna tell me what kind of fucking diversion you gave them Ben? Did you spread yer fucking legs wide open so he could eat cha in front of 'em? Or, did he grip yer hair and bang his cock into yer fucking face and then finished by sucking on yer neck?!" he growled. 

The Mountie shook his head trying to maintain self-control but was finding it hard not to be angry. "You know that I wouldn't have sex with him, Ray. Why would I lie to you? Detective Tandy tried to fasten the clasp on my necklace and he pinched me in the process. If you would calm down and examine the bruise closely you would see that it is a pinch and not a hickey." 

Ray struggled and then freed himself from Fraser's hold. Just as quick he was up in Fraser's face and jabbed a finger into the man's chest. "You really expect me to believe that fucking jerk-off didn't lay a hand on ya, Ben? God Dammit Ben that piece of shit yer wearing doesn't even cover yer fucking balls! Look at this! All I hafta do is lift it this high and. . . . " 

The motion infuriated the Mountie and he slapped his lover's hand away when he tried lifting the dress. "Please . . . Do not do that!" 

Florrie maintained a headlock on the handsome young blond and the man still struggled to free himself. She watched the argument taking place a few feet away from her and played it smart enough to stay within an earshot. 

"And, why the fuck, can't I look under the dress all of a sudden? What else are ya hiding underneath that I haven't seen already?" snarled the detective. 

The Mountie was furious now. The innuendoes and accusations had gotten way out of hand and something had to be done. "Look, Ray! I thought you took this assignment seriously! When you took this undercover assignment you were well aware of the risks involved! And, as you have adamantly drilled into me, for the last few years that we have known each other, sometimes we have to get our * hands * dirty! You, yourself have said that no job is without its risks and we. . . ." 

"I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I SAID BEN! BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU FUCKING PERMISSION TO GO FUCK AROUND, ESPECIALLY WITH MY NEW PARTNER!" Ray screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Brock looked up at his partner. "HEY! Lay off him, Ray! He didn't do anything wrong and I didn't fuck him, but give me a chance and I'll . . . OW! Stop it, bitch! OW-W-W, Fraser! She bit me!" 

Ray jerked his head in his partner's direction and glared at him. "I don't need you defending him, Brock! So help me, if you slept with him I'm gonna kill you Brock!" 

"Fuck you, Ray! How could you think I slept with him, dammit!? I was too busy being fucked by Geronimo and his fucking dildo you damn mother . . . ow! Dammit woman, stop that!" growled Brock. 

Fraser was furious that Ray doubted him. This wasn't going to be the first time that he was going to lose his temper since they had become lovers and he was already at the breaking point."Raymond this is enough! You are making a fool of yourself in front of this lady Detective and your partner and there is no. . . . " 

Brock chimed in. "Yeah! You're making a fool of yourself in front of us so quit it and get this fucking gargantuan woman off me! . . .You're a detective? She's a detective, Red?" 

Fraser continued. "Yes, she's a detective and now if you don't mind. . . Raymond! There is no need for you to yell at me and especially for you to yell at me in public! There is also no need to falsely accuse me of things that I have not done! Now, if you don't trust me, then there isn't much more that I can say to convince you, is there?! . . . And, if you can't trust me then what does that say about our relationship!? We might as well go our separate ways if there is no trust because I refuse to be in a relationship where my word isn't good enough!" Fraser's blue-greys smoldered in anger as he threatened his lover. 

The detective realized Fraser had put him in a spot by threatening the relationship. But, the Mountie was right, if he couldn't trust Fraser, then who could he trust with his life? All he knew was that he was madly in love with Fraser and he needed him in the worst way. "Y-You really don't uh . . . m-mean that . . . , do ya Ben?" his anger subsided quickly and his light blues softened, instantly replaced with a tinge of fear. "Do you mean that, Ben?" 

Fraser's blue-greys went from smoldering hot to a soft warm blue within milliseconds and then they flickered slightly when he smiled. "Well, uh . . . No Ray. . . . I don't mean that because. . . . Because, . . . really do love you and I can't be without you, Ray." 

Brock moaned. "Oh-my-god . . . why don't you just go ahead and sit on my face and suffocate me, Mrs. Potato-head because if I hear any more of this I'm gonna die of . . . Ow! Stop that, woman!" 

Ray now smiled and took in a deep breath. He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him into his body. He kissed the Mountie's ear tenderly and whispered. "Oh God, I was so worried about you. I was so scared that something horrible had happened to you. I'm so fucking crazy about you that I just can't think straight sometimes, Ben. Oh God but, I was so scared!" 

"Oh gee . . . now their gonna fuck each other just like two mice in heat! You are fucking crazy, Ray." Growled Brock and Florinda bopped him on the head. 

"Will you shut up, already?! I want to hear this!" 

The Mountie embraced Ray then brushed his lips across his jaw-line and whispered. "We were very careful, Ray. Your partner is a very good detective and thanks to his ingenuity and his prevarications it got us across safely. You do owe him an apology though because he did find out about the statuette and that is why he is infuriated with you. But, he did do his best to protect me foremost and he was trying to get me back to you without so much as a scratch except for that one incident." 

Ray gazed into those beautiful blue-greys that brought him so much happiness and smiled. "I'll apologize to him later but, right now yer all that I care about, Ben." He then locked lips with his lover and kissed him passionately. 

The Mountie ran both hands up Ray's back to his shoulders and pulled him in closer to deepen the passionate tongue-dueling kiss. 

Florinda, sighed, blushed and smiled as she and Brock watched the happy couple. Then she could hear Brock muttering obscenities under his breath. 

"So, now they fucking kiss like nothing happened? . . .Damn fuckers, stinking bitch, whoring . . . " 

Florinda turned to him. "If you don't shut up and let me watch I'm going to kiss you and I can guarantee that it will shut you up!" she snarled. 

That did the trick because Brock quieted immediately and glared at her. Then he snarled. "One kiss from you and you'll suck in my whole head you over-stuffed, porch-monkey!" 

Florrie smiled. "Well, there's a thought." Then she saw the headlights of an approaching vehicle and snapped under her breath. "Shit! They would have to ruin this! . . .Hey, Ray! Car approaching at three o'clock!" 

The two men broke from the kiss immediately and Ray hustled Fraser back into the car. 

A border patrolman pulled over. "Hello. Folks . . . Is everything all right, here? Is there a problem?" He looked over to the huge woman that had Brock in a head lock and she released him promptly. 

Brock bolted away quickly muttering obscenities under his breath. "Damn mother-fucking sonuvabitch whoring mutated wannabe Smurffette!" 

Ray smiled at the patrolman. "Everything is fine, officer. It's just my friend who is having problems with his, um . . . sister." 

The patrolman glanced over at Brock then at the huge woman then back to Brock. 

Brock smiled. "You're more then welcome to her if you want her . . . she's really good with her beak. She can suck everything out of you like a fucking vacuum cleaner if. . OW! . ..Stop it, Round-ton-dra!" Brock moved further away. 

The officer nodded then he glanced over at Fraser, and Ray caught the * flirting * smiles that passed between them. He looked at his lover and noticed that Fraser was blushing. He then turned to the patrolman when he heard the man say. "Are you okay, Red?" 

Fraser nodded sheepishly and glanced up at Ray who was staring at him wide-eyed then he looked away quickly. 

"Well, then, I'll be leaving y'all to take care of your business. Do have a nice day and welcome to Texas. Red? You take care or yourself sweetheart, and goodbye now." He gave Fraser another quick over, smiled then the patrolman drives away. 

Ray spun to look at his lover. "Now what the fuck was all that about, Fraser?! The man called you, Red!" 

Fraser mumbled. "That was John and he was one of the guards that searched our vehicle Ray and he probably heard Brock call me, Red. I really don't know him and don't you dare start up with me again!" Fraser snapped trying to ward off another argument. 

"Okay! That's it, Ray! I'm gonna get my gun and shoot your cock-sucking, sonuvabitch, Canadian-fucking slutty, ass once I find my fucking gun! Now . . . Where is she? What did you do with her?! You could've told me, Ray! You could've told me that I was carrying a fucking dildo with a dead King in it! I'm gonna shoot you then I'm gonna shoot the beached whale that's sitting over there!" 

Florrie attempted to get up and Brock hightailed to the back of the car. "You come near me and I'll beat you to a pulp woman! I know the martial arts! I got a karate belt . . . Two! Two karate belts so stay away from me! And, as for you, Ray! Didn't it occur to you that I could've taken that shit to bed with me and fucked myself with it?! I mean, how do you think old Tonto was gonna feel getting stuck up my ass, huh?! Or, your lover's ass for that matter!" Brock pointed to Fraser and then he snapped at Ray. "And, you promised me a fucking favor!" 

"I couldn't tell you about the assignment and you know it! Besides you got the artifact across safely didn't you?" Ray snapped at his partner as the detective hid behind the car as far away from Florrie as he could. 

Brock was seething with anger. "Well . . . dammit Ray! You could've at least warned me about it, you cock-sucking-fucker! You could've told me that I was carrying a dead idiot in my pants!" 

Ray frowned. "You were carrying it in yer pants? Why did you have the artifact in yer pants?" Ray looked to Fraser. 

Fraser answered."Detective Tandy, stashed the artifact in his pants to keep the patrolmen from finding it." 

Ray gasped then looked back at Brock. "That's a rare artifact that yer carrying, you moron! How could you stick it in yer pants?! What about the container that the artifact was in, what did you do with the box that it was in! ..Where are your keys, Brock?!" 

The young blond leered, daring his partner to take the keys from him but when Florinda neared then the detective quickly handed the keys over to Ray and dashed to the front of the car. "You keep away from me, you huge woman or I'm going to have to use my deadly hands on you!" 

"Well, that sounds promising." Smiled Florinda. 

Ray unlocked the trunk then looked around for the small black box that had housed the artifact. What he saw instead was a huge crate right smack in the middle of the trunk. He reached over and flipped the lid open then gasped. He shifted his eyes from the crate to Brock and then to Fraser. "What the fuck is this, Brock Tandy! What are they?!" 

The young blond kept his distance and his mouth shut. 

Florinda stepped in closer and gasped. "Where the fuck did, you get all these dildos', Brock honey? . . .Is this your personal collection?" she grinned and batted her lashes at him. 

Ray cracked up laughing as he stared at the dildos then realized that the men at the checkpoint had to have peeked in the box and had probably freaked also so he laughed harder. 

The young blond glanced at his partner who was laughing then looked over at Florrie who was giggling hysterically too so he joined in and cracked up laughing. "Oh, Ray, but you should've heard me! You would've been so proud of me! I told them that I was experiencing * sexual inadequacies! * Sexual inadequacy's * my ass, I should've just said that I couldn't get it up and I had to go to Mexico to buy tons of dildo's to make a certain woman happy!" 

Ray cracked up even louder and Florinda joined him. 

"No. Seriously Ray! You should have seen them snickering at me when I told them I needed some Viagara also! They were trying so hard not to laugh which is probably why they send me away so they could laugh at me! And, I kept a straight face too, Ray! You can't believe how hard that was to do, and you would've been so proud of me!" 

Fraser murmured. "You also told them that I was nymphomaniac, detective." 

Brock looked over to Ray afraid he was going to be angry all over again but instead the detective keeled over breaking out in a new gale of laughter. 

The Mountie looked over at Ray and added. "I do not find anything amusing about being labeled a nymphomaniac." 

Ray cracked up even louder now understanding the _look_ the patrolman had given Fraser. 

Brock added. "Well, I had to explain the dildo's Red so I told them you were a nymph! . . . but, if it'll make you feel better I told them I couldn't get hard, okay?" 

The detective was grasping hold of his knees as he tried to control his laughter. Fraser still didn't see anything funny about the whole incident and stepped out of the car to help his lover up when he had dropped to his knees. "Give me your hand, Ray." 

He glanced up at the Mountie then tilted his head to one side and smiled up at his lover. "Ben . . . you do know that I can see yer tonsils from this angle." 

Jumping back, the Mountie was startled and pulled down at the hem of the dress. "Ray! My God Ray!" 

He cracked up laughing again then got up off the ground and walked over to Brock. 

Brock flinched away from him but the detective still wrapped an arm around him. "Dammit Brock! Yer one helluva detective! Sometimes I just wanna kill ya and sometimes I wanna marry ya!" 

The young blond studied his partner then shook his head. "Fuck no! I told you I was cursed Red, because now he wants to marry me! And, you still owe me my gun cause I'm still gonna kill you, Ray, so don't even try to use that sweet talk on me cause I'm not Red! Now gimme my sweetheart back!" 

Ray reached to the back of his pants and pulled out Brock's revolver. 

Florinda added. "Is that a wise thing to do Ray? The man does want to kill you, you know." 

Ray nodded. "Brock's okay Florrie. He just tends to go off the rocker sometimes. Here's yer darling, Brock." 

The young detective gasped then he grabbed his gun and immediately hustled away from Ray attempting to clean his gun on his shirt sleeve. "OH my god! How could you put her in your, fucking, gay pants?! I gave her to you in a case to carry her around Ray for God's sakes! Where is her case? That is her special case and you're not supposed to be carrying her around like she's some piece of furniture, you fucking moron! Did the bad gay detective hurt you, sweetie?!" Brock asked his gun as he caressed it gently. 

Ray left Brock to his beloved gun and walked over to the Mountie. "Okay gang, we're gonna spend the rest of the night at the hotel just a few miles up. I already made reservations and in the morning we'll drive up to Corpus Christi and catch a plane then hightail it to Chicago and then we're all done with this crap!" 

Brock, of course, didn't like the idea. "Why can't we drive out of Texas now and just head to Chicago? You don't want to stay for too long in this state, Ray, and I got a very bad feeling about staying overnight." 

Ray stepped over to the trunk and shut it. He turned to Brock and shook his head. "We can't head out because the plane doesn't take off until ten in the morning. I know we're all exhausted so the next stop will be the hotel where we'll crash for a few hours before we head to Chicago." 

The young blond stepped closer to Ray and whispered. "You're going to make me ride with Jabba aren't you? And, why the fuck didn't, you tell me she was a cop?" 

Ray smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are going to ride with her and her being a cop was stipulated as classified information." 

Brock pouted then snarled. "Classified information, your ass! You knew that if you had told me about her I would have refused the case in less then a second!" 

"Well . . . yes . . . that's true . . . But, I'll let you in on a little secret Brock. Detective Martin has a maddening crush on you." 

"OH good lord! Like if I need to know this, Ray! By the time we leave Texas, I'm going to be known as the damned freak that slept with the overstuffed Potato Head!" the young blond snatched the keys that Ray was handing to him and headed toward the jeep. "Come on and let's get going, Mrs. Pokemon reject! And, you better make it quick because I ain't got all fucking day!" 

The female detective glanced over at Ray. "What the fuck is wrong with Boy Wonder now?" 

Ray shrugged his shoulder's and muttered. "Florrie, to tell you the truth, most of the time I dunno what is wrong with that man. I really think that Brock suffers from sexual deprivation." 

Florinda smiled. "Well, I can fix that for him right away. Now, as you were saying about you and the Mountie not being romantically involved? From where I was standing you were doing some pretty mean tricks with his mouth earlier, Ray." 

The blond detective blushed and smiled. "It's not what . . . what yer thinking . . . The Mountie was . . . uh, he was having problems breathing Florrie and I was only trying to help him." 

She laughed until she heard Brock honking and yelling for her. 

"HEY YOU, hurry up! We don't have all fucking day here! Will you put your two-ton ass into gear and haul it over here!" 

Florinda looked at Ray. "If I didn't like him that much, I'd swear that I would sit on that loud-mouth, Ray. I promise you that by the time we get to the hotel this boy is gonna learn some manners!" 

"HEY Round-tundra! Git your ass into the jeep woman!" Brock yelled leaning on horn. 

Ray noticed the mean scowl on her face and knew that his partner might not survive this mission after all. She didn't just walk to the jeep, she charged over like an enraged bull. 

The young blond's hand froze on the steering wheel when he saw her clumping over and knew that he was in deep trouble. "Oh Shit! I made the elephantine woman angry! Oh shit!" 

The young blond gasped and cowered in his seat when she nearly tore the door off its hinges. The jeep rocked as she climbed in and Brock peeked between his fingers waiting for the blow. He saw those huge mile-long squinted eyes that seem to wrap around her head glaring at him and he couldn't swallow when his heart rushed up to his throat. "H-H-hi Florrie . . . sweet cheeks, dearest . . . honey! I was . . . ha, I was kidding around love . . . you're not . . . you're not very angry with cute Brock, are you?" Brock lowered his hands slowly and tried to smile but his lips had locked up on him and refused to cooperate. 

She glared at him, with a mean scowl on her face, devouring him with her eyes. "Look. You had better listen to what I have to say, Detective Brock Tandy because I'm not going to repeat myself after this. You so much as make another crude remark and I will personally rape you! I'll shove you deep into me and I can guarantee that you'll never come out! And, that my skinny assed friend is a promise!" 

The young detective was finding it very difficult to swallow and his bulging blues were drying up because they refused to close out of fear of being struck by the huge woman. Brock squeaked. "Y-Yes Ma'am." 

"Okay, now that we got that all straightened out let's get onto the hotel. And, don't let me hear any fucking remarks coming from you unless you intend to say something nice to me . . . Do you hear me?!" 

"Uh . . . yes . . . yes I do Round . . . uh . . . yes." Brock buckled in quickly, started the jeep and followed Ray out. 

He then turned to look at her and smiled sweetly showing off two beautiful dimples. 

She had to smile, in return as that beautiful face melted her heart. "You know that you are a very beautiful man so why aren't you in a relationship?" 

Brock glanced at her then back to the street. "My dad said he would disown me if I got into another relationship. I cost him too much money with my failed marriage. So, Mrs. Potato head, tell me about your husband and don't leave any of the details out." 

* * *

They settled into adjoining rooms with Fraser and Ray's room located between the other two detectives. Ray thought it would be best to keep the two separated. They were supposed to meet an FBI agent before they were to board the plane so Ray hurried the Mountie into the shower with him. 

The warm water fell on both their bodies as they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and kissed passionately. Ray ran his hands down Fraser's wet body and cupped his ass pulling him forward to press his hard cock into the Mounties waiting one. He then slid a hand to the front and slipped it between their bodies taking hold of Fraser's warm, slippery cock and the Mountie moaned into Ray's mouth. Ray broke the kiss and whispered. "Want ya Ben." And he started pumping Fraser's hard-on in his wet hand. 

Fraser reached down and wrapped a hand on Ray's hand and murmured. "Stop. Not too fast or I'll . . . slow down, Ray." 

The blond growled and released the Mountie's cock, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately again. Tongues darted in and out, sucked on each other and, tasted as much as possible. 

Ray whispered. "Lemme fuck you, Ben." 

Fraser gazed into those lust-filled blues and nodded. "I would love to have you in me, Ray." 

Ray smiled, kissed his nose and flipped the Mountie around. 

Fraser placed both hands on the tiled wall and positioned his feet slightly apart. 

Ray grabbed the baby oil they had brought to the shower, squirted it on his penis then nestled up to Fraser's buttocks. 

The Mountie closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the tiles waiting for his lover. 

The detective penetrated his partner and pushed in slowly listening to his lover moan. 

"Oh, Ray." Fraser murmured. 

Ray pushed in deeper and fastened his mouth to the nape of Fraser's neck. 

"Ray!" growled Fraser. 

The detective now pumped and sucked the Mountie's neck then snaked a hand around front taking hold of his lover's cock and squeezed it gently. Ray thrust into him and at the same time he pumped Fraser's hard cock and listened to the Canadian moan out his name in ecstasy. "Oh Ray . . . Oh! . . .Ray! Deeper . . . deeper, Ray." 

Ray clamped a hand to Fraser's hip and fucked him hard just like he knew the Mountie liked it and the man was now purring. 

Ray kissed the back of Fraser's neck then licked up to his ear and whispered. "I want ya to cum for me, my beautiful Mountie. Tell me how much you enjoy being * fucked * by me." 

And, that did it for Fraser as he shot his seed out, his body jerking. He was gasping for air and murmuring. "I do . . . Oh, yes, and I do love. . . . you fucking me, Ray! . . OH! .. . you fuck me so . . . good!" he grunted out between each breath. 

Ray now gasped then moan as his seed jetted into his lover's tight channel. He wrapped both arms around Fraser's waist and pulled him closer wanting to make the sensation last long as his cock throbbed inside his lover's warmness. 

Fraser straightened up still keeping his lover in him and looked over his shoulder at the detective. He reached over and they shared a tender kiss. 

Ray now released his lover and turned him around to face him then embraced him and went for another tongue exploring kiss. 

Fraser inched back and whispered. "I love you, Raymond Kowalski." 

Ray's blues twinkled. "I know . . . love ya too, Benton Fraser." And their lips united again. 

* * *

Brock sat and watched as Ray paced the small space between the couch and the front door. "Where is he?" Ray asked for the millionth time. 

The young blond looked over to the Canadian as the man sat opposite him. He noticed that Fraser looked spectacular in tight jeans and a dark red pullover, then he looked back to Ray and shrugged. "Well, what time was he supposed to arrive, Ray?" 

Ray ran a hand through his spikes. "He said two hours after our arrival to the hotel he would check in with us and it's been . . . " he looked at his watch again. "It's been two hours and thirty-five minutes." 

The Mountie added. "Maybe he was detained for some . . . " 

"No. . . . we're talking the FBI, Frase. Those people are never detained and they are as punctual as clock work . . . something had ta have happened. Where is the . . . the . . . " Ray didn't finish the sentence as he glanced at the Mountie. 

Brock looked over to Fraser also when the man spoke up. 

"It's still secure." 

Brock stretched. "Where's the beached whale?" 

Ray frowned then added. "Detective Martin is asleep just like you should be." 

"Uh, uh . . . she said if I fell asleep she would come into my room and rape me. I'm safer here with the two of you. So, how was the sex? Was it as great as ever?" he looked to Fraser. 

The Mountie blushed just like the young blond knew he would and Ray ignored him just like he knew Ray would. "Aw come on. You can at least share that much with me! I mean that it's quite obvious that there was sex in here not too long ago. Both of you have wet hair, and it smells like cum in here and . . . Two clean bodies . . . don't take. . . ." 

"Will you shut up, Brock?" snapped Ray and then jumped when he heard the knocking at the door. "Its gotta be the FBI." The detective hurried to the door. 

Brock jumped. "If its Jabba don't let her in because she promised that she was going to rape me!" 

Ray opened the door and Florrie smiled. "Hey Ray . . . Sorry to bother you but my bathroom went on the blink and . . ." 

"Don't let her use yours, Ray because her ass will probably swallow it!" 

Florrie peeked in and caught sight of Brock. "Excuse me?" 

Brock turned to look at her. "I said . . . whoa! . . .What happened to you?" 

"What do you mean by what happened to me?" she stared at him. 

Brock stepped over to her. "Well . . . you look . . . you look human now. What happened to the blue hair and the tattoos and the ugly lip? What happened to all that piercing and . . . what happened and how did your ugliness fall off?" 

She smiled. "That was part of my cover, Detective Tandy. I don't usually go around looking that ugly." 

"Wow . . . Hm? . . .You got a really nice face on you under all that ugliness you were wearing . . . why'd you mess it up before?" asked Brock curiously. 

She turned away and looked back to Ray. "May I use your bathroom?" 

Ray nodded. "Sure . . . go ahead, and it's in that room past the bed." He went back to sit with Fraser. 

Brock turned to his partner. "God, Ray, she looks quite human don't you think? That's a really nice face that she's got on her." 

Ray smiled. "You like her?" 

Brock smiled. "What I like is blow-jobs, Ray. It doesn't matter to me whose doing the blowing as long as they do it." 

The Mountie blushed. 

Florrie stepped back into the room. "Thanks Ray." Then she headed out. 

"I'll be right back, Ray." Brock hurried out after her. 

Ray looked over to his lover and shook his head. "I cannot understand that guy. First he insults her and calls her every name in the book and now he is flirting with her? The man is really demented, Frase." 

In less then a minute Brock returned, and the man was smiling. The knock came again and Ray hurried to the door. He opened it and there stood a tall, feminine looking young boy dressed in the finest black silk suit that Ray had ever seen. 

"Hello . . . Ray?" he asked. 

Fraser stretched his neck to look at their visitor and raised a brow when he saw him. Brock noticed the Mountie staring so he turned around to look also. "Sweet-mother-of-Jesus! . . M-m-m, Damn! That is one fine-looking human being! That kid is so hot!" he whispered to the Mountie. 

Fraser nodded. "He is very hot indeed." 

Both men stared and Ray stood frozen to the doorknob. 

"Ray?" he repeated again. 

Now Ray nodded as he gazed into those huge, beautiful olive green eyes. The detective thought this kid was way too young and innocent-looking to be the Agent. "Yeh, I'm Ray and who are you? Are you, Marilyn Monroe's, um . . . lost brother? . . .I mean, cause yer hair color and yer cheekbones . . . and. . . And, yer lips . . . yer lips . . . uh . . . They . . . God." Ray was tripping all over his words wondering who this young boy was. 

The young man blushed then smiled. 

"Um . . . no, I am not related to Miss Monroe but I wish I had been. May I come in?" he flashed his identification and was still smiling as he did so. 

Ray knew that if he wasn't in love with Fraser already then he would definitely hand his heart over to this kid in a second. He tore his eyes off that heavenly face then read the boy's credentials. "Agent B.J. McKenzie . . . Yer an agent?! How old are you, thirteen? You must've graduated at a really young age." muttered the detective as he studied the young man. 

Agent McKenzie laughed then nodded. "I was a child prodigy but I can assure you that I am not thirteen. I am old enough to be an agent. May I come in, please?" 

Brock was up immediately. "That's a really fantastic name . . . please do come in." He hurried over then grabbed the agent by the arm and pulled him to the couch. "Don't be shy and have a seat, right here, beside me after all we're all friends here, BJ." He plopped right next to the agent on the couch. "Now, let's get down to business and what does B.J. stand for?" 

Ray mumbled. "Cut it out Brock . . . Um . . . this is Detective Brock Tandy and he is Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP." 

"Yes, I am aware of whom they are, Ray." The agent nodded then smiled at Fraser and at Brock. "I am very pleased to meet all of you. I'm here to find out if the assignment was completed?" 

Ray nodded. "The assignment is completed so far but we still have to get to Chicago." 

"Good. . . Now, here are your instructions and plane tickets for your return trip and this envelope contains all the information that you will need before you board the plane. Make sure that you follow these instructions carefully and you will be given new ones upon your arrival in Chicago. If you have any questions, you can reach me at this number but only for the next twenty-four hours. Now, did you understand what I have explained and do you have any questions?" 

"Yeah . . . what does B.J. stand for?" asked Brock. 

Ray reached over and smacked him up the head. "Stop it!" 

Brock snarled at him and scooted closer to B.J. "Are you of legal age and are you busy?" 

The young man smiled then continued. "Well, now that you have all the instructions I should get going. Oh, but one final question. Did Detective Florinda head back to her room after leaving here?" 

Ray was puzzled by the question then he nodded. "Well, yes she did after she used my bathroom." 

"Good." He stood up then headed for the door. "If there is anything that you need, Ray. Just call me." 

Brock hurried after him. "I'll walk you out." 

Both Fraser and Ray stared at their partner. The agent thanked them and left with Brock following right behind him. 

Ray sighed. 

Fraser asked. "You like him?" 

Ray shook his head. "No." 

"Liar." 

Ray smiled. "I'm sorry, Fraser but something like that you just can't help but to like!" 

Fraser nodded. "Yes. He was definitely hot." 

"What?!" asked Ray stunned. 

The Mountie blushed. 

* * *

Brock bit at his bottom lip and ran his hands through that soft, golden hair that was attached to the soft lips that were further attached to his cock. His mouth dropped open and he threw his head back banging it on the bedroom wall when he came hard into that glorious warm mouth. "OH! . . .OH! .. . GOD, YES!" he moaned clenching his fingers into that soft hair. His sperm jetted out spurt after spurt and his heart hammered in his chest with the overwhelming sensation that was crashing through his body wave after wave. "OH GOD!" he moaned again when he felt that velvety tongue brush across the sensitive tip of his cock. "Oh! . . .Oh god but you're so beautiful!" he moaned as the agent made his way up his body and those olive-green eyes now gazed into his. Brock could see traces of his sperm on the agent's lips and he watched as the young man's tongue darted out and licked off the residuals of his juices. The young detective cupped the agent's beautiful face then pressed his hungry parted lips to those soft waiting ones. His tongue came in contact with his own sperm and he licks it off the agent's lips making the young man moan. The golden-haired agent grunted then he grabbed the detective and banged him into the wall and kissed him ravenously once again. Brock moaned as his cock throbbed back into life with the hand that grasped it tight. 

* * *

"What is that?" asked Ray as he pulled his lips off the Mounties. Fraser raised his head and listened. They were tangled up in each other in bed. The Mountie looked back down to his lover. "The sounds are coming from Detective Tandy's room and it sounds like he is having sex." 

"What? . . with whom?" asked Ray trying to sit up but finding it impossible because Fraser was on top of him. 

"I don't know with whom." Answered the Mountie as he stared at his partner. 

>Thud< There was another noise as someone banged on the wall. 

Ray looked to Fraser. "Are you sure they're not beating him up?" 

The Mountie cocked an ear up in the air and listened. He then smiled. "Detective Tandy is definitely having sex with someone against this wall." 

Ray slipped out from under the Mountie and hurried to the wall. He pressed his ear against the wall and listened. He could hear the moans and then he could hear his partner crying out in ecstasy. "Wow! . . .It sounds like he's getting fucked!" 

"Ray! . . Ray, get away from the wall. What he does is personal!" nagged the Mountie. Ray jumped back on the bed. "I know, but what I wanna know is if he's fucking Florrie or that BJ guy." 

"OH-H-H-H-H!" came the response from a male voice that was not Florrie's or Brocks. 

"That voice belongs to that of Agent BJ. McKenzie, Ray." Whispered Fraser. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds then Ray added. "But, Brock's not gay." 

"Ray . . . Did you take a good look at Agent McKenzie? Would you say no to oral sex from a person that looked like him?" 

"Good point." Ray then mounted his lover and they proceeded with their own lovemaking. 

* * *

Fraser and Ray were having their breakfast when Brock finally dragged in. He was dressed in tight jeans, a light green tee and his hair tied back neatly with some curls stringing down his face. Stepping over to the couch he plopped into the couch and moaned, "OUCH!" He removed his glasses and placed them on top of his head then rubbed his eyes. 

"Ouch?" asked Ray. 

Brock stared at the two of them then reached for a cup of coffee and winched. "OH!" "Oh?" asked Ray, soundly really curious now. 

Brock stared at them again then continued to spoon sugar into his coffee and stirred it. He then murmured. "My ass hurts . . . I found out what BJ stands for. BJ's short for Benjamin McKenzie. That's a cute name, don't you think? Would you two quit looking at me like that! . .. . .Okay, if you must know, I let him fuck me all night, okay? Now, why the hell are you blushing Red? The guy was a stud and I asked him if he wanted to and he found me attractive and we did it, okay? Will you two quit looking at me like that because he is of legal age?! . . .The guy's a whole twenty-three years old and no, I'm not gay but that boy was just too delicious to pass up so quit looking at me like that!" he barked at them both. "Ow!" 

"So, how was it to lose your virginity to him?" asked Ray. 

"God the Almighty but that boy can move mountains, Ray! I thought I was never going to stop cuming! . . Damn, I'd marry him in a second if I could, but I can't." 

"Why not?" asked Ray. 

"Because, if I marry him then B.J. would want me to stay here in Texas and I can't." Brock sipped at his coffee. 

"But, if the sex was that good, then why not?" asked Ray. 

"Good? Ray, there isn't a word in the whole dictionary that describes what that guy can do with his mouth and with that awesome cock! Oh god, now I'm heartbroken!" he sipped at his coffee. 

"And, what's wrong with you staying in Texas?" asked Ray again. 

Brock sat back and grimaced at the sharp pain that shot up his ass. "Oh! . . . I can't stay in Texas because I have an ex-wife who, if she found out I was here, would have me deported to some foreign country out in Serbia or somewhere. I guess I forgot to tell you that I was barred from entering Texas for a while so the faster we get out of here the better it is for me." 

"Why are you barred from Texas, Brock?" asked Ray. 

"I'll tell you some other time, Ray." Brock sipped at his coffee. "Ow . . . my ass hurts." Fraser got up when he heard the knocking then went to answer the door. "Good morning Detective Martin." 

She stepped in and took a seat beside Ray. "Good morning. Are you feeling all right, Brock? You don't look too well." 

Brock nodded. "Oh, I'm just a little sore from my ass and how is your ass, Florrie?" 

She smiled. "My ass is doing just fine so what is it that your ass was doing? Brock, don't tell me that you tried those dildos on yourself?" 

Ray interrupted. "Don't ask him." 

She turned to Kowalski. "Ray? . . .I just received instructions that I am not to join you on the rest of the trip so I came to say goodbye. It was a pleasure working with you again and it was a pleasure working with you, Constable Fraser." 

"Thank you kindly, Detective Martin." 

She turned to Brock. "And, as for you, Detective Brock Tandy, I still don't know if it was a pleasure or a laugh but thank you for the laughs." 

Brock smiled. He got up grunting and winching in pain and stepped over to her. "It was fun and I hope we can do it all over again in our next lives." He reached over and kissed her. 

Ray was stunned and looked over to Fraser. 

Even Florrie was stunned."Why thank you for the kiss, Detective Brock Tandy and thank you for asking me out last night." 

Now, both Fraser and Ray were really stunned as they looked at Brock. 

"Hey . . . it was the least I could do for being such a jerk to you. I would like to thank you for protecting my ass and backing me up all the way. The next time that you're in Chicago then look me up. I'll still take you out to dinner and dancing." He smiled sweetly at her then added. "Goodbye, Smurfette." 

She said her _goodbyes_ then headed back to her place while the other three prepared for their departure. 

* * *

"Ray, drive slower because they have tons of Texas Rangers in this place! They're hiding behind every bush and cactus. Don't you ever watch the Texas Rangers on TV, Ray? That Walker dude is a really crafty guy and if he finds out that I'm in his state he's going to come after me!" Brock snapped at his partner from the back seat. 

Ray watched him from his rearview mirror and shook his head. "That's just a movie Brock. There is no Walker and he isn't looking for you . . . oh, oh." 

Fraser looked over to his lover. "What's wrong, Ray?" 

Ray started to pull over. "Cop at six o'clock." 

Brock whirled around quickly. "Shit! It's got to be that man! It's Walker! I told you to slow down, Ray!" 

"Good morning gentlemen. Can I see your car registration and your driver license please?" smiled the tall, tanned Ranger in the nice Stetson. 

Ray smiled and gathered the paperwork he was asked for. 

The Ranger took the paperwork from Ray. "So, you are a detective?" he asked as he checked Ray's identification. 

"Yes." Added Ray. 

"Could you hold on a minute?" he smiled and headed back to his car to run a check. 

"Jesus, Ray! If he finds out who I am he's going to arrest me! My badge carries no clout in these parts!" snapped Brock. 

"Well, keep your mouth shut and he won't find out." Ray snapped at the young detective. 

The Ranger came back. "What brings you to Texas Detective Kowalski?" 

"We're visiting some friends down south and now we're heading to catch a plane back to Chicago." 

He glanced over to Fraser. "Nice uniform. Canadian?" 

"Yes. I am Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP." 

"So the three of you are visiting friends?" he asked as he handed Ray his documents. "They came along for the ride. Fraser is my partner back in Chicago and so is . . . we're all partners back in Chicago." Smiled Ray. 

The Ranger looked over at Brock. "You look really familiar for some reason. Have we met?" 

Brock shook his head. "No. I don't think we have met. This is the first time I have traveled this far south." 

He stared at the young detective. "Were you ever up in San Antonio maybe? I was just transferred last year but I could've sworn I've seen you up there." 

"I don't think so." Smiled Brock. 

"Could I see your driver's license?" he smiled in return. 

Brock sighed then pulled out his wallet and his driver's license and handed both to him. 

The Ranger looked at the card then at Tandy and smiled. "Ranger Brock Tandy! I should have known. I didn't recognize you with all that long hair! . . .You were married to our ex mayor's daughter, Ms. Erica Tandy?" 

Brock nodded. "Yep. I was married to the one and only Ms. Erica Tandy." He handed Brock back his wallet. "You do realize that you were banned from entering Texas for ten years, do you not?" 

"Yep." Nodded Brock. "I do remember that I was banned from entering Texas for the next ten years. I was told never to enter without written permission from my ex wife." "Do you have permission?" asked the Ranger. 

Fraser stirred to say something but Ray glared at him. 

"Nope . . . the bitc . . . she won't let me enter Texas and I have no written permission from her. But, I'm nowhere near San Antonio and we will be boarding a plane in Corpus and that isn't even close to San Antonio so. . . . are you going to arrest me?" he waited. "Detective Tandy . . . I would like to offer you my condolences on the death of your daughter. It was a tragedy and I would like for you to know that we were very sorry to see you leave the department. We hope that you will return once . . . we would gladly welcome you back." 

Brock looked away quickly not wanting to be reminded of his past especially not of his daughter. "Thank you . . . um . . . does this mean that we can leave? You're not going to tell her that . . . you're not going to tattle on me and get me into trouble with Walker are you?" 

He smiled. "No Sir. Walker, misses you a lot. The man talks about you constantly and hopes to visit you up in Chicago someday soon." 

Brock smiled. "Well, tell him that I miss him too." 

"Very well. Detective Kowalski and Constable Fraser . . . Welcome to Texas and I hope you had an enjoyable stay. Do come back to visit us. Brock . . . call us sometime. We really could use a laugh now and then. Would you be needing an escort to the airport, Detective Kowalski?" he asked. 

"No. We're doing just great." Ray smiled. 

"Very well, . . . Now y'all take care and come back and visit with us." He backed away. 

* * *

There was silence for a long time after the incident with the Ranger. Brock refused to say anything. 

Fraser finally turned to him. "Detective Tandy? Are you all right?" 

Brock was staring out of the window and he was a million miles away. "Yep." 

"So you were a Texas Ranger at one time?" asked the Mountie. 

"Yep . . . I was once a Ranger about a million years ago, Red." 

"Who is this Walker he was referring to?" 

"Walker, was my partner. We were a perfect team. We graduated from high school at seventeen, went to college, police academy and ended up as partners. But . . . that was a million years ago." Then there was silence again for a long while. After several miles Brock spoke up again. "I'm going to tell you why I was barred from this state but as for you, Red. I want no ethics speech from you. All I want for you is to listen to what I have to say. After my daughter was killed, my ex wife was charged with DWI, negligence and a shit load of other things as well as for manslaughter. It should've been murder and not manslaughter. You won't believe what she did, Ray. The bitch comes to court and she is drunk. That fucking bitch comes into the courtroom with her fancy, high-priced lawyers and she was staggering all over the place, almost falling on her face if it hadn't been for her dad and lawyer holding her up. My mother was still suffering from shock and she couldn't make it to court but my dad and sister, Elizabeth did come. Walker, came to be with me also and so did some of the other Rangers but anyway let me tell you what happened. My exwife was involved in a car accident prior to the incident with my daughter and she was under the care of a doctor for back problems. Soon after her car accident, the one prior to my daughter's accident, my ex was placed on pain killers and to be quite honest she became addicted to the medication. We used to have really bad fights because of her addiction then soon she turned to drinking because she claimed that it eased the pain in her back. That one particular day she had been drinking from the moment she woke up and then she took pain killers right before she went to pick my daughter up from school. The rest. . . . Well, let me get back to the trial. Her lawyers claim that the accident was not caused by her drinking but by the doctor's negligence for over prescribing medication and that the doctors were to blame for the death of my daughter. They said that because of this horrific accident that Ms. Tandy was now suffering from severe depression and might even have to be institutionalized and the judge should absolve her from any wrongdoing because of her mental state. Can you believe that Ray? They said, that she was * suffering * as if the bitch was coherent enough to understand what was going on? The judge ruled my daughter's death an accident and I was furious, no, I was livid when I heard him sentence my ex to five years on probation and demanded that she get counseling and get herself admitted to a detox center. That's all they did to her, Ray! . .That's all she got and my daughter . . . my sweet little girl . . . God, how I hate that bitch! I was so furious that when she stepped up to me to offer an apology then I let her have it. And, I don't want to hear anything from you, Fraser because the bitch deserved it. I swung at her and busted her lips wide open and she flew backwards and landed in Walker's arms. I had planned it that way so that someone would at least be behind and catch her. Not that anyone was behind my daughter that day so you can say that I was at least merciful to the bitch. Of course, I was arrested after she pressed charges against me for assault and battery. She also sued my ass off taking me for every penny that I owned then she had me banned from entering Texas because Mrs. Tandy preferred it that way. My dad and Elizabeth posted bail then we boarded a plane back to Chicago. My dad was really fantastic Ray, he paid all my fines then set me up in an apartment until I could get transferred from San Antonio to the 27th. I didn't want to stay with my parents because I needed time for myself to get my life straightened out a little. I haven't seen Walker since that day at the courthouse but mostly because I cut all ties to all of them. And, yes, Fraser, I am very capable of slugging a woman especially if she deserves it and it doesn't matter that I lost everything because that blow was definitely worth every penny that I owned and yes, I'd do it all over again." 

"Detective Tandy . . . " 

"Fraser." Murmured Ray. 

"Look. Fraser, I don't want to hear it and I'm not listening to anything that you have to say so keep it to yourself." Brock fell back into his seat. 

Fraser turned around to look at the beautiful blond and then he smiled. 

Brock stared into those warm grey blues and he too smiled. 

* * *

Everything was perfect once they lifted off from the airport. Everything was perfect until they were redirected to San Antonio. Brock woke up when Ray shook him. "What? Are we in Chicago already?" 

"No. Something's wrong with the plane and we're going to make an emergency landing." 

"Where?" asked Brock. 

Ray glanced at Fraser then back at his partner. "We're scheduled to land in San Antonio in a few minutes." 

Brock woke up immediately. "What?! Why? Why not Houston or Dallas or Austin! Why San Antonio!" he glanced around as the stewardess was making sure the people on board were buckling up. 

"I don't know why but that's what the pilot said." Added Ray as he buckled in. Brock unsnapped his buckle. "I'm going to go and . . . " 

Ray pushed him back. "No, yer not so just buckle up and do as yer told. No one's gonna know yer in San Antonio, Brock!" 

The Mountie saw those nice sapphire blues of the young detective turn to a raging blue fire. 

"But Ray, I don't want to go to San Antonio! If we land there than I am going to go and kill her! I swear that I am!" he threatened. 

Ray pushed him down again and Fraser placed a hand to his chest and held him firmly yet gently. "Detective Tandy. This detour is unavoidable. We will board another plane and we will be out of there in no time but in the meantime you need to relax and stay calm." 

The stewardess appeared. "Is there a problem?" 

Fraser smiled. "No ma'am." And the stewardess glanced over at Brock, smiled then left. 

Brock calmed down but he did not go back to sleep. 

* * *

Brock was a nervous wreck as Ray waited in line to find out information about their next flight. Fraser stayed close to the young blond watching him closely while they waited at the San Antonio airport. They had been here for over an hour and Fraser could sense the young detective's agitation. 

Brock heard his name being called and he turned around. 

The Mountie turned also. 

Brock looked to the Mountie. "Jesus, Fraser, it's that witch and someone told her that I was here." He growled. 

Ray waited in line but then noticed that the Mountie wrapped his arms around Brock and knew that something was wrong. He looked over to where they were looking and saw a woman marching over to the detective followed by two Rangers. "Oh Shit!" he left the line and hurried to where his partner and Fraser stood. 

Brock watched her approaching and waited for her. 

Ray slid straight in between Brock and the woman. "Excuse me, may I help you?" "And, who the hell are you!" she snapped at the detective. 

Ray whipped out his shield. "Detective Raymond Kowalski from Chicago P.D. and this is Constable Benton Fraser also from Chicago and you are?" She had already lost interest in the detective as she glared at her exhusband who was glaring at her. "I'm Erica Tandy and I would very much like to know what this man is doing here!" she snarled as she pointed at her exhusband. 

Ray had to admit that the woman was beautiful but one could tell that she had a heart of stone. Ray took a step closer to her. "Look. We were en route to Chicago but our plane was redirected which is why we are here. Now, if there is a problem then you would have to take it up with the pilot or this entire airport because we didn't ask to be here." Ray added as politely as he could possibly be. 

"Oh, I'd say there's a huge problem because he isn't supposed to be in this state and he knows it! Don't you Brock?! Why didn't you just leave him on the plane?" 

Brock glared at her then took a step forward but Fraser held him back. 

"Ma'am. We are about to board a plane and we will be out of here very shortly." Added Fraser. 

"Look. Erica! I didn't want to be here. I wanted to jump off the plane when they told me that we were heading to this place but I was strapped down and they refused to let me jump. You think that I would want to be in the same state as you? Well, think again sweetheart!" growled Tandy. 

She reached for him but Ray grabbed her wrist. "No. Please. We will be boarding a plane within a few minutes and we will be out of here as soon as possible." 

She yanked her hand free from Ray's grasp. "Do not touch me!" 

Brock then noticed two more Rangers heading his way and he recognized his friend. "Walker?" 

The young Ranger didn't recognize him at first because of the hair and glasses then smiled when he stepped up closer to his friend. "Brock!? . . .Oh my God but what happened to you!" 

They hugged each other and patted each other's back. 

That's when Erica stepped in. "You officers have a job to do so arrest him." She snarled. 

One of the Rangers that had accompanied her turned and explained the situation to Walker. Walker, turned to Brock's exwife and added. "Ms. Tandy. We have to make an exception in this one case because Ranger Tandy . . . I mean, Detective Tandy was passing through Texas coming from Mexico and was forced to land here. We really have no grounds to arrest him because this stop was unavoidable." 

Erica turned her angry greens on Brock. "So? What happened to the bitch that you were dating Brock? Why isn't she here with you? Did you drive her to drinking too?" Brock jumped and Fraser tightened the grip on him. 

"What's the matter Brock? Are you back here to apologize because you couldn't get over me?" she smiled hoping to hurt him. 

Walker looked to his friend and shook his head instructing Brock not to make matters worse. 

Ray knew they were not going to be able to hold Brock back much longer if this continues so he stepped in. "Look. Ms. Tandy, I think it would be to everyone's best . . . " 

Then they all turned when they heard Brock's name being called. At first no one could pinpoint the person who had called because the airport was crawling with people. Ray then noticed that Brock broke out into a huge smile and tugged himself away from Fraser and took off. Then they saw who had called Brock and they all watched as the young blond trotted over to the golden-haired Agent that was waiting for him and smiling. 

Ray glanced over at Fraser and smiled when he saw the huge smile on the Mountie's face. He then glanced back in time to see the two men fall into each other's arms and then lips fastened one on the other. 

Ms. Tandy's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw her exhusband kissing the young boy. 

Her breath caught as she held her chest and she nearly tripped over her own six inch-heeled stilettos'. 

Fraser reached over to steady her but she pulled away. 

Brock finally pulled away from the kiss then hurried over with the Agent in tow. "Hey, guess what, Ray?! He heard that we were stranded here so he came to see if we needed help! Didn't I tell you that he was just the greatest? . . Oh, where are my manners . . . Erica . . . this is BJ McKenzie and BJ this is Erica . . . my exwife. I'll let you guess what the BJ stands for Erica because the man is definitely good at what he does. Now, don't you think that this man is the cutest thing since Brad Pitt, Val Kilmer and Red here, Erica?" 

Agent McKenzie extended a hand to her and she recoiled then took a step back into one of the Rangers. "Do not touch me!" she snarled. 

Brock smiled. "Don't let what she says offend you, B.J. because she's that way with everybody. She used that same line on me for years. Oh and this is Walker, and he used to be my partner." 

Walker, acknowledged the hand that the Agent offered and shook it. "Hello, and so pleased to meet you. I'm Alan Walker, Texas Ranger." 

"I am Agent Benjamin McKenzie and so pleased to meet you also." The young boy smiled. 

Brock then turned to his exwife and smiled. "Oh, and guess what Erica? You and BJ have something in common other then me. I gave you my virginity when I was sixteen and I gave him my other virginity just yesterday!" Brock smiled then blinked at the Agent. The Rangers, Ray, Fraser and even B.J. blushed. 

Erica was horrified as she stood there opened-mouth. She then covered her mouth as she gagged and had to run off. 

Walker laughed. "Dammit, Brock. I can tell that you're still up to your old tricks!" 

Brock turned to his lover. "B.J., I'm very sorry about embarrassing you that way but that bitch had it coming to her. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." 

Agent McKenzie smiled and patted his arm. "Hey, it's okay. I have an exwife too and I know how it is." 

Ray heard the announcement over the intercom and snapped. "Shit! That's our plane and we still need tickets!" he ran back to the front desk. 

Walker stepped up to his friend. "So, stranger . . . why haven't you called me at all? Don't you think that your mother, father and sister get tired of making up excuses for you?" 

Brock smiled. "I missed you, Walker." 

"Yeah. I can tell that you did with those constant phone calls and letters I've been receiving, Brock. So, what does Chicago say about Brock?" 

Brock smiled. "Well, they say that only two things come out of Texas and that is steers and queers." 

"Well, everyone knows that you're not a steer, Brock. So you brought this Agent McKenzie, kid from Chicago to prove it?" 

Brock looked over to B.J. and smiled. "Well actually Agent McKenzie is a Texan, Walker. He just happened to become my very best friend yesterday. And, it's quite obvious that he isn't a steer either but I'll tell you one thing that he is and that is breathtaking." 

Agent McKenzie blushed and looked away. 

Walker stared at the feminine looking boy then looked back to Brock. "He's very cute so, how old is he, a whole thirteen at the most?" 

* * *

They entered the 27th at approximately one thirty in the afternoon and Brock was arrested at approximately one forty-five by the FBI. 

"But . . . But, what did I do?!" he demanded to know as Ray, Fraser and Welsh stared in shock. 

The two FBI agents cuffed Brocks hands then added. "You are under arrest for the illegal transportation of the sacred artifact known as the Santo Domingo and for carrying-said artifacts on your person with intent to deliver to the underground syndicate." 

Everyone was stunned until Ray jumped into the FBI's face immediately. "What? What the fuck are you talking about! You appointed us to . . . " 

"No. Detective Kowalski. You were never appointed by us for any such crime. We have confiscated the artifact and the two of you will be free to go if you agree to testify against Detective Tandy who will be charged and tried for . . . " 

"The fuck he's gonna be charged or tried for any crime! We signed papers stating that we would not be held responsible for . . . " 

"No. Detective Kowalski there was never any paper signed for our department. The three of you acted on your own volition when you set out to commit this crime. We have documented paperwork that you three and two underground Agents engaged in a clandestine meeting and planned the transportation of the rare artifact across the border. Our only problem is that someone notified those Agents of our operation and the only person that could have done that would be your Detective Tandy who was going to supply them with the artifact in the first place. " 

They were all stunned. "Fuck!" snarled Ray. "You mean ta tell me that those Agents were not . . . Fuck!" 

Welsh had to sit down with this one. 

Brock looked over at Fraser. "Hey, Red. . . . make sure you visit me in prison and don't bring your boyfriend." 

Fraser stepped in and blocked the doorway. 

"Step out of the way Constable." The agent growled at him. 

"No. Not till I kick some heads in!" growled Ray as he stepped into the Agents face. 

"Kowalski, no!" barked the Lieutenant. 

"But, you can't let 'em do this! They lied ta us! They framed us! They used us to transport that shit across for 'em and now that they have it they're framing us for it! I'm not gonna let Brock pay for . . . " 

One of the Agents stepped in closer to Ray. "Detective Kowalski. We have no idea who you talked to but it was not one of our Agents. Detective Tandy has committed a crime and he will have to stand trial for this crime. I suggest that you do a little investigating and find out who set you up as you claim. Now, if you will excuse us and you can step out of our way Constable Fraser." He stared at the Mountie. "And, be advised that neither you Constable nor you Detective Kowalski leaves this city until we conclude this investigation." 

Fraser stared at the Agent then hurried to answer the annoying telephone that had not stopped ringing since the beginning of the argument. "Constable Fraser speaking . . . Oh? . . .Yes, there are two Agents here and they have arrested Detective Tandy because . . . pardon me? Ray! Keep the door closed!" Fraser spoke quickly. 

They all went silent and Ray bolted the door with his body. 

Fraser continued. "I see . . . yes . . . the latch? . . .Oh? . . . well, I am sure Detective Tandy will want to thank you himself. Thank you kindly." 

The Mountie replaced the receiver back in its cradle then turned to face them all. "Gentlemen. It would seem that you have a problem." He spoke to the two Agents. 

Ray frowned and leaned into the door. "What is it, Frase?" 

Fraser ran a knuckle across his brow then continued. "That was Detective Martin on the line and she claims that the artifact in question is indeed not an artifact at all. She claims that what we are . . . Carrying is, er . . . A counterfeit." 

They were all stunned at first then the two Agents hurried to view what was in the box they had confiscated from Detective Tandy's duffel-bag. The agent opened up the small wooden box then emptied out the contents on Welsh desk. Out fell the banana-shaped pouch and then he rummaged through the pouch removing the shiny beautiful statuette. All of them gathered around to observe the beautiful statuette with its delicate designs. The figure had a long, thin body which was draped in Indian robes that had been intricately carved into the stone. The hat it wore contained several small jewels all around it. 

From where Ray stood he saw an amethyst, a ruby, a topaz and some other gems that he wasn't familiar with. The gems were buried deep into the mushroom shape hat which was shiny and smooth and there was a small latch was barely visible at the feet of the statue. Agent Freer, the taller one of the Agents looked over at Ray and leered. "This is not a counterfeit. This is the real thing!" 

Fraser reached for the statue but the Agent pulled it away. "If you could please . . . I would like to show you something." Continued Fraser. 

Agent Freer then handed the statuette over to Fraser. The Mountie took the small statue then flipped it around. He displayed the statue for them all to see. "If you will look closely, you will notice that this dildo was designed to resemble a statuette. And if you open this latch . . . " 

Agent Freer reached for it but Fraser pulled it away. "Please. I will be very careful with it" he then continued. "As I was saying, if we open the latch like so. . . . You will notice that it is empty in the inside and if you look right over here . . . it says, made in Mexico." The Agent grabbed it out of Fraser's hand and examined the statue. Then he growled. "SHIT!" 

Brock was the first to crack out laughing then Ray joined him and Fraser smiled. 

The Agents were furious and they looked up when they heard Welsh say, "Would you release my detective unless you want to send him to prison for transporting a dildo!" 

Agent Freer glared at the Lieutenant then reached over to un cuff Tandy as he sneered. "This isn't over yet. We have proof that Detective Tandy transported the statuette across the border. It's just a matter of time before we retrieve it and you will serve time, Detective Tandy!" 

Welsh added. "Well, until you have actual proof and a warrant for his arrest then may I suggest that the two of you leave and let us do our work." 

The Agents frowned then headed for the door. 

Ray called out. "Hey. Wait! Yer forgetting your evidence!" he threw the dildo to the Agent. 

Agent Freer caught it then stormed out. 

They all cracked up laughing again then after it was over they sat down to discuss what had transpired. 

After several phone calls they found out that Florrie had received information from Agent McKenzie about something corrupt going down involving the statuette. She then switched the statuette the day she went to use the bathroom in Ray's room then met with Agent McKenzie and the two returned it to its proper owners. The Agents who sent Detective's Kowalski and Tandy on this wild quest have still not been apprehended to this day but Ray found out that one those Agents broke into Tandy's hotel the day he was knocked out. 

* * *

"Ray?" 

"What do you want, Brock?" the detective glanced up from the file he was working on. 

"When is Red coming in?" Brock sat opposite his partner watching him. 

"He should be coming in any minute now. Why?" Ray went back to his paperwork. 

"Because, I need to talk to him." 

Ray looked up and stared at him. "What do you need to talk to him about?" 

"Oh shit, ugly alert at six o'clock, Ray! All detectives, man your battle stations! Scotty! Get the shields up and hurry, man! Be prepared to beam us up because we have encountered the ugliest humanoid that lives! . . . .But, Captain! I kinna get it up!" 

"You better shut the fuck up Brock Candy!" snarled Tanya 

"Oh no, but you're too late, Scotty! The ugly humanoid has wiped out the entire nation with her medusa stare except for me. I am the lone survivor, but, do not fear, Scotty because I will avenge mankind's death! I will just keep my eyes closed and not behold that ugly face" Brock covered his eyes. "Cover your eyes, Ray." 

"Will you shut up?!" she growled. 

"Oh no! The screech of the demon has rendered me stupid! I am doomed to an eternity of stupidity!" moaned the detective. 

"I won't argue with that one, Brock because you were born stupid." She smiled. 

"O-o-o-o not only does she come in a sewer-water flavor but now she's oozing with sarcasm!" Brock smiled. 

She leered at him then turned away. "Ray, the Lieutenant wanted me to tell you to finish this case first before you start on the McCardle one." She smiled sweetly at her ex fianc,. 

"Oh, get over it crocodile lips and get yourself a real life! The man's way past you and he moved onto much better meat. He went gay because of you!" 

"Brock!" snapped Ray and threw him a pen. 

She stared at him through squinted eyes and growled. "If anyone's gay then it has to be you, Brock Tandy! It's a small wonder that your wife left you!" 

Brock snarled. "For your information I dumped her stinking ass and about me being gay? Yes, I am, so what of it? At least I can attract better-looking guys then you ever could, Miss Meteorite face! I even have a photo of my baby right here in my wallet." He reached for his wallet. 

"Oh save it! I don't want to see anything that you have to show me! I wouldn't believe you anyway!" Tanya glared at him. 

"Why are you scared to look at his photo?! Are you afraid to find out that I'm telling you the truth?!" 

She snatched the photo from his hand and stared at it. Then she threw it back at him. "I bet that photo came in the wallet when you bought the damn thing! How old is he, thirteen?!" 

Brock reached down and picked the photo off the floor then wiped it. "Bitch!" 

"Bastard." 

"Whore!" 

"Moron." 

"Stop!" snapped Ray. 

Fraser walked in and headed over to them. 

"Come here, Fraser and you tell this slut who is in this photo!" Brock handed the photo to the Mountie. 

Fraser glanced at the photo. "That's Agent McKenzie." 

"Oh, that says a lot Brock." She sneered. "Impotent!" 

"Man-eater! Tell her who he really is, Red!" added Brock. 

Fraser looked at him then at her then back at Tandy. "The man is . . . Well. He is your boyfriend." And he said it because Brock had been saying that for a week now and he was also constantly kissing the photo. 

Brock brought the picture to his face and kissed it. "He's my boyfriend and I love him. I told you he was my boyfriend, Queen Medusa!" Brock smiled as he stared at the photo. 

"He is not your boyfriend, Brock . . . Jerk-off!" she snarled. 

"Ball-mucher!" he snarled and then she took off. 

"When are you two going to stop that?" asked Ray. 

"Well, she started it, Ray. I was sitting here minding my own business and she brings her ugly . . . hey Red. . . . What time will you head over to my apartment?" 

Ray looked over to his lover and frowned. 

Fraser looked away. 

"Okay, now why is Fraser going to your apartment?" Ray asked as he leaned back into his seat. 

"It's none of your business, Ray." Brock said and turned back to the Mountie. 

"Oh, I think it's my business, Brock." Added Ray. 

"Okay, fine! If you must know we were going to throw you a surprise party and it was supposed to be a surprise but now that you know, you spoiled it so now it's not a surprise now is it?!" growled the young blond. 

"Imbecile!" yelled Tanya from across the room. 

"Road-dog! . . .Now, what time can I expect you, Red?" 

"Yer not gonna expect him at anytime soon because my birthday is months away, Brock." Snapped Ray. 

"Cretin!" 

"Road-kill! . . .Ray, we were planning early for your . . . " 

"It's okay, Detective Tandy. Ray, I was going to go and select some of the . . . er . . . Um . . . " 

"Spit it out, Red and don't be so shy. I asked Red if he wanted part of the dildo's and he said he did so I told him to come over and take his pick. They're all new Ray so you don't have to worry about contamination besides I'd thought you'd enjoy them." Smiled the young detective as he looked at Ray. 

Ray was stunned as he stared at the blushing Mountie. 

Fraser looked down trying to hide under his Stetson. 

"Fraser?" 

"Yes?" he looked up sporting two huge red stops on his cheeks. 

"Is he serious? You were going to his place to uh . . . to . . . for dildos'?" Ray asked in total surprise. 

"Um . . . well . . . It was . . . it was just an idea, Ray and . . . well . . . it might be . . . interesting and . . . " 

"Aw, Ray, don't be such a pussy and . . ." 

"What did you call me Brock Tandy?!" Tanya snapped furiously from across the room. 

" A pussy." 

"Fuck you!" she growled. 

"Not by that rat-infested nest that you happen to carry around and that's for sure! So Ray, do you want the Mountie to have them?" 

Ray glanced over at his lover and the man was blushing even worse now. Watching his lover blush made Ray smile. "I think it's a great idea, Brock, so bring the ones that you want, Ben." 

Fraser wiped at his face then nodded. "Thank you kindly, Ray." 

"Oh, don't thank me yet, Ben." He smiled. 

"Okay, good deal . . . oh. Hold on a second." Brock got up then strolled over to Tanya's desk. 

"What the fuck do you want Brock?" 

"Jesus, Tanya . . . I came in peace, so don't hurt my feelings. Here. I brought you something for your Nativity scene collections. I saw them and you were the first person that I thought of." He smiled sweetly thinking about how he was wasting a perfectly good smile on her. 

She took hold of the three small statuettes that he handed to her. "What are they?" 

Brock smiled then added. "They are statues of the three kings. Put them up the next time you set up your Nativity scene display. They would look really great displayed in your window this Christmas because the jewels catch the sun and they look magnificently beautiful." 

She stared at the three statues that were covered by jewels set into the turban, mushroom-type hats that they wore then she looked up at her cousin and smiled. "Well, that was sweet of you, Brock . . . Thank you." 

Brock grinned and his eyes twinkled. "You're very welcome." Then he turned away and headed back to Ray's desk wearing his best smile complete with those cute dimples of his. 

Ray leaned forward and whispered. "You didn't give her dildo's, did you?" 

Brock smiled and nodded. "Of course I did. Serves her right that ugly dimwit! I just need to wait up for someone and as soon as he gets here we'll make tracks to my apartment Red. I got to stop by at the store on my way home and get lots of batteries!" 

Ray glanced up at his lover when Fraser leaned into his desk. "I'll make sure to buy lots of batteries before I get to your apartment Ray. Make sure you're not late coming home because I will be waiting for you."He smiled devilishly. 

A chill ran through Ray's body and shot out straight through his cock when Fraser smiled at him like that. The man was seducing him here at the station and Ray just wanted to throw him here on the desk and take him now. "I promise to get right home, Ben. Are you planning a big surprise?" he smiled. 

Fraser nodded. "Oh, yes . . . Most definitely I am going to surprise you! Just make sure you hurry home Ray because I can hardly wait to play with our new . . . toys. I'll be waiting in the shower for you." He licked his lips then smiled. 

Ray moaned and felt his cock thumps against his pants. "Oh, I'll hurry home, all right!" 

Brock turned and noticed his date walks in and smiled. 

Ray frowned. "Fraser? What is . . . "but he didn't finish the statement because Brock jumped up and hurried over to the man that had just entered the bull room. 

"Hi! . . .are we all set for our date, Rennie?" Brock stepped up close to Turnbull standing only a breath away from his face. 

Turnbull was nervous and took a step back. "Um . . . Detective Tandy, I wanted to thank you kindly for inviting me to dinner. This was really quite unexpected and I am quite honored." He smiled sweetly and blushed. 

Brock smiled sweetly too and Ray thought his eyes would pop out because the young blond was actually blushing while standing there with both hands tucked into his pockets looking bashful. Bashful was something new to Brock because it wasn't even in the man's vocabulary. Ray turned to Fraser with a startled look on his face and saw the Mountie smiling. "Fraser? You knew about this didn't you? I can tell by that smile that you had something to do with this." 

Fraser confessed. "I'm sorry, Ray but yes, Constable Turnbull was feeling rather melancholy tonight and I suggested that he and Detective Tandy might enjoy each others company so I suggested it to Detective Tandy and . . . well, here they are." 

"Good, lord, Fraser, what have you done?! I feel sorry for Turnbull, . . . How could you do this to him?" asked Ray. 

Tandy turned to Ray. "Ray. I'm gonna get going now because my honey here is hungry. And, you, make sure you stop by the apartment and pick up the stash, Red. You know where my key is at." Now he turned to Turnbull and draped an arm across his shoulder. "Come my sweetie and let's get you well fed because I got big plans for you tonight. How do you feel about American sausage, sweetie?" Brock pulled him along and Turnbull blushed. 

"I-I . . . just happen to love American, anything." Murmured Turnbull. 

Brock smiled. "Well, that's good to know because I just happen to love Canadian . . . anything too! . .See you later, Simpleton!" 

"Bonehead!" 

"Why, that's a compliment Miss Tweedledum" The new couple strolled out of the precinct. 

Ray sat there totally dumbfounded by the events. "Ben? . . .I feel so sorry for Turnbull! Brock is going to make mincemeat out of him!" 

Fraser sat there and smiled. "Is that such a bad thing, Ray?" 

Ray dropped back into his seat and cocked a brow at his partner. "Well, I really dunno how to respond to that. And, by the way why is it that you know where Brock's key's are at?" 

Brock stepped back into the room towing Turnbull along. "Hey, Ray. You'll never guess who's here looking for you and Fraser. Do you remember that guy that you told me about, you know . . . " 

"Hello, Kowalski . . . Fraser." He smiled as he stepped into the bull room followed by his wife. 

Both Ray and Fraser gasped. 

Brock finished. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by him. Mr. and Mrs. Vecchio are looking for you two. They said . . ." but Brock stopped talking when he saw the stunned look on his friend's faces "Uh, oh." Added Brock. 

Vecchio smiled. "I know it's a shock to see us but Stella and I had business in town and we needed to speak with Welsh." Vecchio looked over to Brock then to the Mountie. 

"Who is he, Benny?" 

Turnbull leaned in and whispered to Brock. "You do know that Mrs. Vecchio used to be Mrs. Kowalski? She used to be Ray's wife at one time." 

Brock was shocked. "Shit! Now isn't this one happy reunion?! If you must know, I'm Ray's new partner and you must be the guy that he replaced at one time. Okay, now this is going to be a hard choice to make. I can either stay here and hear the fireworks or go home and make fireworks with Rennie . . . Hm . . . tough decision here. Ray? Do you need me to shoot anyone like an exwife perhaps or could I go ahead and leave?" 

Stella stared at Ray who refused to look her way. "Ray? Are you okay?" she asked. 

Fraser looked to his lover and Ray glanced over at him. "I'm fine. You can go ahead and go, Brock. Fraser and I will be leaving soon and we'll stop by yer place later tonight for the stash." 

Brock didn't want to leave but he didn't want to disappoint his date either. "Well, then I'll see you later tonight, Ray. Red, if you need my gun, it's locked in my desk and you know where the key is at. Okay, I'll be seeing all of you lots later! Let's go see what you got in those tight jeans, Rennie." Brock tugged Turnbull along as the man blushed and followed closely behind. 

Vecchio stepped in closer to the pair that was still standing there gawking at them. "Well? Aren't the two of you going to welcome us? Who was that bozo that just left, Stanley?" 

Ray glared at his ex partner then added. "That was Brock Tandy, my partner and welcome. . . I think." 

Tanya grinned. 

The end.  
comments . . .   
droopy_jack@excite.com 

* * *

End


End file.
